Big Time Funhouse
by CalmMindedFellow
Summary: Logan's worst fears end up coming to life when the guys of Big Time Rush go off to enjoy the night out in L.A, I raised the rating for future chapters. NO SLASH...Cargan O/C  Closed, but new one for upcoming story see Ch. 16 ..R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: All fun and Games

**A/N: Hay you guys this is my first time attempting writing so please it would be so kind if you guys were to review my writing and point out flaws…if there is any. I would really appreciate it if you guys just say what needs to improve rather than flame the story. Also this first chapter won't have POV's yet, just wanted to point things out, oh another thing words in italics are represented as thoughts by the boys, just not to confuse some people…k I am going to be quiet and let you guys continue your reading…enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, if I did trust me you guys would know… **

"I GOT IT, I GOT IT!" yelled Carlos while jumping up and down the couch. What Carlos didn't realize was that he just smacked Kendall in the face with his GameCube remote. "AW MAN! WHAT THE HELL CARLOS!" yelled Kendall while holding his face with pain. Carlos was too eager to even notice Kendall's shout fest. "HURRY JAMES GET IT, CARLOS IS CLOSE!" yelled Katie from the sidelines. "I'M TRYING KATIE! DAMN YOSHI!". "Aw this sucks why I ended up picking Zelda!" said Logan in embarrassment.

Still holding half of his face, Kendall grabbed his remote with the other hand and managed to save Link from falling. "No way, it's mine". The screen had four different characters; Kendall was Link, James was Yoshi, Logan was Zelda, and Carlos was Kirby (jumping around the screen just like Carlos was in reality).

The theme song of "Luigi's Mansion" was playing in the background; yes the boys were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. As they fought to get the smash Ball, Logan managed to use "Din's Fire" to smash the ball (in case no one knows Din's Fire is the move where Zelda throws a fire ball for long distance reach). Zelda began to glow and, with perfect aim managed to hit the other three players eliminating them from play. "GAME!" yelled the announcer.

"AWWW!" yelled the other three in unison. " Oh I believe I won", Logan's grin stretched across his face in satisfaction that he actually beat the others with a female character…not to be sexist or anything but Logan was aiming for another character.

Flashback

"I PICK THIS ONE" ", Kendall and James said in unison, Carlos was too busy stuffing a corn dog in his face to realize that the other two had already picked out a character and were waiting on Carlos and Logan. Carlos realized that Logan wasn't there so he quickly jumped over to the couch and grabbed the remote and picked Kirby in an instant.

Logan was cooking something in the microwave when he heard a "thump" in the couch. "NO, NO, NO WAIT NO FAIR I WAS USING THE MICROWAVE!" "Sorry Logan you know the rules last one has to pick a female character" Logan's face ended up having a sour look.

End Flash back

"Ya, Ya." They said in unison again. "My turn!" screamed Katie. "No way we all got eliminated at the same time, and we said we would let you play if one of us, not all three of us were eliminated first." Kendall said in a satisfied tone. "No fair Logan got you guys out!" Katie crossed her arms in an angry attempt." Sorry baby sis but those are the rules." The boys played another round of Super Smash Bros. Brawl (survival one life) when Mrs. Knight came in with tons of pizza boxes, "Dinner's ready boys and Katie", she yelled from the door. Every one of them turned in sync to her call. James paused the game and they headed to go get a slice. Carlos on the other hand, froze and thought of an idea. He grabbed James remote and clicked the start button and quickly grabbed Kendall's remote and right before Link fell Carlos paused it again with an evil grin and left to grab a bite to eat.

**A/N: So what did you guys think help me out here a bit *smiles in a pathetic attempt*, I don't know whether to make it a Cogan or not I am still in decision on that for my later chapters….review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Night of Discovery**

**A/N: I am dedicating this chapter to one of my first reviewers, katieswift and TheSavagedSoul, I am glad you guys liked my story, I forgot to mention on the last chapter that I am going to start putting some lyrics from songs that might fit the chapter of the story, so if I post one of your favorite songs plz let me know lol. Oh and yes it is going to be a Cargan story after all.**

**Disclaimer: I am hiding from Nickelodeon producers because I have just kidnapped Big Time Rush, they are up for offer…I am kidding…now I am scared, haha anyway I only own this story and that's it..Wish I owned the boys that would change everything now wouldn't it.**

_You're getting mighty upset, you're gonna regret, the deeper you get, the stronger ill be, you're always ranting and raving, that nothing's worth saving, constantly- Morning Wood- Best of Me. _

Carlos POV:

After our complaining over the now tied game, minus Logan celebrating his victory, Mrs. Knight walked in hugging boxes of pizza's …I was impressed how easily Logan knew how to get to that Smash Ball, I think he's way too smart for us. My thoughts were interrupted by Katie who was arguing with Kendall about playing next game and what not. It wasn't fair Katie is smaller than Kendall; I think he's just taking this "IM A BIG BROTHER" thing a little too seriously.

James paused the game and before I knew it Kendall, James, and Logan where racing to the kitchen. I was stopped by my thinking. I knew it was wrong but I had to do it. I grabbed James remote and unpaused the game; I was searching for Kendall's remote when I finally found it. Kendall's character "Link" was now on my control…I couldn't help it, before I knew it my face had a weird smirk on.

The smell of pepperoni and cheese filled my nostrils as I quickly paused the game as soon as Kendall's character almost hit the edge of the stage. I couldn't help it I did eat some corn dogs earlier but I was still hungry….hay I can't help myself.

As I got closer to the kitchen where the others were eating and stuffing their face my conscience ended up getting the better of me. I knew what I did to Kendall's character was mean, but Kendall was being mean to Katie, so I guess he did get what he deserves.

When I got to the table two boxes of pizza were already empty so I ran to claim my proper place to eat. I couldn't help but notice Logan look depressed, I didn't get it he just won a game using a character that would have been impossible to use. My heart raced a bit as I noticed Logan look straight at me, my head just turned in response right to my plate of pizza. Did he notice me staring at him?

My thoughts were interrupted once again by Kendall. "Where have you been Carlos half of the pizza my mom brought in is now gone". "Oh it's ok, your forgetting I stuffed my face with corn dogs", I tried to laugh, it failed you could hear the awkwardness in my laugh. _Please don't notice, please don't notice,_ if I knew Kendall or of matter of fact James or Logan, they would be able to see right through my pathetic attempts to hide my feelings.

With that I decided to speak again, I didn't want the questions to start….."So you guys can you believe that Gustavo gave us a break from recording and practicing our dancing?" I said with pizza stuffed in my mouth. The sudden change of the topic left me in another awkward moment, in that instant Kendall's face changed from worried to a look of surprise. "Ya I wonder why he's being so generous?" I was relieved that Kendall picked up my message and changed the topic. "Don't know, but take the offer." James said while trying to sip his Dr. Pepper. This is good I managed to change the topic I am in the clear.

"So Carlos why didn't you get here earlier?" _DAMN IT! WHY LOGAN WHY! _ "I was kind of busy with thoughts"….it was true but at the same time it was a lie. "Oh, ok" Logan was just staring at his plate; he barely touched the now cold pizza on his plate. This was worrying me, why was he so quiet all of a sudden when he was with a huge smirk when he won, it didn't make any sense.

Just then Kendall's voice broke the silence "REMATCH!". I ended up choking on my pizza; I had forgotten that my plan was in action….I might not make it out of this one alive. At that moment Katie, who was quiet all Dinner raced straight for the remote to call shotgun. Then Kendall just looked at her like she just broke a vase or something valuable. "AW MAN! Fine, I can't wait forever so someone eliminate someone right now!" Katie didn't realize she just might get her wish.

We started the game again and the next thing we knew it Kendall was shouting profanity out loud and Katie was yelling "MY TURN, MY TURN, IN YOUR FACE KENDALL" Mrs. Knight was really angry that Kendall had just spoken words of the pirates and gave him a death glare. With that Kendall sank down in the couch. I couldn't help but smirk, to my surprise Logan was laughing up a storm as well. At that moment I knew I was dead.

"CARLOS! YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN!" That's when I knew that not even Mrs. Knight could save me this time. As I was in progress of thinking I didn't realize that Kendall had gotten up with a really angry look on his face….uh, oh…..

**A/N: I wanted to make this story a bit longer so that way you guys won't get mad if I post my stories a bit late haha. Hope you like this chapter and review would be nice as well****, I must warn you though angst might come up later on so enjoy these nice chapters for now. Oh and did you know about Snoop Doggs appearance in Big Time Christmas with Miranda Cosgrove, ya I just wanted to point that out lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Out of Katie's Defense**

**A/N: 0-o I was shocked when I saw that more reviews came in, thank you guys *tear*… sorry for keeping you guys waiting I just had a minor writer's block trying to type this story…and to top it all off I had trouble trying to upload CH. 2 so I guess that's why I barely uploaded it today. I'll try to upload CH.4 A.S.A.P. Also one last thing you guys got to check out Miss Fenway's stories amazing stuff right there. Also check out her Fanfic husband's stories as well just search for FishStickFriday best writer's out there…so far lol.**

**Disclaimer: I will hopefully save enough money to go to Hollywood and become a BTR singer…even if I have to be a background singer….I sadly do not own Big Time Rush trust me I would love to have Fish Stick Friday every Friday****.**

_All I Do is win win win no matter what, got money on mind can never get it off, and everytime I __step__ up in the building, everybody hands go up, and they stay there; All I Do Is Win-DJ Khaled ft. Lil John_

**James POV:**

This game frustrated me… not just this game, every game did, not because I lost most of the time. See one thing I realized today was that we shall never play video games with Kendall EVER! Unless you wanted to die instantly…I mean no one thought Kendall was going to go and try to strangle sweet innocent Carlos. It all happened so sudden, before I knew it I was trying to grasp Kendall in my arms…at that moment our hearts were beating as one, I immediately wanted to let go of him but I knew if I did Carlos would have to fight him off.

"Let go of me James". "NO YOU CRAZY, IT'S JUST A GAME KENDALL!" I couldn't help myself Kendall's fit did seize a bit but I felt like he just wanted me to be fooled that he was fine. Finally, after what seemed like hours of holding him he managed to take control. "UH…CARLOS IM LOOSING HIM! YOU BETTER RUN!" Man has Kendall been working out...I was usually the strong one most of the time, but my arms were getting numb all of a sudden and I felt my arms slipping away from Kendall. _He better not mess up my hair, I don't just wake up looking like this, and it takes time!_

That instant, that moment did it for me. I was so angry for him messing with my hair…and it was no accident. I didn't care how numb my arms were he was going to pay for messing up my hair, I pushed him off. A loud thud sounded when he hit the floor and I instantly got to my knees "Look Kendall calm down or ill knock you out myself". I didn't know whether my sudden change of rage frightened him or made him speechless. He just nodded in response to what I just said "K I am going to let go of you and Carlos apologize, you shouldn't have done that".

I turned to a now frightened Carlos, his face was pale...he could have passed as Casper's Latino brother. I chuckled at the thought and saw Carlos still standing there not knowing what to expect. At that moment I got up and grabbed Carlos by the shoulder. The sudden jump Carlos gave me had startled me; I just jumped in unison with him. "Sorry Kendall, I just wanted Katie to play, I mean it is true it isn't fair that we got to play another round wile Katie just sat there."

With a sudden long breath from Kendall he just got up and put his arm on Carlos. Carlos responded with a flinch, afraid that Kendall was going to punch him. Kendall just bursted into laughter, then he just gave an apologetic look to Carlos. "It's cool Carlos I understand, and sorry Katie I didn't expect that". "Its cool big bro, I understand", Katie was still in shock, not by what Kendall just said or what just recently happened. The fact that Carlos actually defended Katie was pretty shocking. I rushed to a mirror instantly to go see the damage Kendall did to my hair.

I look like I just got electrocuted,_ relax James you can fix this _"IT ONLY TOOK ME 3 HOURS TO PREPARE THIS MORNING!" I was so angry, but I knew I didn't want to start another problem. With that I started my long process of fixing my hair.

An Hour Later….

As I got out of the bathroom I counted heads 1...2…3…4…where's Katie? "Guys where's Katie?", "Oh don't worry she stepped out to the Palm Woods lobby to go walk around". Kendall was way into the game to even turn his head to give me a straight answer….wait wasn't it Katie's turn to play, that's why this whole altercation had happened and all of a sudden she's gone? That didn't make any sense. What didn't make sense as well was that now Kendall and Carlos were playing and Logan was just staring at them play. "Hay Logan, why aren't you playing?" Logan just turned his head like a robot and just by looking at his eyes he was worried about something. "Oh I didn't want to play I got…a bit paranoid after watching Kendall's rage unfold." Logan's words were so silent that I believe by the time the sound waves of his voice got to me they evaporated in thin air. Maybe he didn't want Kendall to hear him out, I mean after what just happened I wouldn't argue. "Oh, haha don't worry Logie he's calm again come on let's play this time you can pick any character you want". I usually call Logan by his nickname to calm his nerves down.

"K, but James can you please sit next to Kendall, I'll just sit next to Carlos in case Kendall flips again". "Haha ok buddy whatever you say". I knew there was no point sitting in-between Carlos and Kendall, the two usually get over competitive with video games most of the time, but if it made Logan feel any better than by all means then I would do it. One thing on my mind was why Katie just left the apartment all of a sudden like that.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I had some writers block here and there, and I was typing in the middle of my little brother's fit, he was playing Luigi's Mansion and he kept complaining that his remote didn't work so if my story trails off I am so sorry. Please review and tell me what you guys think, I'll try to post Ch. 4 tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Come One, Come All**

**A/N: I am happy to announce that I have finally and hopefully got rid of my writer's block…for now. I know I said I was going to update yesterday but I had multiple things to do. So I hope this makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: Still working on my vocal cords to sing along side with BTR, nah ill probably crash and burn and be publicly humiliated…I do not own Big Time Rush…yet.**

_**Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you, I'm here for your entertainment; For Your Entertainment-Adam Lambert.**_

**Mrs. Knight's POV**

The boys were at it again, I knew as a mother I had to break them apart and help them settle things before they got out of hand. Another thing that got me to just let them argue over it was that these boys were sixteen and they needed to settle their problems in an adult matter. I wasn't always going to be there to stop their arguments when they got out of hand, especially small ones that my son and his friends were having. My focus was more worried on Katie, however, I knew that Katie was very independent on her own but when it came down to seeing an argument that wasn't on a Jerry Springer Show she would just stare and be in the middle.

My shock happened when James pushed Kendall on the floor in a violent manner. While the boys were trying to settle their argument now that James had total self control, I rushed to Katie and grabbed her left shoulder. She immediately noticed I was there, but then turned her gaze back to a now scared Carlos. A deep breath was heard on the floor were my son was lying on and finally what seemed like a scary five minutes Kendall had apologized to Carlos and Katie. Katie just accepted his apology but I knew better what was on Katie's mind.

As I saw James rush to the bathroom, my guess was to see his hair, I whispered into Katie's ear so the boys won't hear. "Honey why don't you go down the lobby and see if Camille, Jo, or Stephanie would like to join the boys so that way Kendall won't be so agitated." "Mom, what makes you believe that they are down at the lobby in the middle of the afternoon?" Why did my own daughter have to be so alert? One thing for sure was that there was no point fooling her and that was kind of a bad thing if you didn't want her to know the truth. And the truth was is that I didn't want her to get caught in the middle of another argument that the boys might have again later on, and I thought maybe the girls would calm the boys down a bit.

"It wouldn't hurt to go check honey." I gave her the puppy dog face, I knew she mastered it, but still it was worth a shot anyways. "Mom, seriously... Fine"! Her footsteps pounded the ground and closed the door.

Katie's POV:

As I walked down to the Palm Woods lobby, Mr. Bitters' was trying to untangle some wires. How could this guy be single? I hadn't noticed that I still had my smirk on the way down the lobby when I got eyes staring at me. Then I was tackled to the ground "OWW, Why don't watch were you're goi-" I immediately realized that Tyler bumped into me, probably running away from his mom again. He got up and ran off, a faint "Sorry, Katie" was heard a bit farther of the distance. "Sorry! That's not going to heal my bruise Tyler!" It was pointless I was left talking to myself, more like yelling by myself. In that moment Tyler's mom showed up asking were her son left off to, I didn't notice that I pointed the right direction to where he ran off to due to the now swollen bruise Tyler left me…oh well he deserved it, sort of. Stupid Tyler, the least he could do was watch where he was going what if he ran into something sharp.

"Hay Katie", I was too busy mumbling out about my bruise to notice that Camille and Jo were in front of me smiling. "Oh hay girls". "Are you ok?" a small giggle came from Camille, that girl was usually happy the only problem was that whenever she was holding a script or in a costume she would change into some crazy loon. "Ya, I'm fine Camille." "Glad to hear that, so have you seen Logan around?" Humph, typical Camille I thought she cared for my safety there for a minute." Ya he's back at the apartment with the guys playing some game". A game I should have been playing already, Camille exchanged looks with Jo at that moment. "Hay where is Stephanie?". Both girls faces gave out a "oh" look. "She got called out for some Director's Competition thing." "Oh ok that makes sense." I was still poking at my bruise seeing if it still hurt. Which it did, Camille and Jo just walked away heading straight to the elevator. So nice of them to say goodbye at least.

I knew that I did what my mom told me to do, but I wasn't just ready to leave the lobby just yet. I headed to the Palm Woods Pool and saw that it was practically empty. My guess was that people were out pursuing their dreams. "Hmm, there is no point being here, might as well go back to the apartment." As I turned around, a strange tall man wearing a black overcoat and a magician's hat was behind me. My eyes went straight to his cane, and I tried to see who he was, the sun was not helping me out at all. "Hay there little lady, where are you going?"The strange man said with a giggle in every word he put into, this guy talked so creepy, I knew that I could not affiliate with strangers but I answered him anyways. "Back to my apartment, why do you ask?" The tall man wearing nothing but black just giggled and pulled out a strange colorful paper, it was a flyer. "Maybe you should come to that place, if you and your friends don't have anything else to do today". I was shocked that he didn't giggle this time; it was actually much creepier. "Um, sure". I put the flyer away, not even looking at it, and then a loud sound was heard a far distance as I turned back from trying to see what it was the strange man in black had disappeared.

Shivers went straight to my spine as I walked back to Apartment 2J. Whoever that person was, I hope I never get to see him again. Then I just pressed the up button in the elevator…before the elevator closed the man in black showed up again waving and laughing….

**A/N: I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys to read and hopefully interesting. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Scare of a Lifetime**

**A/N: Hay you guys thanks for the reviews, they encourage me so. Just yesterday an idea popped into my head, you guys will find out later on in the story what it is, and I thought it would play really well in the story…I hope xD don't worry in that chapter I'll tell you if my idea comes to play. **

**Disclaimer: Don't you wish you owned Big Time Rush…just think of the possibilities, ya that's all we can do because we will never get to own Big Time Rush, unless we were really rich then maybe just maybe…**

_Here you are down on your knees again, Trying to find air to breathe again, And only surrender will help you now, The floodgates are breaking and pouring out; Again-Flyleaf_

**Kendall's POV:**

I can't believe it Carlos was beating me so easily…CARLOS! Doesn't this game take strategy to win? Looking at Carlos' face his tongue was sticking out…wait was he really concentrating…I can't even tell anymore. "GAME", wait WHAT! I LOST! "HAHA I WIN KENDALL I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T NEED TO CHEAT TO BEAT YOUR BUTT!" I just laughed because Logan jumped in response to Carlos's victory," Oh Sorry Logie, I got caught up in the moment of my victory over ! "Great he was rubbing it in, I hate this but I knew that it was just a game after all. "Man I just can't get a break today now can I?" Just then James got up; he had his game face on, Kendall likey. "Give me the remote Kendall I'm about to show you how it's done". "Ha-ha, good luck PRETTY BOY". Carlos was now making fun of James; I had to admit Carlos was a challenge in this game so much.

Just then a knock came from the door, I gazed at the guys wondering if they heard the knock…I know they did because as I turned around both Carlos and James did a three sixty and quickly eyed the T.V. "Oh, don't worry let me answer it", man those guys were so lazy sometimes. As I opened the door I noticed Jo and Camille with grins, "Hello la-", "Move where's Logan?" Camille shoved me to the side and frantically searched for Logan.

A grin was shown on James' face when Logan heard Camille by the door. I noticed that Logan went missing, "Um, guys, where's Logan?" "Not, here and definitely not behind Carlos!" A female faint voice was heard behind Carlos; obviously Logan wasn't pleased hearing Camille's voice. Maybe because she would go crazy when she would see him, she did tackle him when he got back from our tour, not to mention the numerous times she had slapped him and us in the face. The memory brought back pain in my right cheek. "Logan, it's really obvious it's you talking", "Fine" Logan got up from behind Carlos and stared straight at Camille.

"Camille, calm down, not this again" Camille looked like she was going to start charging straight for the wall. "LOGAAAAN!" "WAIT CAMIIIIIIIIIILLE!" A loud thud was heard on the floor James and I just stared in aw how Camille just charged for Logan just like that. My gaze averted to Carlos, who was now kind of red, I guess maybe from embarrassment I would too if you thought that Camille was going to aim for you. "OW, my aching everything", we all just bursted out laughing, poor Logan. Carlos quickly bends down to give Logan a hand, "Are you ok Logie? What hurts?" Carlos was literally making sure that Logan wasn't hurt, but I think he went a little over board. "I'm fine Carlos, Camille are you o-"at the instant that Logan got up Camille hugged him like a teddy bear. "Sorry, Logan I just missed you, what have you guys been doing lately?" "WE have been hanging out all day playing nothing but video games and eating tons of candy", what was up with Carlos, he's been very protective of Logan lately.

"Sorry, did we interrupt anything you guys" I looked at Jo in a confused tone, why would she apologize all we did was play video games, in fact maybe having the girls here would be a lot more fun. "No, no, no, no, what makes you say that Jo?" "Oh I just figured you guys were just having your "dude time" she put her fingers in the air making a quotation movement. " I was actually kind of done playing video games". "Ya because Carlos beat you, and now you don't want to see me beat him" was James challenging that he could easily beat Carlos? "Ok, James if you feel so confident fine, let's make this a bit more interesting shall we?" "K, Knight your on, so what's the deal?" Oh man I was so caught up with revenge that I didn't realize what we were even going to bet on.

At that moment the door swung open, scaring all six of us. Katie just walked in, but what caught my eye and I believe everyone else's was the big bump on Katie's forehead. "What happened to you baby sis?" my face turned into anger to the thought that whoever did this to my little sister was going to pay the ultimate price. "OH MY GOSH! KATIE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" James was in peril he looked like everything was his fault. The girls were just giggling; wait why were they giggling this wasn't funny. "WHY ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING MY LITTLE SISTER MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN HURT!" " Kendall, calm down she just bumped into Tyler in the Palm Woods lobby is all, you know how that kid is always running away from his mom." I felt like such a jerk by yelling at Jo and Camille like that why didn't Katie say anything to me?

"Um, Katie you ok?" we didn't notice that both Logan and Camille were closer to Katie. "Katie?" what was wrong with her she wasn't responding to us at least not until her hand reached into her pocket. We all watched as she pulled out a very colorful flyer out. "I'm not sure but I feel like I should give you guys this, some guy wearing black in the lobby showed up and gave me this". All six of us got even closer to Katie…if that was even possible to do at this point. "What man wearing black?" we all said in unison this time. "I don't know he just asked where I was going and handed me this flyer, all I know is that he crept me out". We were now dumbstruck by what Katie just told us.

She gave us the flyer and just ran off to her room, as I was holding the flyer the letters were all in caps there was a picture of a tent a very neon type colored tent with elephants and tigers. As the others got closer we all started reading the flyer out loud in unison. "COME ONE, COME ALL TO THE AMAZING CIRCUS EXTRAVAGANZA GET TO MEET WITH LIVE PERFORMERS AND GET YOUR PICTURE TAKEN WITH ALL SORTS OF ANIMALS." "So it's a flyer for a circus?" Carlos was more confused than ever now. "Ya, wonder why they gave it to Katie?" "I don't know but this sounds interesting we should go, I have always wanted to get a lion's attention." I think James was only saying that to impress the only two women in the room. "Sure why not I got nothing else to do", Carlos said. "What about you Logan? You up for this circus idea I mean we have nothing else to do". The look in Logan's eyes was telling me that he was not much into what we were talking about, at that moment Logan collapsed to the floor as everyone called for him….

**A/N: I feel bad for not updating for two days sorry guys, remember R&R, also thank you guys for favoriting and following the story makes me feel all warm inside xD I feel like my chapters are getting a bit longer ha-ha hope that's a good thing. Anyways thanks guys again and trust me it's going to be more interesting the rest of the story…I hope xD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Lions, Tigers, and Bears...Oh My!**

**A/N: Well I decided to write another chapter, even though it has been like forever since I have gotten the chance to. I now have issues with my eye sights every time I see something not just the computer screen, even a billboard or whiteboard, the letters get blurry to me and it is hard for me to see from far. I think I might need glasses even though my vision is 20/20. The thought scares me…anyways so I have also decided to try an O/C kind of ordeal. I'll give you guys the info later on or if not next chapter because the O/C character plays a big role in the story...later on in the story that's why I haven't told you guys yet about it. Any ways I am going to stop blabbering and let you guys read on.**

_Frozen inside without your touch; Without your love, darling; Only you are the life among the dead; All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me; I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems; Got to open my eyes to everything; Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul; Don't let me die here; There must be something more; Bring me to life_

_ Evanescence-Bring Me To Life_

Mrs. Knight came running from the kitchen as soon as she heard the loud noise in the living room. "What happened?"" We don't know Logan just fell to the ground", everyone in the room just stared as Carlos Garcia picked up his now still friend from the floor. "Logan, wake up buddy…Logan?" the sound of Carlos's please were hard for the rest of them to hear, but Carlos wouldn't stop asking the same question. Camille, who was now more in shock rather than worry, wasn't moving an inch. Her gaze was toward Logan. Many thoughts ran towards each one of them to why he collapsed to the floor.

"Was it something I said Logan?" Carlos was still in attempt to try to get a reaction from Logan, but nothing was heard. "Carlos, he can't hear you". James was just trying to figure how this all happened so sudden.

Logan's POV:

My body felt numb I couldn't tell where I was the next thing I knew I was seeing black. I could hear Carlos asking something, it was very faint but I could tell it was Carlos. I wanted to answer whatever he was asking, but my voice was gone.

The next thing I knew it was cold, a little too cold….wait what the ? Why was it cold, was I dead? The next thing I knew it I was back into reality where everyone was around me in a circle. I felt wet and cold…I didn't realize that I was shivering so much. "What happened?" To be quite honest I didn't realize that I was out cold.

"OH MY GOSH LOGAN, ARE YOU OK?" Camille's grasp was harder than ever, I could have responded to her question but she was sucking the life force out of me. Even though her hugging did warm me up a bit. "W-w-what h-happened?" It was hard to ask due to my stuttering of the cold. "A-and w-w-w-why am I wet?" "You just collapsed in the floor when Carlos asked you about checking out the circus that just came into town." My back received goose bumps not because I was soaking in cold water, but after the mention of the circus…maybe that was why I fainted. "Camille you're not letting Logan breathe properly", I was breathing ok why Carlos was so defensive. "I-I'm f-f-fine C-C-Carlos. W-Who p-p-p-oured fr-freezing w-water o-o-on me?" every one of the eyes in the room pointed to my answer…typical Katie…" Sorry I panicked Logan you were out cold for a while, thought you might have left us there for a minute". "Thanks Katie, hope I don't develop a cold". "Why worry Gustavo gave us the day off so I guess getting a cold won't be much of a worry now would it Logie?" Carlos always thought of a way to turn a negative situation into a positive one.

Everyone had already left to attend to their recent activities, Mrs. Knight was cleaning the kitchen, Kendall left with Jo to the Palm Woods lobby, and the only ones that were left by my side were James, Camille, and Carlos. "You ok, Logan want me to get you a glass of water?" couldn't Carlos see that I was already covered in water? His generosity made me smile, I couldn't say no to that offer, even though I didn't want to even see water after Katie practically bathed me in it. "Sure Carlos that would be fine". His face became red and a big smile was now on his face, he ran off to the kitchen.

"So, Camille I saw that Stephanie isn't here with you guys, where is she?" Camille just got up and her worry was gone from her face in an instant. "Oh, she decided to go to some competition for Directors, she just left us a note saying to tell Carlos, which reminds me can you please tell him I feel like he's just getting more and more mad whenever I hang out with you." "Ha-ha, nah that's just Carlos he's just being overprotective, even though I told him I hated being babied". "He really does care for you Logan", at that Camille just took out her phone and checked the time."Hay Logan I actually got to go Jo and I need to practice for some parts we want to audition for." I didn't want to question Camille any longer." Ok, hope you get the part", "Hope, so two…well I will see you later then." With that Camille went straight to Jo.

"Really…now? But we just got here and now we got to go?", "Yes Jo, and come one!" "WELL HANG SOME TIME K." Jo yelled from a distance from the door to Kendall I presume. "Where was Camille heading off too in such a hurry Logan?" "Oh, something about them trying out an audition". With that Kendall just walked away.

I was still freezing but not as bad as I was when I first woke up. Carlos came skipping along with a glass filled with water. I was surprised that the water didn't spill on the way over here. "Here you go buddy, one glass of fresh water". "Thanks Carlos", I actually did have a reason for my show earlier but I was kind of afraid to tell Carlos or anyone at the time, but now that it is just the two of us alone in the living room I decided to tell Carlos, he is one of my best friends after all.

After indulging the whole glass of water I placed the cup down next to me. Carlos was in awe seeing me drink all the water down so fast. "Wow, you were thirsty huh Logie" " Ha-ha ya I guess I was, thanks a bunch Carlos". With that Carlos's face ended up blushing, something about him was different, but I didn't want to point it out. With that the silence in the room was getting awkward "Hay Carlos… I uh…remembered when I had my uh…episode earlier?" With the mention of what happened Carlos just looked at the floor in a sad way. "Ya, what happened to you Logie?"

"I uh…" man this was harder than I thought I couldn't possibly keep this from Carlos especially to the guys as well. " Carlos, I have Coulrophobia", Carlos's face went from sad to confuse that instant, "What's that", "It means that I am afraid of clowns". With that Carlos went to worried; his face was going through so many emotions lately. "I guess that is why I fainted at the picture with the clown". I was in shock as to why Carlos wasn't laughing to my phobia he just smiled at the thought. "Don't worry Logie nothing will happen to you when I am around I'll make sure of that." That answer told me we were still on with the circus trip. "Um…Carlos, I actually don't feel like going to the circus…I had a near scary experience when I was seven."

With that I got up and Carlos jumped up to the couch. He was lying on his belly and his arms on his chin. He looked like a school girl fascinated on a conversation. "Don't worry, I have time".

"Well…um…ok".

**A/N: Sorry I didn't want to end it like this but I didn't know how to end this chapter. Don't worry I will explain Logan's deal next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: It Was My Problem

**A/N: So, I hope for those of you that have been reading my story are not mad at me for taking forever to update. I was going to update on Halloween night but long story short I had no time on my hands….sorry guys. Also for those of you who couldn't wait and decided to stuff your face full of candy on Halloween night may I wish you guys luck at your next dentist appointment. My other reason for updating so late was probably due to writer's block once again…So on behalf that I did not update I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can…I also realized that I did not put a disclaimer in the previous chapter…which scares me lol.**

**Disclaimer: I am happy to announce that there is definitely a new episode of Big Time Rush so hang in there guys…I also decided to quit my vocal lessons and try Hip-Hop dancing maybe be like Big Time Rush's backup dancer or something…I tell ya I can do a mean moon walk and other stuff…..Sadly I do not own Big Time Rush, if I did then well heck they'd have more episodes of BTR and maybe a bit more concerts..Don't want to over exhaust the boys now do we.**

_Watching me, wanting me; I can feel you pull me down; Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down; Haunted-Evanescence_

_Flashback_

_Little Logan Mitchell was sitting in the couch swinging his feet back and forth in the living room of the Mitchell's house. His dad was in the kitchen washing dishes as his wife had left to go run some errands. The ignition was heard from outside as Mrs. Mitchell turned on the car, then faintly but surely the car noise was heard leaving the driveway._

_Logan was observing his living room looking at the photos of his parents when they were younger and other photos of them at parties. Logan turned in surprise when he heard his dad turn on the water faucet to start washing dishes._

_As Logan got up, his small feet carried him to the kitchen where his dad was at washing the dishes. "Hi Daddy." Logan's neck went as far up as he could get it to so he could see his father's reaction of him. "Logan, why are you in the kitchen?" Logan's father wasn't the type of person to not spend time with his son, he was just caught up with work that his wife had left him to do. Not to mention that he works night times and he hardly got any rest that day._

"_Her Logan, try to see what's on maybe the Power Ranger's are on." Logan's eyes just stared straight to the remote, he didn't know how to use it since he hardly watched T.V. he would just either study or read a book. _

_Logan's fingers curled in contact with the remote and he took it confused. As Logan waddled back to the living room and sat back down in his regular spot as before, he looked at the remote wondering how it worked._

"_Let's See…DADDY THE T.V. WON'T WORK!" Logan was pointing the remote on the screen and waiting to see if anything happened. He got more frustrated when the T.V. did not turn on the way he wanted to. He saw his parents turn it on for him before and pictures came on the screen, why didn't it happen for him?_

_Logan's father walked in from the kitchen and saw his son just sitting there pointing the remote at the T.V. with frustration in his eyes. The scene made him chuckle because he had forgotten to show his son how to turn it on, he wasn't one of those kids that spend most of their time watching T.V. on the weekends._

"_Here Logan let me help you", "Daddy the T.V. doesn't like me." Mr. Mitchell chuckled again and realized Logan was staring at him more confused than he already was. "It's because when you turn on the T.V. you need to push the big red button here that says "on" Logan, if you don't do that then nothing comes on the T.V."_

_With the press of the button Mr. Mitchell turned on the screen of the T.V. and Logan was staring at it in awe. "When you're going to change the channel Logan, you press these numbers." Mr. Mitchell's fingers went straight to the numbers on the buttons._

"_Ok Daddy, I think I know now", Logan reached out his hands in attempt to grab the remote from his father. "Ok sport, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me to teach you anything else", with that Mr. Mitchell went off to the kitchen to finish the dishes._

_Logan was observing the remote in fascination as what else the remote can do, he read tons of words on the remote he didn't know what most of them were for, but his curiosity got the better of him and he changed the channel by pressing what his dad told him to do._

_On the screen a character appeared with red hair like he was electrocuted, he had a red nose and wore white make up. Logan was just staring at the person on the screen as he smiled and jumped. Logan then tried to change the channel to try to find the channel with Power Ranger's on, but instead he accidentally had hired the volume. _

_Once the volume hit max the red nosed person got closer to the television screen. Logan, still trying to figure how to lower the volume didn't realize that the person on the screen had changed his appearance._

_As little Logan looked up to try to fix the volume the character in the screen of the television screamed out an evil maniacal laughter and his teeth started to get pointy and his eyes screamed murder._

_The sound of the evil laughter of the clown was loud enough for Logan's dad to hear. The sound of the plate smashing on the floor made Logan drop the remote as he screamed in terror of the crazed clown on the television screen._

"_Logan, are you ok?" Logan's father picked up the remote and tried to turn the volume down, but he soon realized that the batteries were on the floor. He picked them up and tried as fast as he can to put them on. Finally, successful he pointed the remote to the television screen and lowered the volume and changed it to the Power Rangers._

_Logan was now traumatized and on the floor sitting up, he was staring at the wall afraid to say anything at all. Mr. Mitchell saw that his son started to bring up tears, immediately Mr. Mitchell's father instincts kicked in and he grabbed Logan and hugged him in an embrace. Mr. Mitchell realized that Logan had placed an arm on his back, letting Mr. Mitchell know that he was fine._

_Even though Logan tried to convince his dad that he was fine, his sobs gave away his scare. Logan embraced Mr. Mitchell even harder saying "Make it go away daddy", Mr. Mitchell's eyes stared directly to the floor opposite of Logan as he felt utterly guilty for leaving Logan alone. "Don't worry Logie Daddy made him go away"._

End Flashback

Carlos's POV:

Hearing Logan tell his story must have bought back horrific memories, because tears streamed across his face when he kept on repeating "Make it go away". I immediately grabbed a hold of him and I just brushed my hand on his hair.

As much as it felt good for Logan to be this close to me, it felt so awful because he was shaking as he cried. I hated seeing Logan like this, but I knew as his best friend that I would protect him.

I wanted to say something, anything to make him stop crying to forget that horrifying moment, but I had nothing to say. What could I say? To man up to stop crying I couldn't do that to Logan, he told me this for a reason. So I did what was best for Logan, I just held him. "I…I..don't know what to say Logie".

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that you were terrified of clowns, why didn't you tell us…me anything earlier?" Logan stopped crying, but you could tell that he was crying because of the dried up tears in his face and his trembling never seized to stop.

"I-I-I w-w-was a-" I placed a finger on his lips, I didn't want him to continue because I knew what was coming and I wanted him to tell me once he stopped shaking. "Logan, you don't have to explain I understand, we all have our phobias, but how are we going to know if you don't tell us. Look if you were afraid that we would make fun of you for being afraid, you're wrong Logie."

Logan looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't let it out; I just got up and gave him my arm. "Come on let's get you something to eat, you haven't eaten".

Logan grabbed my hand and we walked to the kitchen to see what we could find.

That night Logan and I decided to sleep in the same room, incase Logan had nightmares and screamed in the middle of the night I would be there and take care of him. "Carlos, you don't have to do this", Logan was fluffing his pillow and placing it on the bed that was right next to the window. "No, Logie I want to and if you try to make me leave I won't talk to you anymore".

With that Logan smile "Thanks, but please don't tell Kendall or James…I-I-m still afraid that they'll-" "They won't if you just tell them, what happens if they want to go to the circus tomorrow, you're going to have to tell them Logan." "I know, but please I'll tell them when the time is right, just don't tell them Carlos".

I couldn't help it he was using those looks on me, I didn't want to lie to my other best friends, keeping this from them would drive me crazy in the inside.

**A/N: I kind of sort of did and didn't like this chapter only because of my previous writer's block. However, I hope you guys that are reading can review and tell me how this story is progressing to your likings k, my title has to do with a movie I think its kind of obvious don't you think, also I still haven't decided on the O/C thing yet if anyone wants to have their character in the story just put your (Name:), (Age:), (And maybe like pick your talent your best one, like something you can do in a ring in front of people idk lol go nuts) Tell me a little something about yourself, like your I don't know preppy, or emo or you'd like your character to be emo, or happy, sad anything. Like I said anything goes, also the deadline is until I reach chapter 9 so I think that should hopefully be enough time, if not please tell me xD. Also be aware that your character will have an important part in the story…well I think that's it review that's all I can say for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Shall We Begin?**

**A/N: Hay you guys sorry for the delay, again had things to do. So, ya I forgot to mention on my previous chapter that if there aren't any O/C entries I'll just make the character up as I go, so if you want to be the one in the story just send me basic info (See Ch. 7, and Ch. 6). For those of you that didn't think I would post an O/C I am sorry for the late news, so in favor for forgetting I shall extend the date. Because I think that that wasn't fair for most of you guys….My bad.**

**Disclaimer: Don't worry guys I am trying my best to be that backup dancer for the BTR guys….hopefully. I actually hate posting this because every word is like a knife going into my chest but, I….Do…wish…that…I owned…Big…Time…Rush…but …..I….Don't…*tear***

_So follow me down; Out of this town; Girl you're moving way too slow; So follow me down, I'll show you around; There's a place we gotta go_

_Follow Me Down-3OH!3_

**James' POV:**

"G…e…ja…, Jam…Ge…." I heard someone talking I just didn't realize who it was. I tried to concentrate on who was trying to get my attention, since all I saw were the back of my eyelids. "GET…..JAMES" it got closer, whatever it was I was trying to swat it away. It sounded like it was coming after me; the next noise got my attention. "OWW, JAMES GET UP DAMN IT!"

I could hear my shriek echo from across the room as the UV rays hit my eyes. "TOO BRIGHT, CLOSE THE BLINDS, CLOSE THE BLINDS!" with that I covered myself up trying to adjust my eye sight slowly but surely.

I heard laughter from out of my cover of blankets; I was gaining my vision as my eyes slowly opened up. Logan and Carlos were laughing up a storm "What are you two laughing about?" they didn't say anything they both pointed straight next to each other with smirks on their faces.

Kendall was lying next to the night stand holding his head, with a really angry look on his face. "Why are you on the floor Kendall?" Kendall just gave an angry smirk and stormed off to the bathroom. "HA-HA Ja..James ha-ha, you ahh I can't tell him Logan help ha-ha me out here buddy ha-ha!" my eyebrows shifted I still didn't catch the joke. I turned to Logan hoping to get some answers; I just wanted to laugh that he could not hold in his laughter. "You, ha-ha kind of punched Kendall while he was trying to wake you up James", can't believe I hit Kendall.

"Is he ok guys?" "Ya, he …it's just that when you punched him he fell over and hit his head on the nightstand ha-ha" Logan just bursted out into laughter and he couldn't speak no more. It was pointless trying to get information out of those two now.

I got up out of my bed and rushed to the bathroom where Kendall was pressing on the back of his head. "You ok Kendall? I am so sorry, I-" it's ok James I'm fine, just that lately I have been getting hit. First Carlos and now well you." "I didn't mean it Kendall I was having a weird dream and then I don't know" "Hay James its fine, don't worry it's just a small bruise nothing to it k buddy?" "Ouch, though it hurts".

Sadly I didn't know what to do when it came to medical stuff, but then Logan showed up with his right elbow clinging to Carlos' left shoulder. I can see they were still laughing it all up as Logan tried to make words. "Don't worry Kendall I'll help you out come here".

"Sorry again Kendall", with that I just did an about face and walked out of the bathroom. No one was in the living room, so I just tossed my whole body to the couch and breathed a heavy "sigh". My eyes wondered through the apartment and then something had caught my eye. It was the neon flyer we were all staring at the previous day.

The sound of the door open from the bathroom kind of surprised me a little as I turned to see Logan holding Kendall on the head. Carlos ran past me still with a smirk on his face to the kitchen. Moments later Carlos ran back with a blue towel in a ball, I guess it was ice for Kendall's head. "Thanks Carlos, you two Logan glad you know all that you know, if not I would have probably have waited for my mom to have returned."

"Hay guys do we have anything planned today, like I don't know go to the Palm Wood's pool today?" "Nah, Katie told me that almost every kid in the Palm Woods is busy with other things, so unless you want to hang with Mr. Bitters' then I would advise you to stay away from the lobby". I think Kendall had meant that last one to be a joke.

Logan and Kendall came back to the living room, Logan was still holding Kendall's ice bag in place. "Then what are we supposed to do today anyway Gustavo hasn't told us when we could return yet." "Ya, and I am not going to spend my rest of the time off here inside the apartment. " Carlos' finger was pointing straight at me with his little anger face. "Ok, Ok fine…" my eyes trailed off, I had forgotten that I was holding the flyer. "Hay, how about we go to the circus that is in town….trust me it'll be worth it we can meet tons of random girls". Kendall's eyes just rolled around at my sudden loud thought, I knew he didn't like me saying that.

The clatter of the ice in the back was heard as it fell off of Kendall's head. "Woops, sorry Kendall I was just…" "Its fine Logan I'll get it" with that Kendall just reached down and picked up the bag of ice. "So, you sure you want to go to the circus James, I mean it sounds kind of….odd that we would go".

"Yeah, James I mean don't you think maybe we should hang with the girls instead". Carlos added on, Carlos just stared in plea as if like he didn't want to go so badly. "Guys, Camille is out going for a role, and Jo she's out with her as well. Didn't Stephanie go to some Director's Competition?" Kendall's face suddenly turned into a grin" oh ya they did, I had totally forgot that Jo had send me a text message saying that Camille had gotten countless auditions, and that Camille needed moral support from Jo."

"See, so why are we going to just sit here and do nothing when we can go out and try to enjoy the circus". Kendall just got up "You know what I think that's an excellent idea James" the both of us just stared directly at Carlos and Logan hoping for a quick answer from both of them. "So you guys up for it or not?" "Look James, I would like to go to the circus as much as the next guy, but I feel like just going to the circus this early wouldn't be fun" Carlos was just spitting out things for us not to go, I for one didn't want to go, but hay there wasn't anything else to do all day and this was the only thing on our agenda.

"Kendall, are you feeling ok to go?" Logan now spoke. "Ya Logan I'm fine in fact I don't think I'll be doing head spins at the circus". "But what if you injure yourself but worse." "Logan I'll be fine, so shall we go attend the circus?"

"Sure" Carlos just said in a disappointing manner, "Wait, wait, wait…..WHA-ow? I mean umm, sure…" we all turned to face Logan, that was odd. "Ok, then tonight we shall go to the circus…"

**A/N: So, I forgot to mention that the date has been changed to Ch. 11 so there is still time. Also I might not update for a while due to certain situations with computer issues, I'll explain next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Corn Dogs of Satisfaction**

**A/N: So you guys I'm back after so long, I was actually hoping to make two chapters as a token of me saying sorry for the delay…we'll see how that turns out. Hope you guys loved the recent episode of Big Time Rush…I was laughing when Guitar Dude got smashed with his guitar after making fun of The Jennifer's for putting on glue on their lips…best scene eva ha-ha. Also I am happy to say that I have updated my music so I have more music to post for future chapters. Guys like I said previous chapters if you want to be part of the story have your info done k, oh I also forgot to mention this but if anyone can guess the movie Logan was watching when he got scared I'll add you somewhere in the story paired with either Kendall or James…but whoever tells me first k…it's a given the title gives it all away.**

_Echoes knocking on locked doors, All the laughter from before, I'd rather live out on the street, Than in this haunted memory, I've called the movers, called the maids, We'll try to exorcise this place, Drag my mattress to the yard, Crumble, tumble house of cards; _

_*Funhouse-P!nk_

**Carlos POV:**

*smack* "WHA-owe? I mean umm, sure…" I turned to look at Logan who was now shooting death glares at me for smacking him.

"Ok, then tonight we shall go to the circus" James said with a sudden sparkle in his glare. Lucky, James said that we would go to the circus tonight not right now so at least there was time to help Logan out with his problem.

*smack* "Oomph", I felt pressure and pain in my stomach as James and Kendall walked away to their rooms.

"OOOWWW, Carlos why did you hit me, you know I don't want to go to the circus. Why did you make me say yes?"

Still holding my stomach I started shooting death glares at Logan to suppose to why he hit me back. "OOOOOW back Logan Mitchell, why did you hit me back, if you haven't noticed I have a plan so bare with me."

"Well I sure hope so Carlos, because I don't want to end up having to explain to James and Kendall why I might have a panic attack in the middle of the circus in front of millions of strangers!"

Logan now had his nostrils stuck out like a raging bull. I tried not to laugh, but it was cute that he was furious.

"Look Logan, I can't tell you right now due to the fact of Kendall and James in the other room possibly hearing us but I'll tell you my plan soon ok." With that Logan seemed to at-ease and his eyes ended up making a worried look as well.

I immediately embraced Logan for a hug as to tell him not to worry. "Come one buddy, cheer up have fun, it's not every day that Gustavo gives us the day off. Besides you don't have to worry because I'll be there if anything happens to you trust me."

"Fine, Carlos….um, you can-" with that Logan returned the hug.

* * *

Each ticking the clock made in the living room the more upset my stomach was getting. I can't believe that it was almost going to be six o' clock already, luckily James takes the longest to get ready so that gives me enough time to build a strategy for Logan to make it out brave from the circus.

I was putting on a hoody, because according to Mama Mitchell it was going to get colder later on at night. As I stared at my reflection in the mirror, Logan's reflection caught my eye as he was just standing there.

The thing with Logan was he was always the first one to finish things first. When it comes to changing, hockey, running, homework, texting….ya I think I made my point. So it was rather hard to try to put on my hoody and looking at his worried glance at the same time. "Owe! Crap" without noticing I caught my finger in the zipper.

"You ok Carlos?" Logan finally lifted his head from the floor of the carpet to me. "Argh, ya I kind of caught my finger in the zipper, and it really hurts now." Logan then threw a smirk at my staggering pain of my zipper, _nice going idiot you were worried about Logan being upset and now he's laughing at your sudden pain._

Still trying to kiss my finger so that maybe the pain would go away just a little I gave Logan a death glare, which was funny because all day we have been giving each other death glares since after James gave his speech of boredom.

I decided not to say anything because this was actually the first time he put a "sort of" smile on his face. I didn't want to ruin the moment for him, since he will be going to the circus today and all.

"Come on I'm ready, let's see if James and Kendall are as well so we can go already", with that Logan and I were heading straight for the door.

"Knowing James, we could be here till ten at night and he'll still be trying to even his hair out." The both of us let out a loud laughter, our echoes probably reached the ears of Kendall because his head popped up from the side of the door way of James and Kendall's room.

"What's so funny guys? Are you guys making fun of me?"

"No, Kendall, were laughing at James and his abilities to take forever when it comes to his hair" Logan just pushed his elbow to my shoulder and I laughed along with him.

"Oh, ha-ha ya that's James for ya, HURRY UP KEN! BARBIE NEEDS TO USE THE BATHROOM!"

Our echoes of our laughter could be heard from miles as we laughed at Kendall's "Barbie" remark to James.

"VERY FUNNY KENDALL" James yelled from the bathroom.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like years James got out of the bathroom with his lucky comb in hand.

"OH, MY GOSH! FINALLY, we thought you died in there James." Kendall's sarcasm echoed through the apartment.

Logan and I just giggled at Kendall's sarcasm. "Very funny Kendall, I am now done with the bathroom so you may use it now."

"Gee, thanks king Diamond you are so generous", "Ok, Kendall cut the sarcasm." James voice started to get annoyed by Kendall's sarcasm. Which made the scene much funnier for Logan and I. I swear I was busting up a gut.

"Why you two wearing hoodies?" James just pointed at our hoodies in confusion.

"Because Mama Mitchell here said that it was going to get cold later on tonight, so he forced me to put on the hoodie." I said just moving my head towards Logan.

"Hay, you're going to thank me when you're not sick and missing out Carlos." "Ok Mama Mitchell whatever you say", I just rolled my eyes at his statement.

"We'll, I'm ready guys let's go unless you guys are forgetting anything then let's go." Kendall said while coming out of the bathroom.

"Alright let's hit the circus boys", James started doing his "swave walk he does when he walks up to girls he's going to hit on.

* * *

The drive to the circus was really dull to the fact that James was trying to start a conversation about Cuda products with Kendall, and Logan was all quite and stressed out that we were going to the circus, which left me with no one to talk to except look at the city lights of Los Angeles.

You had to admit the beauty of the night lights of Los Angeles was stunning no matter if you have been living here all your life or barely arrived to Los Angeles.

My attention was drawn away from the lights to a really big red and white tent in the middle of two buildings.

The humongous tent was being held by the two large buildings, while the Christmas lights were hanging horizontally from each corner making the scene even more stunning to look at.

"We'll guys we are here", Kendall said while still looking at the huge tent. The funny thing was that from a mile away you can easily spot the big red and white tent, but up close you could make out other stuff like Carnival rides and booths. There were tons of stands all over the place.

As all four of us got off the "Big Time Rush Mobile" as Gustavo put that as, the smell of cotton candy and funnel cakes caught my nostrils.

"You guys smell that" at that exact instant my stomach started making noises.

"Ha-ha, ya and so does your stomach Carlos." James just smirked and we all started walking towards the ticket booth in the front.

As we reached the ticket booth Kendall took out his wallet. "Four tickets my good man." The man in the booth had a pouty look as he saw Kendall take out cash from his wallet. "Ha, celebrities they're all the same." The grumpy man in the ticket booth said really silently, but I managed to understand him perfectly and I gave him a death glare…which by the way wasn't my only one today.

As Kendall retrieved the tickets from the grumpy man in the ticket booth, I "accidentally" yawned spreading my arms out and hitting the grumpy man in the ticket booth. As we walked in to the circus I heard a loud "Hey" from the grumpy man in the ticket booth, I turned and smirked at him. The look on his face looked really scary, he looked like he was going to charge at me any second with a knife to kill me.

A lot of kids were running around from place to place to try to get in line for a ride they wanted to go to, and a lot of couples were in the booths winning stuffed animals for their loved one.

Some kids stopped on their way to a get in line on a ride as they saw us. Some even saying "Look mommy, its Big Time Rush." Of course I waved and said hi to be friendly to the kids.

The thing that kind of got me annoyed were the girls passing by and waving, all saying "Hi, Logan."

Too bad my yawning trick wouldn't work on the girls. Instead I just pointed at James and whispered "He's Single" maybe that will draw less attention to Logan, and it worked.

James now probably had the biggest ego out of the four of us since every five seconds a group of girls would pass by and say hi.

"Guys I am still hungry let's go get some corn dogs!" the three of them just looked at me and at each other and just nodded.

I jumped in mid-air and skipped to the food stand.

As I reached the food stand the young man there waved, "OH, MY GOSH, its Carlos, from Big Time Rush." As he finished his sentence everyone turned and started screaming.

Securities from the circus came by to warn the attacking fans to step away. After so long they eased off.

"Ok, let's try this again. Hi, may I have four corn dogs please." The young man was still flabbergasting over who I was. "Um..s-s-sure. MARRY FOUR CORNDOGS!" his voice cracked when he said corndogs.

The lady passing the corn dogs to the young man just gave it to him in full force. As he handed me my corndogs he couldn't help but ask "Can I-I-I-Have your autograph?" I just smirked, "Sure."

After signing my signature to the young man I handed him some cash for the corn dogs. "T-T-T—Thank you come a-a-gain."

Walking with tons of confidence and my corn dogs Kendall, James, and Logan just stared at my episode that just happened.

"What was all that about" James said, "The rest of us were here, why didn't they attack us like they did to you?"

"I don't know" I said moving my shoulders.

I devoured my corn dogs in no time when I heard James yell "Hay I thought those were for us?"

"Ha-ha sorry James I guess I was hungry and forgot to offer you guys some."

"Whatever, I'm going to try to get my own corn dog and I am not sharing with you." Right before he started walking away we heard someone yell out Logan's name.

"LOOOOOOGAAAAANNN!" just as I feared "they" were here.

**A/N: We'll you guys this is by far my longest chapter in this story so far ha-ha. I promised I was going to explain my sudden disappearance, so I will. All I have to say was that I ended up losing a computer and gaining a new one it just took me longer to get one that's why I am barely posting this chapter like at 12 am. Just another heads up the O/C character could be boy or girl either or. The only thing is that the person that guesses the movie I mention on the top does get to be paired with James or Kendall in my story, but that's if you're a girl, if you are a guy and guesses it right I'll put you in the story along with the main O/C character of the story. So ya you guys please try to send in those info just look at Ch. 6, 7, and 8 I forgot the other chapters and I am too lazy to check ha-ha but they are there if not just message me for the straight information or just put your information on a review. So guys thank you guys for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Guess Who's Back!**

**A/N: Hay you guys I'm back, sorry for not updating my story. I was going to update it on Thanksgiving but so many things had occurred that day and the day after I was having trouble with my computer, but that's all fixed now ha-ha. I also forgot I might need another person to be paired up with James or Kendall just saying ha-ha anyone want James? I feel so horrible saying that for James, because Kendall is already taken first one to review saying they want to gets him, again I feel horrible saying that…just put your Name that you want me to refer you as in the story, your likes and interests, your talent just in case, features (meaning hair, eyes, skin, ect.), and if your shy or you like conversations or mysterious you know anything you want your character to be. You guys got till maybe CH.11 to pair up with James if not I shall extend it to Ch. 12 but that's maybe as far as I shall go. Sorry I have kept you guys from the story I feel even more horrible…..**

**Disclaimer: I feel like I don't have to be forced to say this but I am, I wish I owned Big Time Rush, but I don't….at least not yet ha-ha. Still working on my routine to try to be a backup dancer for the boys anyone wants to help me out? Ha-ha I am kidding guys.**

_Lose your clothes, In the crowd. We're it down, 'Til the sun comes back around. N-now we're getting so smashed. Knocking over trash cans. Eurbody breakin' bottles, It's a filthy hot mess. Gonna get faded, I'm not the designated, Driver so, I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a, There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all. And they turn me on. When they Take It Off. When they Take It Off. Everybody Take It Off._

_Ke$ha-"Take It Off"_

Carlos POV:

"LOOOOOOGAAAAANNN!" I quickly turned around to see who was directing Logan's name. To my dissatisfaction Camille and Stephanie were hear….wait STEPHANIE WAS HERE! This can't be good for me; I thought she was in some Directors Competition in LA.

I heard a small yelp, I was guessing that the small yelp came from Logan himself. I couldn't blame him.

As I lost my train of thought Camille came charging like a bull straight for Logan, at that I stepped forward to Camille blocking Logan in the process.

"CAMIIILLLLEE how's it going?" Camille's running and anticipation slowed down and her face was changed from eager and excited to confused and sort of anger in her face. At that I heard Logan's sigh of relief.

"Carlos, hay! What are you guys doing at the circus?" my smirk was very noticeable as I knew that Camille saying why we were there was really meaning "Get out this is mine and Logan's time alone."

"We had nothing else to do at the Palm Woods, because "some" people said they had to go to auditions today." I didn't noticed that Stephanie was listening in on our conversation.

"Well, Carlos my audition is over." Camille said with another confused look in her eyes.

At that Logan stepped in, "Why didn't you girls text us, we could have stayed at the Apartment to see if you girls wanted to hang or something."

Camille turned away, maybe for dramatic effect or something. Then she turned around to face Stephanie.

"SEE I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE CALLED STEPH." By now half of the people in the circus were staring at us six due to Camille's big mouth.

Stephanie just walked up to Camille and gave her a nasty look as to why she blamed her for not calling. "I'm, sorry you guys..it's just that I thought that you guys were still doing your guys night thing that Camille and Jo told me about…" with that she stared straight to Camille as to taunt her that she put back the blame on Camille. Camille just gave her the same nasty look as Stephanie did earlier.

Stephanie then turned to me and walked closer to me. " So since I was finished with my Director's Competition, I texted Camille and asked if she was done with her audition. Then we decided to see what we could do around LA."

"As Camille's dad drove us around we spotted this circus, we've been here for quite some time now and well we were just about to leave….till you guys showed up, now there is a reason to stay."

Don't get me wrong Stephanie is quite the catch for me, but I don't feel the spark I get when I am around Logan….I wonder if Logan feels the same…

Logan, hearing Stephanie's words got closer and dragged Stephanie to a corner, to themselves…was Logan doing this unporpuse?

I stared at Stephanie and Logan get into their own conversation from the corner. From the looks of it I wasn't the only one interested in what Logan was trying to tell Stephanie, Camille was tapping her foot on the floor and her arms were crossed with one another.

I just chuckled a little and Camille stared at me in surprise. "What? Carlos, why aren't you mad that Logan just took Stephanie?" she said in a low voice, so that James and Kendall wouldn't hear us.

I just chuckled some more and whispered to her as well, "Well Camille, see unlike you, Logan is my best friend I fully trust him and Stephanie to have a decent conversation."

"What if they are talking about you, who knows maybe Logan is talking about you." It was clear to me that Camille was only trying to convince me that Logan had a thing for Stephanie only to get them to stop talking.

It wasn't going to work, even though I had nerves all over the place about Logan liking Stephanie, I knew for a fact that Logan wouldn't do that to me.

James and Kendall were too busy having their own conversation as well, this whole meeting ended up splitting up to three different conversations.

The tension between Camille and I could be sliced in the middle with a knife, there was nothing else to talk about.

I tried clearing my throat to try to make noise. At that Stephanie came back to Camille's side and just stared at me.

"So, you guys just got here?" Stephanie just said, I was still trying to find out what Logan and her were talking about. She just continued her conversation like if nothing happened.

"Um…ya, we just got here." With that James and Kendall entered the conversation, "You should have seen the people at the concession stands over there, they freaked out when they saw Carlos."

James pointed to the concession stand where I was at. "Ha, how do you like being noticed guys?" Stephanie was just loving this attention that James gave me all of a sudden with the concession stand story.

"We'll like we would know because we were standing right here, and no one noticed us…but OH SURE THEY NOTICE CARLOS!"

James started getting louder and Stephanie and Camille just giggled at James burst on how I was more famous than him.

"That's not true James, all the girls in the circus that passed by us kept on waving to you and you only" I lied, they were eying Logan, but I told them that James was single.

I guess that boosted up his ego and he just smiled. "Ya, that is true thanks for pointing that out Carlos." With that he just took out his lucky comb and ran it through his hair.

At that Stephanie looked at her watch, "Oh, shoot! Camille we have to go I told my mom that I would be home to help her make dinner."

"But I was just about to go on a date with Logan." My eyes got wide, was she serious?

"Wait, what?" Logan was more confused than ever. His face was looking straight to Stephanie and Stephanie just nodded and looked at Camille.

"Do you want to tell my mom how I abandoned her just so you can have a moment with Logan Camille?"

With that Camille just rolled her eyes and stomped her foot very loudly.

"Fine! Logan, text me when you guys get back from the circus so we can have a real date."

With that Stephanie and Camille said their goodbyes and went straight to the ticket booth guy, who was still staring at me really creepy.

"Well, that was fun…OFF TO THE RIDES!" James changed his tone of voice as to disguise his voice.

* * *

We were walking around the circus for quite some time already. I slowed down my pace to were Logan was, he was walking mighty slow and I knew that he was still uncomfortable with the whole circus clown thing.

"So, what did you tell Stephanie over there just a while ago?" I tried to whisper so that only Logan heard me.

"I told her Carlos." I just stared at Logan in confusion told her about what? I wasn't aware of what he was referring to.

"About what Logie?" with that Logan turned to me.

"I told her about my Coulrophobia Carlos." He just stared straight to the ground as if he was ashamed.

"Why did you though Logie? I mean if there was a reason you can tell me, or if you just wanted someone else rather than just me to know than that's fine I don't mind at all I-"

With that Logan interrupted me in midsentence, " It's not that Carlos, I just didn't want Camille's stay to extend this trip…I am actually still uncomfortable with this whole circus thing."

I just looked at Logan, he was also staring at me as if I had all the answers…which was strange because Logan was way smarter than I was, and I mean way smarter.

"Look Logie I promise you that I'll protect you from any danger you might cross into." I was just glad that we were surrounded by a lot of people so that way no one would try to hurt us.

With my small bravery and protection speech, Logan just smiled and looked straight. The wind started to pick up as it grew a bit more later.

By now I was shivering none stop, wish I had taken my jacket instead of leaving it in the "Big Time Rush Mobile."

With that I felt a sudden touch on my shoulder. As I turned to see what it was, Logan was covering me up with his jacket…I was trying to hide my blush from him but I was guessing that I failed miserably at it because Logan just smiled.

"Told you to bring your jacket Carlos, I guess someone owes me an apology now do they." I just rolled by eyes and smiled.

"All right Mama Mitchell, I am sorry that I disobeyed your orders." I did the puppy dog look on Logan, yes I did manage to sneak in some time with Katie to teach me the look, I might add that I might be too good for the look.

Logan just giggled some more, I noticed that James and Kendall came to a complete stop and their necks were looking up.

I just turned my head up to see what got their attention, there was a sign with neon lights and in pink it said "House of Mirrors" I immediately caught notice of the figure next to the pink neon words, there was a clown next to the sign.

Logan and I just stood there hoping that James and Kendall wouldn't want to go in there. I was worried for Logan's sake.

"Hay guess check this one out. It looks really awkward just here away from all the other rides and stands." Kendall just said looking around the rest of the circus.

"I wonder if it's worth going in for." I immediately turned to Logan who was now grabbing my arm. I had to admit I didn't expect to take advantage of Logan's phobia.

At that a random noise was heard, and then we turned to Kendall. "What! I am hungry and you guys are forgetting that Carlos ate four corndogs and I didn't get any!"

With that Logan just jumped at the opportunity to leave the "House of Mirrors", "Well why don't we just go and see if we can go get a bit to eat, I think I all of a sudden got hungry as well."

"You know you guys don't have to keep pointing the corndog incident at me, I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

As we started making our way to find a concession stand near-by I started to all of a sudden get a weird feeling…a feeling that we were being watched.

* * *

Anonymous POV:

As I was watching many people pass by I noticed four teenage boys approaching close to where I was at. I immediately took cover behind a pile of barrels that were placed next to the "House of Mirrors".

The teen boys stopped at the "House of Mirrors", they spent almost what seemed like five minutes standing there looking at the sign.

My eyes widen as I found out who they were, of course they were the famous Big Time Rush.

So, that little girl at the Palm Woods did do as I told her. I knew that the little girl in the Palm Woods was the little brother of Kendall Knight, the blonde haired kid of the boy band Big Time Rush.

As I knew it they were foolish enough to come as a group. This was going smoothly all I had to do was try to do my best to get to them undetected.

I had noticed the kid next to the Latino one, was shaking from his feet, my guess was that he was forced to come here.

It didn't matter to me at all soon they all would end up regretting ever coming here.

With that a noise came up and the other three boys turned to look at the blonde kid of the group and then the Latino bursted something about being sorry for.

Then they started walking away. I banged my fist on the barrel next to me, what did I have to do to get these kids to go in.

Then a thought occurred to me, as I saw them walk away farther and farther from the ride, the Latino boy turned around and stared straight to the barrels from where I was at. Drat! Did he spot me?

Then I noticed that he just turned around and started running to catch up with the other group members of Big Time Rush.

I breathed a sigh of relief and got up from behind the barrels and made my way to the same direction the boys were heading to, only this time I was more determined to catch up to them knowing that they did end up coming here according to my plan.

Eying people walking passed by, some children tugged their parents to look at how I was dressed, the thought didn't occurred to me at all to say the least I was here for one thing and one thing only.

To get rid of Big Time Rush and whoever else that plans to get in my way between me and them.

*Bam* I was on the ground before I knew it.

Rubbing my head with my hands, a mysterious woman just took her hand away from her head as well and she got up in an instant.

She had food and plates in her hand and now they were all scattered on the floor all over the place.

She muttered a "sorry" and started to gather her materials that were on the floor.

I just got up and ran off, not even looking back to acknowledge her presence.

With that I left, on my way to accomplish what I was here to do.

**A/N: Hope this chapter is to your liking, I was trying to get two POV's shoved in this chapter so you guys would know what might happen later on…oh and if you haven't noticed that the girl that bumped into the mysterious man is the O/C character that pairs with Kendall, I still need a James girl so ladies submit your O/C info because next chapter is the chapter that I announce the main O/C character and I might introduce the O/C characters that are going to be paired with Kendall and James, so I am afraid that doesn't leave you guys some time, I'll try to update sooner I promise ha-ha.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Now We Play The Waiting Game**

**A/N: So, the other day I was browsing my channels and saw a commercial for that K-neck or whatever that thing is that doesn't require any wires to move your body for the PS3 or X-Box I think, I don't know ha-ha and I saw the guys from Big Time Rush playing with the games on it. Mostly Logan and James…Kendall and Carlos were just laughing and cheering them on. So ya if you hear a BTR song in the commercial don't change it ha-ha. Logan looked like a rabbit running in pace like that, sorry that commercial tripped me out. I am having such a hard decision on maybe extending the O/C thing to Ch.12 or not, I guess it depends on this chapter if you know what I mean ha-ha.**

**Disclaimer: Now I want to be in a commercial with Big Time Rush, but I can't at least not yet ha-ha. I had captured Big Time Rush, in fact their behind me tied up at the moment….except that Kendall got away…got to find him. Oh, ya I don't own Big Time Rush and I was kidding about capturing them….NO LAWSUIT!**

_Do-do you got a first aid kit handy, Do-do you know how to patch up a wound tell me, Are you, Are you patient, understanding? Cause I might need some time to clear the hold on my heart and I, You try to gain my trust, Talking is not enough, Actions speak louder than words, You gotta show me something, My heart is missing some pieces, I need this puzzle put together again, Damaged, damaged, Damaged, damaged, I thought that I should let you know, That my heart is damaged, damaged, So dam aged, damaged, And you can blame the one before_

_Danity Kane _

Stephanie's POV:

"Dad, do you think we can stay a bit longer here at the circus?" Camille was trying her best to convince her father to let us stay a couple of minutes longer so she can try to have some time with Logan.

Camille's father looked at me in wonder and I immediately shook my head sideways.

"Sorry, Camille I have to go to work tomorrow and if I let you stay and I fall asleep whose going to pick you girls up?"

"Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall can drop me off…come on dad we all basically live at the Palm Woods." Camille was trying her hardest to put the puppy dog face; I knew Camille would try to convince her father to let us stay.

"I don't know Camille I don't want to let you girls stay alone with boys, you know how I feel about that…it's fine that you hang with them at the Palm Woods or by the park, but far from the Palm Woods…I don't know Camille."

For once I was glad that Camille's dad was the type of father not to let his daughter wonder off with boys at night, even though it was a bit overboard not trust your daughter around teenage boys her age.

Camille knew well that she couldn't come up with a solution just like that herself. "Dad I'm going to be around Stephanie, don't you trust me?"

At that instant Camille started to cry, I had to admit she was a really great actress but sometimes I think she played that card a bit too much because her father just made a face and rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious Camille? You know that your acting skills are meant for auditions not for abusing them around for your own purposes."

Finally, Camille grunted in anger and stomped her foot on the dirt, "FINE!"

"Look Camille why not wait for the boys back at the Palm Woods, I'm sure that they'll be home really soon and if we wait for them at their apartment we can hang with them when they come back." I tried my best to keep her a bit satisfied.

Finally, she just picked up her head, still with her sour face and got on the car. "Sure, why not."

The ignition of the car started and Camille's father started driving back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

Logan's POV:

"Hurry up and pick a stand Carlos, I'm dying of hunger!" James was placing his hand on his stomach as he whined about Carlos not picking a decent stand.

"But guys there's so much variety in this booth, they have corn dogs, funnel cakes, hamburgers, and hotdogs….but this stand over hear sells all that minus the hamburgers but they have candy apples."

"JUST PICK ONE ALREADY!" I flinched at James and Kendall's angry response.

"Um…Um…Logan what do you think?" Immediately all the tension and stares from the three of them were on me.

"I guess we can try both booths since Carlos can't decide." Kendall and James just let out a loud sigh of relief and Carlos picked me up from where I was standing.

"Logie you're the best!" Carlos' hugs were draining my life span away from me.

"O…*cough*….OK CA…R..LO...S *cough* I…G..ET...I...T."

I noticed that Kendall and James walked straight to the booth in the left while Carlos was trying to put me down.

"TO THE BOOTH!" Carlos just charged to the booth, I was still flabbergasting from Carlos' hug.

I was trying to catch my breath going to the booth, when I noticed Kendall talking to a blonde girl behind the booth.

You could hear their conversation from where I was at. James shoved Kendall from the booth making Kendall land on the dirt on the floor.

"Hay, I'm James and I'm in a band." The blonde girl chuckled at how far Kendall flew off.

From the looks of it she was like about 5'8'' and she was slim. I had to admit she was quite attractive.

Kendall got up quickly from the ground and shoved James lightly and James just waved his hand in mid-air as to try to shoo Kendall away.

The blonde girl laughed and smiled at Kendall and James antics. "Hi, may I help you?" at that moment James got up and dusted himself off, "Why yes you may, do you have a Band-aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you." The blonde girl chuckled, and started holding herself where her ribcage was at.

That instant Kendall just moved closer to the booth and stared at James for his pathetic attempt. "Sorry for my friends lack of respect, but he can't contain himself when he sees a girl as pretty as you are. By the way I'm Kendall Knight."

Wow, these guys were on a roll with their pick up lines. The blonde girl giggled again, at this rate she was going to die of laughter.

"Hi, my name is Megan, Megan Turner, hay you guys look really familiar…" At that statement James took out his lucky comb and brushed it through his hair.

"Well, ha-ha you know…", "You guys are the ones that pissed off my boss at the ticket booth, you know he's after my behind because your friend there hit him really hard…I don't care he's always been in a bad mood, but now I have to work a little later thanks to your friend's actions."

She pointed to Carlos, and he just gave us a pathetic smile. "He was mocking Kendall when he was trying to pay the man."

"So I just hit him and made it seem like an accident." Kendall gave him a dirty look and turned to Megan, who was laughing again.

"It's ok, so Kendall what are you and your friends want from here?" Kendall took out his wallet and started searching for what seemed to be cash.

"K, guys what do you guys want?" Kendall just looked at us like if we knew already what we wanted.

"I know what I want." James said still trying to impress Megan. "I meant on the menu James, get your head out off the gutter." Kendall was annoyed by James attempts.

"Give me a moment" Kendall did an about-face and looked at me directly, "Hay Logan want to do me a really huge favor?"

I blinked in attempt to try to figure out what Kendall wanted. "Um, sure Kendall what is it?"

"I need you to take James to the stand on the right and stall him, he's crashing and burning trying to impress Megan, and um, ya…"

I just looked at him puzzled, "Aren't you dating Jo, Kendall? If she finds out Megan won't be found tomorrow morning."

"Logan, haven't you heard, Jo and Jett are supposed to be a thing on their show. And I think that Jo might go along with it, and it will do us both a favor..."

"So, let me get this straight how long are you planning on telling Jo that you moved on?" Kendall just rolled his eyes and put both hands on my shoulders.

"Logan, let me handle that one on my own, for now I need you to do me that favor." I just looked at him in attempt to get away from getting involved in this love affair.

"Fine, but if Jo finds out about you and Megan…if she likes you, I was never involved." Kendall's face lit up and smiled, "Thank you buddy." Kendall handed me some cash in attempt to get James away.

He walked away to were Megan was at; she was talking to Carlos and James now. I steadied my walking pace and reached the booth just in time as Kendall did.

"Hay James let's go to the booth on the right, I want a candy apple and I don't see that on Megan's menu." James just gave me a look like he was about to throw a fit, but I flashed some cash Kendall had given me earlier.

"Fine, but I want a corn dog Mitchell." "Fine, hurry up." At that moment Carlos' face lit up and walked up to me, "I want a corn dog as well do you think you can get me one Logie?"

"Sure, but stay here because I don't want these two fighting again." I just pointed to James and Kendall.

"Fine" Carlos then walked off to Megan's booth. "Come on Mitchell you owe me a corn dog." I knew James wasn't going to let me live it down.

Kendall's POV:

I saw Logan and James walk away to the booth in the right, I was glad that Logan was there for me especially when it came to girls; we all knew that James would do his best to charm them no matter what it took.

Logan's comment about Jo rang inside my head, how was I going to explain things with Jo, if I showed up with Megan…if she was even interested.

I got closer to the booth where Megan was at and I saw that she was just waiting there, maybe for some more costumers. "So, did you decide what you want from the menu Kendall?"

Man, her eyes were hypnotizing, I was glad that Logan took James away. Her deep blue eyes caught me off guard and she ended up giggling again.

"MEGAAN DID YOU FILL UP THE SODA FOUNTAIN !" I just squinted my eyes at the sudden interruption.

"YA CRAG! LIGHTEN UP WILL YA!" wow she was a yeller, but that didn't matter to me.

"Sorry, it's my boss, he's always up my behind and it drives me crazy." As she said that her boss, by my guess, was behind her stomping his foot loud to make sure that Megan knew his presents.

"Oh, really Megan, may I remind you that I decide if you keep your job!" Megan rolled her eyes and closed them; she put two fingers between her eyes and sighed in anger.

"WILL YOU LAY OFF ME CRAG, don't you think I know that!" Crag just smirked and walked closer to the booth blocking Megan and my contact.

"Well, well, if it isn't the guy whose friends with that delinquent that shoved me earlier, you have a lot of nerve trying to distract my employees." He crossed his arms and gave me a look.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" I just tried to stay as polite as possible my mom always told me no matter how bitter the person is try to be the more mature one.

"Very funny kid, look Megan if you're going to be distracted by Boy Band members then I am afraid that you need to turn in your uniform." He just kept a smile on his face as if he didn't care how Megan felt.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT CRAG! YOU KNOW I NEED MY JOB!" Megan just started to shake altogether.

"Look, "Crag" sorry if I bother you so much but don't fire Megan…she's an amazing employee." As much as I tried to save Megan's job the angrier he became.

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY BUSINESS KID!" "DON'T YELL AT HIM CRAG!" Megan was trying to put a poker face on but it failed miserably and she just dropped to the ground, I immediately caught her and gave her a hug.

"Look Megan, you don't need a low job like this, you're better than that how bout you hang with us and I'll hook you up with another job…maybe one that has a more sensible boss that treats his employees right!" I just rubbed her blonde hair lightly and her sobs started to cease.

Crag just smirked and stared at us evilly, "NOW GET OUT BEFORE I SEND SECURITY TO FORCE YOU OUT!" he bend his knees to level his contact to both of us, "And don't think I wouldn't enjoy kicking your pretty boy butt out of my booth son."

Megan just got up and kicked Crag in the shin and he started pouncing up and down in pain, "WHY YOU LITTLE TWERP! OWWW!" Megan just smirked a little still trying to recover from crying.

"Let's go Kendall you're right, thanks for making me open up my eyes, oh and Crag…I didn't fill up the Soda Fountain, so good luck with that." Megan flipped her blonde hair and grabbed my shoulder, "Ready when you are Kendall."

My mouth dropped in awe at how she just kicked her recent boss and walked away like nothing, I was grateful she defended me that showed how protective she was.

I just chuckled at the previous events and Megan and I started walking to the Ferris wheel.

As we walked I just kept on staring at Megan, she was still trembling from bursting out to Crag earlier.

I tried to cheer her up, "Hay how long did you know I was in a band?" It was a stupid question, because James had told her when he was trying to hit on her.

"Oh, I already knew you guys were from Big Time Rush." My jaw dropped a bit and I stared at her confused.

"Why didn't you say anything? Not that I want you to or anything but ah, why?" I stared at her dumbstruck.

"Because, I didn't want you and your friends to think that I was an obsessed fan girl or anything." She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Wow, this girl was everything; unlike Jo I had so much trouble with her and the fact that she was starting her career and all.

We walked for what seemed like hours around the circus when we decided to get back to the others.

I had told her almost everything about the time we moved from Minnesota to Los Angeles to achieve James fame dream and that if she would hang with us that Carlos could tend to get a bit out of hand.

She didn't even mind anything about our antics at the Palm Woods, "Sounds really fun, wish I could hang with you guys some more."

I chuckled and she stared at me in a confused way, "You say it as if I'm just going to leave you hear all alone." I just put my hands behind my head and stared up to see the night sky.

"Kendall you don't have to actually find me a job I can look for one at the mall or somewhere in LA." She just looked to the ground for a while.

"Hay, I said I didn't mind and I don't so don't worry, I'll try to convince a friend of mine to let you have a job." Megan just stared at me in awe.

"Kendall, I-" I stopped to look at her straight into her blue eyes and grabbed her hand, trying to tell her without words that I was going to help her no matter what.

She just nodded and looked down again. "And besides, I think I can find a way how you can stay at the Palm Woods and see our crazy antics that we do on a daily base Megan."

She giggled and just continued walking leaving me behind a bit. I just caught up and jogged a bit forward and blocked Megan's way from going straight. "So, have you ever wanted to show off your talent Megan?" I smiled in a pathetic attempt…I felt like a total loser but hay it was worth it when she responded.

"Well, not really, well yes but I don't know Kendall…why you ask me?" "Just answer me Megan what have you always wanted to do since you lived in LA?" I grabbed both of her hands trying to bring comfort.

She sighed and stared at me, "Well…this is going to sound embarrassing, but don't laugh Kendall." "Now why would I want to laugh? It's your talent Megan."

"Ever since I was a little girl I've always liked dancing especially to music with really a really great beat…you might say like a Big Time Rush …song…sorry I know I sound like a loon fan girl."

I just smiled and giggled at her. "There you go, maybe you can help us out with our dance rehearsal, and you can make them un-boring for us." I slapped my head mentally, did I just say that!

Megan just smiled and then it was gone. "Kendall, what if I don't dance the way you think I dance…" "How, I don't care we can learn together Megan, it will be fun in fact I feel like just heading back to the Palm Woods and try getting you to be with us and all."

Megan smiled and nodded, we ended up walking back to the booth in the right where James and Logan were at…wait…OH DAMN I LEFT CARLOS ALONE! I grabbed Megan, "Hay Megan did you see where Carlos went off to?" "Ya, he ran off with James and Logan to the other booth when he heard…Crag's yelling.

"Oh" was all I could say, I didn't want her to go back to that booth anymore. Let's go back to James and the others."

We walked back to the direction from where once we came heading straight to the booth.

**A/N: So, I have decided that for the James O/C character and the main O/C character will be extended for the last and final time to CH. 13, yes I gave you guys more time ha-ha, but please tell me your info (Just see CH.6 through Ch.10) and put what your aiming for (Main O/C or James pairing O/C) this chapter is dedicated to smileysurfer22 I decided for her to get the pairing for Kendall as you may see, but there is still time for anyone else who wants to be paired with James and the main O/C. Review and tell me what you think reviews make my day…and if you haven't noticed my chapters got longer thanks to your reviews ha-ha, hope that's a good thing, to keep the mind going.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: One Crazy Night**

**A/N: I have been breaking my head over trying to organize how this story will go, and "By George I Think I got it." Let's just say I will have all the O/C's play important roles. I am also posting this story today because of Big Time Christmas ha-ha favorite part, "SNOOP DOGG?" and then Carlos, "IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIIRAACLLLEE!" ha-ha. This chapter will be dedicated to my new fanfiction buddy smileysurfer22. Oh and I might throw in James O/C pairing in this chapter, noticed that I said might so don't freak.**

_I got tired of waiting, Wondering if you were ever coming around, My faith in you is fading, When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said, Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you but you never come, Is this in my head? I don't know what to think, He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring, And said, marry me Juliet, You'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know, I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Love Story-Taylor Swift_

Stephanie's POV:

Camille's dad was driving like a lunatic, why you may ask? Well you would like to make it back to the Palm Woods before your own daughter drove you crazy.

"DAD! WATCH OUT!" The car squealed when it reached a stop light, Camille was holding my shoulder, really tightly might I add.

Camille's father turned around to the back from where Camille and I were sitting. "CAMILLE! I TOLD YOU THAT I CAN'T LET YOU STAY AT THE CIRCUS ALL BY YOURSELF, now please stop making me feel guiltier than I do already!"

Camille's father's sudden anger scared me more than it scared Camille because she was still playing her cards at her father. "You know I'm going to join a colt and shave my head dad!"

Camille's father just placed his fingers on his eyebrows and put tons of pressure and made a huge sigh. He just shook his head in disappointment and turned back to see the light turn green again.

I just turned at Camille and gave her a "are you serious" look. "Camille please just go along with your dad, he's letting you stay at the Knight's apartment so you can be with Logan, so please if you really want to see Logan, then just bear with me Camille."

Camille's face then turned upset and looked out the window. There was nothing much I could say, I really wish Jo was here rather on her "date" with Jett. I swear I never got the relationship with Jo and Kendall.

Jo would have handled Camille's fit much better than I did.

Our eyes turned to Camille's window and there was the Palm Woods, "Stephanie we are going straight to the apartment of Kendall's and waiting there no matter what or how long it takes for us to wait for the boys to get back ok." I just nodded and pushed the door open.

"Make sure you get some rest Camille I'm going straight to bed!" Camille's father yelled from a distance, Camille was dragging me in and all she said was "Ya, sure dad I will!"

We entered the door from the Palm Woods and the lobby appeared, Mr. Bitter's wasn't there because it was already like 10:00 at night so he would just leave.

We made it to the stairs and Camille was pressing the up button none stop, "Come on stupid button, hurry up!"

"THE STAIRS STEPH!" Once again she dragged me to the door where the stairs were at and we started climbing to Apartment 2J.

I was trying to catch my breath, but Camille just ran straight to the apartment, I was just staring at the ground.

"You coming Stephanie?" Are you kidding me Camille!

As soon as I got there Camille knocked on the door. Finally, what seemed like 5 minutes Katie answered the door.

"Logan's not here Camille." "I know Katie, but do you think we can hang out with you till they arrive back here?" Camille was trying to sound as polite as she could so that Katie would let her in.

Katie stared at me and chuckled due to me still trying to catch my breath. "Sure, let me tell my mom you arrived."

Camille and I stepped into the apartment and waited for Katie or Mrs. Knight to return. Katie came back and stared at Camille, "Make yourself at home, so what brings you girls to this neck of the woods?"

"We just told you Katie, we wanted to hang out with Logan and the boys, but since their not here we can hang with you." Katie just rolled her eyes and sighed.

The silence of the room was disturbing you could drop a pin and you could hear it fall. Mrs. Knight came in with laundry in hand and greeted us with a smile.

"Hi girls, how are things?" Camille looked at Mrs. Knight and smiled in return, "Fine, we just ran into your son and his friends at the circus and well, I had to come back because Stephanie said that her mom needed help in the house…." At that moment Stephanie turned at me and her eye was flinching.

"Why aren't you helping your mom Stephanie?" Uh-oh, I had totally forgotten about my "mom" needing help.

"Oh, ya I forgot she's totally going to kill me Camille! Let me call her, Mrs. Knight I shall be back." I fake dialed my mom and ran out the door. Just in case Camille was listening in I just mumbled out words into my phone…I felt so stupid trying to fake my conversation with my mom.

"No mom I know…yes I'm here with Camille….yes I know I will ok love you two bye." I shut my phone and walked in.

"There my mom says as long as I'm with Camille to come home whenever I can." Camille smiled and then frowned.

"Why didn't you call her at the circus Camille?" I flinched at the sudden question, "I had no signal Camille and well if I had known that she wouldn't mind at all as long as you were there I wouldn't have told you to leave now would I Camille?" I just try to play a smile and Camille just turned.

"So, Katie what were you doing before we got here?" Katie just had an evil smile on her face and stared and Camille.

"Want to play Super Smash Bros.?" Camille and I just stared at her in confusion.

"Sure, how do you play?" Camille would try anything to stay at the apartment.

* * *

20 minutes later…..

"NO WAY STEPHANIE THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I was having an awesome time playing this game who knew that we could play this game so well.

"No way Katie it's mine….did you just tossed me out of the stage?" Katie was laughing at our failed attempts to try to tag team against her.

After what seemed to be like 30 minutes of game play I got both Katie and Camille out. "OH YEAH! I FEEL GOOD!" the adrenaline was getting to me.

"Let's play again!" as soon as I said that Mrs. Knight ran into the living room. "Girls, may I borrow the TV for a minute?" The three of us just stared at Mrs. Knight she looked worried.

* * *

James POV:

Since my failed attempts to impress Megan in the last booth I decided to try to get some food with Logan.

"All right James what do you want out of the menu?" Logan just said annoyed.

"Ha-ha, no you owe me a corndog so you know what I want." Logan took out the wad of cash from his pocket and searched for anyone at the booth to help give us any service.

"Um, isn't there supposed to be someone guarding this booth?" Logan just said in annoyance.

I stared at him and turned to the empty booth, I two was searching for someone…anyone. As I lifted my body up to lean on the counter of the booth I lost balance and fell on the other side of the booth.

"OWCH! OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" I heard someone scream in pain as I landed on something soft.

I stared down to what I was sitting on and I saw that I was sitting on someone. "OH, MY GOSH I'M SUPER SORRY!"

"I...IT'S OK…..can you please get off me so I can stand." She sounded weak. I got up as fast as I could and noticed a girl wearing a pink hoodie.

I grabbed her left arm and tried to help her up from the ground. As she got up she dusted herself off and looked up.

"You know you shouldn't be leaning on the booth like that! Someone other than me could have gotten hurt." Her hair was really long and curly she had light brown hair.

She flipped her hair, which was covering her face from the sudden landing I gave her.

"Owe, my back…you ok?" She asked me if I was ok? Is she forgetting that I'm the one that landed on her in the first place?

"I'm sorry what?" The girl just looked at me in confusion, "Did you not hear me, I said are you-?" "No, no, no, no, no I heard you but are you hearing yourself? I'm the one who fell on you and you're asking ME if I'M ok?"

She just smiled at my sudden burst of questions and turned away. "I'm fine." "Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have leaned on the counter like that, it's just that my friend and I were looking to see if anyone was around, and I did not expect you to be on the floor. By the way, why are you on the floor if I might ask?"

"Oh, sorry I was looking for cups in the cabinet, it just so happens that the cabinet is in the bottom, that's what I was down there." At that rate Logan cleared his throat.

"We have been calling for assistance the whole time we've been here. How come you could not hear us?" Logan just gave her a sudden stare.

"Oh, because I have my headphones on, see I come to work wearing these so that way I won't have to hear some of the annoying costumer's rant on how my service sucks." She flipped her curly light brown hair and revealed headphones.

Logan just mumbled something in Loganese. "You ought to be a bit more careful next time; I think wearing your headphones is a bad thing in a workplace."

She was pretty tall when she got up from our sudden impact. "Hay aren't you supposed to be in the other side of the booth asking to order?" She pointed to Logan who was still ranting.

"Well, I would like to order today if that's ok with the two of you!" Logan just slammed the wade of cash on the booth and crossed his fingers.

"I'm sorry, hi how may I help you today?" she automatically got back into character.

"Why yes do you think you can give me two wait scratch that, three corndogs please?" Logan stuck out three fingers to show the girl what he was talking about.

"Sure coming right up." She walked to the back of the booth and disappeared for a while.

* * *

5 minutes later….

After what seemed like 20 minutes, the girl came back with Logan's order of corndogs. "May I ask why you asked for three corndogs? I would recon that they are for you; I mean you are skinny and all." Logan made a sad face, "What's that supposed to mean?" I just chuckled and grabbed my half of Logan's corndogs.

"Actually, he owes me a corndog and the other one is for his amigo." The girl giggled at James, "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm James….I'm in a band." I flipped my hair in response to what I had just said.

"Oh, ya you guys are from Big Time Rush aren't you? Wait, how come there are only two of you?" she started counting heads, I just smiled and leaned in on the counter.

"Oh, don't worry about them, they're here, somewhere but they're here." She was really pretty, other than her hair and pink hoodie, I saw that she was wearing some torn jeans and wearing converse.

"I see you like converse. That's cool I like them as well." She giggled and then shook her head, "I'm sorry, I'm Amy I've been working here for quite a while." As she said that a short man passed by where Amy was at, "Amy, two days isn't "quite a while"." He placed air quotes as he passed by her.

"Can it shrimp! Sorry he's a fellow employee that works with me he tense to get into EVERYONE's business." The short man gave her a death glare.

"So, what brings Big Time Rush to the circus?" she stopped working and placed her elbows on the counter.

"Well, we were bored at our apartment and decided to come to the circus since it's in town and all" how strange I'm actually picking a conversation with Amy, and she seems interested on what I have to say.

At that I heard footsteps coming from behind Logan.

To my surprise Carlos arrived and looked kind of mad. "Hay Carlos, what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Dumb Kendall, he left me to hang with Megan and well I just came back here because I was feeling lonely and all." He kicked the rock that was in front of his foot in disappointment.

I just giggled and then Amy's eyes widened in response to Carlos, "Oh wow it's Carlos." I rolled my eyes…here we go again another fan girl going to go crazy for Carlos, just like what happened at the first booth we were on.

"Hi, um…not to sound rude but who are you?" Amy chuckled and waved, "Hi, I'm Amy I work at this booth I was just talking to your cu- I mean friend James." Carlos waved back, "Hi Amy" at that he got closer to where we were at.

"So, I see Kendall made friends with Megan." I said with some anger in my eyes.

Carlos just smiled a little and looked at Logan, "Hay Logie why not let the happy couple talk for a moment k?" At that I turned to Amy and she turned red with either embarrassment or flatter.

"Um…Carlos, just go." I was so glad that Carlos was deciding to leave on his own rather that I kick him out for totally embarrassing me in from of Amy.

Carlos just smiled and grabbed Logan and walked away, "Wait Carlos, I forgot to-" Logan was dragged off to the night.

"Aha, sorry for my friend there, I uh…" I sounded like Logan when he's around Camille. I was glad that Amy saved me from my blabber attack. "It's ok, I uh…don't mind…on what you're friend said there." She flipped her light brown hair again; she has to stop doing that.

It's not that I hated it or it annoyed me, it was rather attractive to me that she would do that. I didn't realize that I was blushing, because she giggled and reached for a smooch on my cheek.

If I didn't sound like a blabbering idiot I sure did now, "I…uh…what…ha-ha…uhh." She giggled and turned to her short friend.

"Hay Ralph is it ok if you cover my shift?" the short male's eyebrows went down and stared at her, "Are you kidding me I have to do my shift and now I have to do yours? No way forget it Amy, how am I supposed to cover for you if the owner walks in?"

"Relax, just do what you did yesterday." She giggled and turned to me, the short man was still blabbering on, "Yesterday I told him you had a family emergency and he let you have the day off, and to top it all off he made me work extra harder so that I could cover for your missing behind, forget it I am not getting paid enough to be covering for you."

Amy rolled her eyes and turned to him, "I-" "its fine Amy I can wait for you shift to be over." "James my shift ends when the circus closes." She gave me a serious look and giggled again.

"But that is very cute of you to offer." The short man rolled his eyes and tried to clean the counter, "No, your cute" I was trying to annoy Ralph to let her leave and he kept on rolling his eyes, "Awe, no stop it James" "IF I LET YOU GO WILL YOU PLEASE STOP WITH THE PUKE FEST!" finally the short man was annoyed and Amy smiled and giggled.

"Thanks Ralph I owe you one!" "Ya, ya whatever Amy, make sure you show up tomorrow!" Amy jumped the counter and grabbed my waist, "Let's go, oh and you can call me Amz a lot of my friends call me that rather than Amy." I laughed on her nickname, "Amz, sounds nice."

As we turned, Megan and Kendall walked up…I don't think they noticed but they were holding hands and that sort of got me mad that Kendall got Megan to be with him, but I turned to Amz and I chuckled, Amy just looked at me as if I was from another planet, "You ok James?"

"Ya, I'm fine Amz." If only she knew that I was happy to have met with Amz."AMZ? Who's this lovely lady James?" Kendall smiled and swung Megan's arm in response.

"Walk Knight!" he just laughed and we started walking as a group, "Hay were is Carlos and Logan?" "Ya, that's the whole reason why Kendall and I came back." They both stared in confusion.

"Oh, Carlos showed up while Logan was buying us a hot dog and took Logan away into the night." Megan and Kendall just let out a sigh and did a U-turn and walked the other direction.

"WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?" I called out from the sudden distance Megan and Kendall were at now.

"James, don't worry maybe now we can get to know each other better." She smiled and continued walking.

"Um…ok, what you want to know about me?" Amy just paused and stared up in the sky, she placed her hands inside her pockets of the hoodie she was wearing.

"Ok, I think I got it where are you from originally?" "Oh that's easy, I'm from Minnesota, well me and my buds are from there actually." "So you guys are from the same place that is so awesome." She continued her pace.

"Ok, my turn, so Amz, what's your favorite sport…if you're into sports and all…in fact I think this was a stupid question to begin with, let me start over and-" "Hockey James, I like hockey." My eyes widened and thought out loud in my head "SHE IS A KEEPER!"

"I didn't know you like hockey? How long have you been playing?" she stared straight forward, "I've been playing since I was five years old, my father took me to an ice rink on my fifth birthday and showed me how to play Hockey. Ever since then I loved the sport and I tried out for the team in my school." I can't wait to rub it in Kendall's face about this.

"Wow, I can't believe that you like to play hockey, you know Kendall, Logan, and Carlos will grow accustomed to you if you tell them that."

"You guys like to play Hockey as well? Wow, who knew that ha-ha." She rubbed her head with her hands and we kept on walking.

* * *

Carlos POV:

Logan and I were walking around the circus wondering what else is there to see, I was in shock that Logan was having such an amazing time…maybe he got over his phobia by now.

"Hay Carlos let's take a picture with that elephant there." I turned to the back and saw a huge gray elephant behind me; the elephant's trunk got caught on Logan's hoodie, which by the way I was wearing.

"HAY, LOGAN WHAT'S GOING ON, WHY AM I FLOATING AWAY?" I was swinging my arms and kicking my legs and saw that the elephant's mouth was open.

"OH MAN OH MAN!" was all I could say; did this elephant confuse me for a peanut or something?

I closed my eyes and all of a sudden a yell was heard, "ELI PUT THE BOY DOWN NOW!" All I heard was the elephant's roar and then I felt like I was shaking.

"HAY, HAY DON'T SHAKE I MIGHT FALL!" the elephant finally put its trunk down and put me to the ground. I didn't realize that I had my eyes closed from the sudden scare.

As I opened up my eyes I felt the ground and I instantly kissed it, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I MISSED YOU GROUND!" Logan was laughing up a storm and I just stared at him in embarrassment.

"Shut up, I was really high, Logan…DON'T LAUGH!" I turned to see the man who called out the elephant's name and he rushed to my aid.

"I'm terribly sorry Eli usually doesn't act like that, are you ok son?" I shook my head and looked at the man, he was wearing what seemed to be a black cape and a magician's hat, and he had a cane which he was leaning on.

He had a grin on his face and he placed his right hand on his hat and bowed in response, "The name's Simon, nice to meet you two."

I got up and dusted myself off and took out my hand, "Hi, my names Carlos, and this person on the floor is named Logan." Logan was still laughing when he got up and tried to shake Simon's hand.

"HA-HA NI-HA…Hold up…." Logan just turned around and kept on laughing.

I just gave him a death glare and got closer and punched him on the rib with my elbow, "Cut it out Logan, it wasn't that funny!"

"YES IT WAS HA-HA YOUR FACE WAS PRICELESS!" Logan mimicked the way I was a while ago.

"Fine! Keep laughing and I can just go find Kendall and James and tell them about your phobia." Logan finally tried his best to gain control from his laughter.

"You're joking Carlos." He wiped a tear from his face and breathed in heavily to try to stop laughing.

"Ok, you win…sorry." I was finally relieved that Logan stopped laughing.

"Hi, nice to meet you Simon…thanks for saving my friend from being devoured by the elephant." Logan chuckled again and tried to seize control again.

"No problem, how long have you boys been in the circus?" To tell you the truth Logan and probably lost track of time on how long we were at the circus.

I placed my wrist to see the red watch and the time read 9:30pm…wow, we were here since 6:00pm how did we lose track of time?

"We have been here maybe four hours or more." "WHAT? No way Carlos that long? You sure that you have the time right…" Logan reached out his cell phone and saw that it was 9:30 already.

"Did you tell Mama Knight how long we were going to be out in the circus?" "No, I thought Kendall told her that we'd probably be out more…"We looked at each other and Logan dialed Kendall's number.

* * *

Kendall's POV:

I can't believe that Megan and I have been walking around for a long time, we ended up sitting on a bench close to a trash can…talk about being romantic, if it were up to me I would have picked a much better location but this was the closest bench in the circus.

Megan and I were sharing a cotton candy and suddenly my phone vibrated. I saw that it was Logan, "I'm sorry give me a moment." "Don't worry Kendall take your time, I'll just eat your side of the cotton candy then." I just laugh because I knew she wouldn't finish the cotton candy all on her own.

"Hello?" "Kendall, did you tell your mom that we might stay out a bit longer than intended?" I slapped my forehead.

"I'll call my mom in a minute Logan, what time is it?" "It's likely around oh, I don't know 9:30 Kendall!" "Don't freak Logan I'm sure that my mom knows that we would call her." "Ok, hay I got to let you go Kendall, Carlos and I bumped into some guy named Simon, he saved Carlos from an elephant attack." At that Logan chuckled, "What's so funny Logan?" "Nothing I'll explain later, just call your mom ok." "Sure Logan, later." "Later." I clicked end and closed the phone.

I did an about face and saw that Megan was staring at the cotton candy in horror. "What's wrong? You couldn't finish it?" I just chuckled and she gave me a death glare.

"Here, you take this demonic thing away from me, I feel like I might explode." The hands were she was holding the cotton candy moved forward and I just took the cotton candy from her.

* * *

Carlos POV:

"So what did he say Logan?" "He said that he'll advise Mama Knight and he'll text me when he's done telling her." Simon let out a chuckle and tipped his hat again.

"So I see that you two are not alone, did you boys by any chance come with some other people?" his hat ended up covering up most of his face now.

"Um, ya, well our two best friends Kendall and James and their "friends" Megan and Amy." Logan placed his hands in the air making quotation remarks.

Simon backed up a little now and chuckled again, and you still couldn't see his face clearly anymore. At that he got closer to the elephant and climbed on, "Well boys sorry to leave you two in such a hurry, but I have to get Eli here back to where the other circus animals are."

At that the elephant roared and turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

"Don't you think we should get back with the others and regroup, it's getting pretty late and we got to head back." I was actually grateful that in LA it did not get as cold as it did in Minnesota, but it was pretty cold to put on a sweater.

"Why? I'm actually having a better time now that I'm here Carlos, come one let's check out those circus animals that Simon was talking about earlier." I didn't mind that Logan was starting to be his old self again, but it was getting pretty late and all.

"Ok, Logie, but we have to make it quick Kendall, Megan, James, and Amy might be waiting for us and I would like to get back soon ok?" Logan smiled and started walking like James…which was pretty much better than how James would walk.

"Hurry up Carlos, I think I would like to see the circus animals before they close!" I just ran straight to Logan until I ended up passing him. "Hurry up slow poke I'm passed ya." I was trying to beat Logan to the circus animals, but he ended up catching up to me, I told you he was fast at mostly everything.

We saw the iconic tent that practically symbolized the whole meaning of the circus and next to the tent the sign read "Zoo Animals" Logan and I stared at each other still panting from our relay contest earlier.

"Let's….go…inside Carlos." Logan was trying to catch his breath, then he grabbed my arm and dragged me in, "Logie, I don't…. think were…..supposed to be…. in here, there's no…. one in here." I couldn't believe it I was sounding like Logan did yesterday.

"Carlos, weren't you the one that said to relax and enjoy the night, if Mrs. Knight knows that were out then let's just enjoy it while we're here." Logan finally caught his breath and leaned down, "Now try to stay quite I want to go see some animals." I just shook my head in response.

We crawled on our knees to get to one of the cages with monkeys in it. "Oh look Logan, the monkeys are adorable!" Logan got up from his knees to get a closer look at the monkeys in the cage.

"See I told you that this was going to be fine Carlos. Now get up I want to take a picture with the monkeys." I jumped up from the ground with camera in hand, "Sure thing, I want one next ok."

Logan just nodded and made a pose in front of the monkeys. "Ok, Logan say cheese." Logan just smiled, "Hurry Carlos, we might get caught in here." The camera made a noise and then the flash went off…oh man! I forgot to turn off the flash!

The monkeys started to go crazy in response to the flash and ended up jumping up and down and screeching. "Oh, man Carlos why didn't you turn off the flash!" "I didn't know it was on!"

Logan's head shook from side to side and finally dragged me behind some barrels next to some tigers.

"SHHH!" I just nodded as someone showed up and searched around.

"HAY! SHUT UP!" The monkeys didn't respond and kept on screaming.

At this rate Logan and I were shaking hoping not to get caught.

Logan and I jumped in response as the person that came in banged on the cages with the monkeys in it.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" the person that came in didn't sound like a man at all in fact the person sounded like a girl.

Our sudden jumps must have triggered a noise because the girl just turned straight to the barrels where we were at.

"WHO'S THERE?" I was still shaking hoping this girl would just go away instead of being so cautious.

"Carlos!" Logan was trembling and I just placed a finger to his lips to tell him to shut up.

Carlos!" I just turned my head sideways in a way were I was watching the front and some of Logan.

"Logan be quiet do you want us to get caught!" I was trying to whisper so that way he could hear me.

The footsteps got closer and my nerves were getting the better of me.

"Carlos!" Logan was now sobbing; I just turned and jumped in response to the tiger breathing on Logan's neck.

"Logan don't move!" Logan was breathing really heavily because his chest was moving up and down really fast.

I was a nervous wreck from trying not to get caught and trying to calm Logan down.

The tiger was sniffing Logan, and then started placing its nose on Logan's shirt.

Logan was really trying his best not to move, but the tiger was getting him more and more nervous.

I felt hopeless just watching, I got a bit closer and immediately tried to get the tiger's attention by throwing a rock on the opposite direction.

The rock made a noise and the tiger's head turned the other way, I immediately grabbed Logan and braced him in my arms. He was still breathing heavily and I just stroked his hair to keep him calm.

"Well, well who do we got here?" I looked up and noticed a shadowy figure with long hair; she must have heard the noise I made throwing the rock.

I didn't know what to do, and Logan probably regretted coming into the tent in the first place.

I immediately heard barrels being thrashed around and I feared what this girl was going to do to us.

**A/N: I feel like such a jerk to you guys, I was writing this chapter since Big Time Christmas was on and I procrastinated to the max and now it's Monday, I also feel like a jerk because I said might and well I did post James O/C pairing…even though I did not put much of James and Amy into this chapter I will later on. Oh and by the way this is the longest chapter in Big Time Funhouse so far. So all that leaves is the O/C main character and I shall have all the characters in the story…I also want to let know to Kendall's and James O/C pairings that I will write other stories and I will bring back Megan and Amy. I am also planning an all Carlos story trust me it should be good so be on the lookout for that one I might post on when I start it. So ya, O/C character still on the market so submit your information, just check out previous chapter's maybe Ch.6-11 to see more information. Thank you guys for reading and taking time to review, once again I am sorry for the long wait.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Carlos and Logan find Snow**

**A/N: It has been over a week…I feel so horrible guys, I was preparing for the holidays and got sidetracked on days and realized that I have not updated the story. So from here on out this story has all the characters involved now and as an apology I will try my best to make this chapter as long as I can so you guys can enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I feel like an idiot, I was studying how to become an amazing dancer and then saw that commercial for a Wii game that came out that helps you dance like Michael Jackson. I was on the internet today and realized that America's Best Dance Crew Season 6 auditions are on January…anyone wants to join my just recently made up crew? Ha-ha, that's the only way I know that I or anyone can perform close to Big Time Rush, just look at We Are Heroes…(Season 4 winners) they come out in Justin Bieber's music video…so why can't we be on BTR?...sorry for trailing off….I don't own Big Time Rush….**

_I'm frightened by what I see, But somehow I know, That there's much more to come, Immobilized by my fear, And soon to be, Blinded by tears, I can stop the pain, If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away, (Don't give in to the pain), Don't try to hide, (Though they're screaming your name), Don't close your eyes, (God knows what lies behind them), Don't turn out the light, (Never sleep never die)_

_Fallen angels at my feet, Whispered voices at my ear, Death before my eyes, Lying next to me I fear, She beckons me, Shall I give in, Upon my end shall I begin, Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end_

_Whisper-Evanescence_

Simon's POV:

Eli was acting very strange again, like the moment when she saw the Latino child…umm…what was his name? Carlos, that's it ya, that was the last time Eli acted like a wild untamed elephant.

She was on her two hind legs and her trunk was flipping up and down, it was amazing how she calmed down when I hit her with my cane.

"Eli, keep quiet!" Eli finally seized her tantrums and turned away.

I heard footsteps coming from where my back was turned. "What's going on with Eli? Did she get attacked?" I turned in response to the female voice behind me.

"Snow, I told you to not try to sneak up on me like that." I shook my head in disapproval and turned to pet Eli.

The footsteps got closer but stopped once Eli turned in response to my touch. "Besides, Eli is just startled, I'm not sure of what….but she senses something."

"You possibly think that elephant can sense danger Simon. That peanut eating machine always acts up when it wants something, are you sure it's not hungry?"

Snow has an attitude when she answered to me, but she was also my assistant so I couldn't possibly fix her attitude.

What drove me the most insane was that with others…by others I mean friends or family she would be a totally different person, but to me she would mouth off sometimes.

"You know Snow, you shouldn't pick on Eli like that, she can be a handful even for me sometimes and you never know she could go beyond control if you get her angry." My smirk was spread from cheek to cheek at my comment to Snow.

I heard a smirk, "You possibly think I'm going to be intimidated by an elephant Simon, think again."

I made a fist with left hand under pressure and I could have sworn I would have hit her to set her straight but then a sudden loud screech would be heard from inside the tent.

So Eli wasn't just acting up for anything. "Go and check out the ruckus in the tent will ya?" Snow just rolled her eyes and turned to the tent.

It was a matter of time before I finally go after Carlos and his friend Logan….not to mention the other four friends that came along with them.

I was glad I had Snow to accompany me on my quest to exterminate them. I wasn't sure if Snow knew exactly who I was talking about when I said I had to get rid of some people, but she was all up for it and I was not going to question that.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Snow's POV:_

_I hated lying to my parents, but it was the only job I could get that would take me to Los Angeles._

_I was trying to set the record straight for my parents, Simon had "Sent" me an e-mail and I rushed immediately to go break the news to my parents._

"_Mom, Dad" I rushed down the stairs trying not to fall in the process_

_After what seemed like hours running down the stairs I grabbed my knees and started to catch my breath._

"_What is it dear?" I heard my mom from the couch…they were watching "Deal or No Deal" and they suddenly muted the television screen._

_I rose my hands and crossed them repeatedly, "Time…out!" I was trying to catch some air. Finally, I just handed them the letter and they looked at it dumbfounded._

"_What's this Dear?" my mom asked not even opening up the letter._

"_Remember I had told you that I had auditioned to become a singer?" my parents stared at the ceiling trying to remember the moment I had told them._

"_Yes dear, but that was an awful long time ago." My dad looked at the letter in confusion._

"_Ya mom, but these things take time…I'm not the only one that auditioned, there were tons of other girls as well….just read it guys." They just stared at the paper and opened it._

"_Dear Snow, I have been reviewing your audition tape and many others and came to a conclusion that you and three other lucky girls are to compete against one another and see which one of you four lucky ladies will be chosen to have a recording contract for Rocque Records. In addition to this wonderful news, I would love for you, Snow, to take this ticket that is inside the envelope and pack your possessions and fly to Los Angeles. This is a once and a lifetime chance and it would be lovely if you could join us. Thank you for taking the time to audition and read this letter. Sincerely-Simon."_

_There was more to the letter, but my parents only read out loud the important stuff._

_After reading the letter my mom searched for the ticket in the envelope and took it out. "Well, this is a sudden surprise dear!"_

_My mom's grin was so wide across her face she could have passed to be the Joker's girlfriends._

"_Woah, woah, woah! So you're telling me that my baby got picked out of many other girls to have an opportunity to have a recording contract…Baby, that's amazing!"_

_I grinned trying to hide my sudden guilt, but ever since we started having financial troubles my parents couldn't pay up certain things and we would be left without either cable or water, and sometimes other things._

_Simon better pay me really good for this job, if my parents ever figure out that this was a scam in the first place I would never see the light of day ever again._

"_By when do you have to leave to Los Angeles baby?" my mom was still in her OMG phase._

"_Um, he e-mailed me saying that by Friday the latest because the competition starts on Monday." I felt even worse for lying on the spot._

_That gives us two days then." I started to question what my dad meant by giving them "two days."_

_

* * *

_

_As I was preparing to head to bed I couldn't help to think how this all would play out, would I get enough money to help my parents? How will it go if my parents ask how I got money without getting a recording contract?_

_The more I questioned my actions the more nervous I got….what did Simon have planned…the only thing he told me which was playing in my mind was that he told me the job paid big and it was enough to satisfy my family's and my needs._

_He didn't mention anything else, and that scared me, I knew Simon because he knew a friend of mine from school and well that's how we met._

_I couldn't fall asleep so I reached for my I-pod from the nightstand next to me and clicked shuffle._

_I stopped my nerves when the song "City Is Ours "came on first thing and I listened to the lyrics._

_My eyes felt heavy and I drifted off to sleep._

* * *

_I heard birds chirping outside my window and realized that my headphones were not on my ears._

_As I searched in panic trying to find my I-pod I realized that the house was quiet._

_I looked at the alarm clock and it read 9:30 a.m. as I tried to fix my hair as best as I could I sat up and tried to get up._

"_OUCH!" I stared down and realized that I stepped on my I-pod, which was faced sideways on the floor._

"_That's where you were, Owe." I reached for my I-pod and placed it on the nightstand._

_I was facing the floor and rubbing my hair. I was trying to find my parents….I searched in their room and it was quiet with their bed done._

_I walked to the kitchen and nothing was there, then I opened the blinds to see if my parents were outside, I saw that the car was gone…great I'm at home alone._

_I decided to start packing up my belongings so that I would be ready to leave tomorrow morning._

_I saw that my battery on my I-pod was really low, since I had it on play all night. So I placed it to charge on my nightstand._

_To my surprise my parents came in the front door yelling, "GOOD MORNING!" I turned in surprise and saw that my parents were not alone; in fact my relatives were here._

_I can't believe they invited them over….maybe to share the news or something._

_After meeting up with everyone I closed my door and decided to get dressed so that I could get online to chat with Simon._

* * *

_After what seemed like countless of hugs from aunts to uncles and cousins I ran to my room and locked it._

_I grabbed my laptop and placed it on the desk next to my night stand._

_After what seemed like a while for the laptop to turned on I saw the messenger button and clicked it._

_My relief grew more and more as I knew that Simon was online._

"_So, did your parents fall for it?" the IM popped up and I saw that Simon was the reason._

"_Ya, they wanted to throw me a party before I left to Los Angeles…Simon do you think this will work?" I clicked "Enter" and tried to wait patiently for his response._

"_It will trust me you don't know how great of an offer it is Snow, relax and I'll explain all the details when you arrive to Los Angeles."_

"_It better Simon, I hate lying to my parents like this, what if they find out?"I clicked "Enter" again._

"_They won't, and I have back-up plans to that as well, don't worry Snow, I wouldn't have gone through with this plan if I didn't know what I was doing."_

_I still was worried but at least I knew Simon had something up his sleeves._

* * *

_I couldn't believe that it was Friday morning and I was at the airport with my belongings ready to head out to Los Angeles._

_My parents had already said their goodbyes along with the rest of my family members._

_It was just me, myself, and I. I was nervous and scared I have never been to Los Angeles since I lived in Florida my whole life._

_After going through security I tried to get into my flight, which took an awfully long time due to a passenger who was starting to have an anxiety attack on the plane…which did not help me out one bit of the nervous I was on._

_I strapped on my seat belt and tried to relax, I quickly grabbed my I-pod and placed the headphones on my ears and clicked shuffle again and the song "Famous" by Big Time Rush came on…which was a coincidence on what excuse I gave to my parents for taking this flight._

_I drifted off to sleep._

* * *

_I felt shaking, I just brushed it off and tried to ignore it, but then the shaking came back._

"_I'M GONNA DIE!" my eyes popped open sudden; I saw that the lady in lavender next to me jumped up in response to my yell._

"_Sweetie the plane has made its arrival I'm sorry I startled you." She giggled and I felt my cheeks turn red, "Oh, sorry it was my fault this was my first flight and I'm still not used to traveling, especially on my own."_

_I rubbed my hands against the back of my head and looked down._

_I noticed that everyone had gotten off the plane already and I got up and grabbed my things._

_As I exited the plane I wasn't sure on who to look for…then I saw a sign that read "Snow" I walked closer and saw that it was Simon._

"_So glad of you to join me Snow, now….off to Plan B."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Snow's POV:

As I walked in to the tent that was now noisy due to the monkeys screeching, I turned to hear Simon, "Soon, I shall get what I most desire."

I still didn't get this man's antics but I had to do this for my family, it's not like I was the one that was going to deal with the sorry folks that Simon was going to get rid of.

It was a job I decided to take since I left Florida to come to LA. The bad part was that I wasn't going to get paid until after we dealt with the people that we needed to get rid of.

Finally, the monkey's unnecessary screeching got to me and I couldn't help but yell, "HAY, SHUT UP!" the monkey's continued to yell and I got so fed up I walked towards the cage and rammed my fist on the cage for them to cool off.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" as I yelled at the monkeys to stop their annoying screaming I heard a noise close to the tiger cage and I got a bit closer.

"WHO'S THERE?" I felt stupid asking, it's not like someone was going to say anything, but it was my job to secure this annoying tent which was filled with animals.

At the moment I heard a noise coming from the cage with the tigers, it sounded like a rock being hit.

As I got closer I heard sobbing from the barrels, and the last time I checked barrels don't cry.

Filled with a headache from the noise the monkeys made earlier, I got mad and threw the barrels aside and saw two boys one looked like a Latino, and the other boy who was grasped on the Latino's arms was petrified.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" there were barrels still in the way and I pushed them off me to get to the boys.

The Latino boy looked familiar…in fact so did the petrified brunette. The Latino boy looked up and instantly changed shades of color, my guess was for them not to get caught, but that was too late now.

"What are you two doing in here?" both of them looked at each other and then the Latino boy got up and handed his hand to his other friend.

After they both got up the Latino started to talk, "I…Um…we…" he was blabbering like an idiot and finally came to making up some sentences as I just stared at him waiting for his explanation.

"WERE SORRY, WE WERE WALKING AROUND AND WE SAW THIS REALLY COOL TENT AND WE SNUCK IN TO SEE THE ANIMALS …AND…..WE TOOK…PICTURES….WHICH STUNNED THE …..MONKEES AND …..THEN WE FREAKED…AND …..WE …..RAN….TO…HIDE….BUT THEN…TIGER….ATTACK….LOGAN…AND…THREW…ROCK….AND….SCARED…TIGER…DON'T HURT US!"

The Latino addressed his friend as Logan…I face palmed my forehead and didn't expect to know that Logan…the Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush was here, I had forgotten we were in LA.

So the Latino was Carlos…I chuckled and saw that Carlos had some tears starting to travel down his cheeks.

"Relax…I wasn't going to hurt you guys" I didn't want to ask but just to make conversation I tried to calm him down. "Are you two from Big Time Rush?"

Both of them shook their heads simultaneously and Carlos wiped off the tears from his cheeks.

I looked around and placed my fingers on both their lips… "Shh, be right back"

As I walked away to check on Simon my face drained off the color it had and I found it hard to breathe…these were the guys Simon was talking about? He never mentioned Big Time Rush being his primary target.

I fell to the ground on my knees, I heard footsteps running to my directions, "Woah, you ok?" I heard Logan grab my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied I felt bad, but it was best to not tell them at least not yet, when the man that wants to kill them is outside.

"Stay back, please" Logan backed up just like I had told him to, "Ok, sorry."

I got up and tried to gain my composure. I walked back out the tent and saw that Simon was sitting down next to his stupid elephant and he was looking up at the sky.

"Quickly come here!" I tried to whisper so that way Simon wouldn't hear me.

"What are we doing?" Logan was now calm, on the other hand I could still hear Carlos hiccup sobs…he was trying to keep his composure as well, but I guess that whole tiger incident they mentioned did scare him a little too much.

"Shh, I'll explain later just listen to me…when I say run you both run to that bush over there and don't make a noise whatsoever ok." I pointed to the bushes which were like a mile run to go to.

Logan and Carlos were confused and just nodded.

I peaked from the corner and saw that Simon got up and went to the back of the stool were his elephant was at.

"Go! Run now!" I shook my hand to them and they ran straight to the bush, Logan was the faster one because he arrived and dived into the bushes before Carlos did.

I breathed a sigh of relief and walked out of the tent after Carlos and Logan hid in the bush.

As I got out from the tent, Simon popped up from behind the elephant, "Did you figure out what that noise was?"

I just nodded in response so he wouldn't know I was hiding the people he wanted gone the most. "Yeah, they were a bunch of crazed monkeys trying to make tons of noise, I just hit the cage and they finally went silent."

Simon looked at me funny, and then turned to the elephant, "I guess, did you find out what caused them to make such a rash noise like that?"

"Um, no not really maybe they had lack of sleep. I mean we were using the monkey's nonstop all day and all." Simon just smiled.

"Sure, that could be the case." I sighed a relief all I had to do was get the boys out to safety.

"Hay, um, Simon I'm getting hungry so I'm going to go get some food from the booth is that ok?" I had to get out fast because the sooner the boys left the safer for them, the circus closes in an hour and I didn't want them to be trapped in here.

"Sure, and Snow make sure you get back here before the circus closes ok, I want to get rid of those boys soon." I gulped at the remark he made and I just nodded and walk off straight to the bush.

As I walked farther away I saw that Simon went inside the tent and disappeared into the darkness.

I hurried my pace to the bushes and shook it, to tell Carlos and Logan that the cost was clear.

"What's going on? Who are you? Was that Simon?" Carlos was more puzzled than he was earlier.

"I'll explain later, right now I have to get you two out of here fast. Follow me ok, and don't wonder off on your own." Carlos and Logan were still questioning things.

* * *

Kendall's POV:

"You feeling a bit better Megan?" I chuckled when Megan gave me a death glare, we have been sitting on the bench on what seemed like an hour and we really needed to get a move one before the circus closes.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have been so selfish and ate the whole cotton candy." Meeting Megan really brightened up my night…weird I said that since it was dark outside and all.

"Want to check out the House of Mirrors Kendall?" I had totally forgotten that the House of Mirrors was where Carlos, Logan, James and I were going to head to after our meal, but as you can see we all got sidetracked.

"Hay, um Megan I have to make a quick phone call to my mom, she's the type that worries if we don't call her to tell her that were doing fine." Megan chuckled and just nodded.

My fingers dialed my mom's number…which was odd because I had her on speed dial and all; I guess that would have been much faster for us.

The phone started to ring and after the third ring I got nervous, what if my mom doesn't pick up?

Finally, after the fifth ring someone picked up, "Hello?" that voice it sounded familiar.

"Stephanie? Where's my mom?" I heard Katie in the background yelling, "Give me the phone Stephanie!" "No, Katie stop it!"

I was still in confusion; I had a lot of questions to ask. "Stephanie, why are you guys with Katie? And where is my mom?" "Kendall your mom….." at that the phone was heard being passed around.

"Kendall, honey are you ok?" finally, my mom answers the phone.

"Yeah mom, mom why is Stephanie with Katie?" "Oh, they came over to visit" who was they?

"Oh, I'm sorry honey I meant that Stephanie and Camille came to visit. They wanted it to be a surprise but hay you called." My mom sounded worried.

"Kendall, are you and the boys ok?" my mom was asking questions like if I was kidnapped…weird.

"Yeah mom, we split up in the circus I met this really nice girl named Megan at the circus and we kind of split into three different groups you might say." I didn't know how Carlos and Logan would fit in if I said we split into dates.

"Honey, when are you boys coming home?" I knew she was going to ask that so I tried to tell her a time frame so she would relax a bit.

"We might leave as soon as we all get together." I looked at Megan who was just staring waiting for me to hang up.

"Kendall, I need you boys home now, there is something on the news saying that some maniac is on the loose and they found a dead body in a hotel he stayed in recently. I'm worried and I need you boys home…at least until this thing is sorted out with the cops ok." My mom sounded more worried than usual.

Mom were fine if it makes you feel better I'll call you once I meet up with the others ok? Just don't freak out mom were fine. Your forgetting together were sixty four years old." I turned to Megan and she looked at me in disgust.

"Ok Kendall but you better call me." "Ok, mom bye." At that the phone hung up and I closed it and put it in my left pocket.

"Sixty four years old?" Megan just raised her eyebrow, "I'll explain later Megan. But first we have to meet up with the others my mom wants me home soon, and well she said some maniac is on the loose and well yeah…sorry sounds stupid doesn't it?" Megan just giggled, "Yeah it does."

"But ok, let's go and meet up with your friends." We walked together back to the last time we saw James and Amy.

* * *

"Well they are not here what now?" I tried to fix my head together, "Um…we can wait for them here."

Megan reached into my pocket, "Hay, what are you-" "Wait I have a better idea." Megan finally got what she wanted and took out my cell phone.

"How about we call him instead?" I blushed at my stupidity, "That works two."

Right when Megan was about to call James, we saw Amy come up. "Amy, where's James?"

"I don't know he said he wanted to win me a teddy bear and he never came back. So I came back to this spot." Megan just grabbed Amy by the shoulders, "Take us to the last spot you saw James."

Amy grabbed Megan's arm and they dashed close to the House of Mirrors. "Here is the last place we were at. Then he walked over there to get me something to eat and I went to go look for him and nothing."

"Relax James isn't that dumb to get lost, and he's one the strongest so, my figure is that if anything happened to him he would get out of the situation with ease." I tried to get Amy to calm down.

"WHATS UP KNIGHT!" I jumped in response to the loud screaming from behind me.

"JESUS JAMES ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" James and Amy just laughed together.

"I….TOLD…YOU…IT WOULD….BE FUNNY!" they were still laughing.

"Are you ok Kendall?" Megan rushed to my aid and looked at James, "What's your problem James you had us both worried!"

"Aw sorry Meg but we were out of ideas to do and well we decided to scare Kendall." James chuckled again.

I got up and grabbed James by his collar. "YOU IDIOT! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I was trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry Kendall, I really am." James reached his hand out so that I could shake it. "Yeah, but don't do that again, I thought you were kidnapped."

"Calm down Kendall, why all of a sudden going police on us?" James was now holding hands with Amy.

"Because James I called my mom and said we needed to get home fast because there was something on the news about a maniac going loose, and that there was a dead body found in the hotel he was staying in." I finally caught my breath.

"That's a lie Kendall, you sure your mom said that?" "Positive James, now come on we have to catch up to Logan and Carlos."

As I started walking I felt James tug on my shirt. "Hay, Kendall remember that bet we were supposed to make while playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl? Well I just thought of something to replace that one into a better one." James and I looked up and the House of Mirrors.

"No, James not right now we have to catch up to Logan and Carlos." James just looked at me with a creepy grin.

"You scared Kendall?" I rolled my eyes fine what's the bet?" Megan and Amy just stared at each other in confusion.

* * *

Carlos POV:

Exhausted from the running Logan, Snow and I did we stopped at a bench close to the Ferris wheel.

I had to catch my breath because there were so many questions I had to ask and so many reasons why I needed to pass out this instant.

"So, you're telling us that Simon isn't who he seems to be?" Logan was a little scared now from the response in his voice.

"No, you two it's best if you gather up your friends and leave, the sooner the better." Logan and I just stared at each other.

"What is going on? Why all of a sudden we have to leave now?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Because if you two don't get out with your friends, you guys won't live to tell what happens to you guys." Her face was full of sorrow as if everything was her fault.

I was still confused and then I guess Snow read my mind, "Simon is an ex-convict you guys, to tell you the boys the whole story I would have to tell you when this is all over."

"Then there won't be a point not will there?" Logan was not demanding answers.

"Fine, but we walk…the farther we are from him the better." At that we started walking down the circus walk.

"You guys, the reason why he is an ex-convict is because he had gone to jail for stabbing a sixteen year old and two of his friends."

"I never knew about his history, till I arrived to Los Angeles. See, I had wanted to give my parents money to pay off bills and have something to spend on themselves, and Simon had told me he had found a job that was worth the pay and well, I didn't know what the job was."

"I lied to my parents saying that I was going to perform at Rocque Records for a competition which required me to move to Los Angeles. They believed me and well I was off to LA."

"Then I met up with Simon and he told me we had plan B to take care of. I didn't know what he meant by deliver the message to a little girl."

"He walked out of the hotel we were in and never came back."

"…after dark he came back telling me to start Plan C. To move our plans into this place, the circus."

"I just knew we had to get rid of some people, I thought we were going to just make them leave town or something. But he then pulled these files out."

At that Snow pulled out four profiles out, I grabbed them and saw that our names were on them, ironically they only had our first names on it. No picture or anything else, my guess was to hide the fact that it was us he was after….at that I gulped.

"This is not good Carlos, what do we do?" Logan was now flabbergasting and panicking at the same time.

The problem was that I didn't know what to do we had to leave like Snow had told us but how, we don't even know where Kendall and the others are at.

"Just follow me ok, and don't separate because you guys will make it much more easier for him to take you down." I felt shivers down my spine when Snow said the last words.

"Let's call Kendall and the others and see where they are at." I reached for my cell phone from my pocket.

"Kendall…you there?" I was waiting for a response from Kendall after the phone stopped ringing.

"Yeah, Carlos where are you guys we got to go now." Kendall had the same idea that Logan and I had.

"Were by the Ferris Wheel, we met up with this girl named Snow and well she told us something that freaked Logan and I out." James was heard in the background telling Kendall to catch up.

"Wait, Kendall where are you guys at?" with that the line was dead.

"Well where is he?" Logan seemed eager to leave, so was I.

"I'm not sure I told him we were by the Ferris wheel so he could meet up with us." I was trying to make it seem like that was the answer to our problems.

"No! Carlos you should have asked where they were at we can't stay put in one place Simon might catch up to you guys!" Snow sounded more anxious to leave this spot before Simon appeared.

"I COULDN'T SNOW I WAS GOING TO TELL HIM BUT HE GOT CUT OFF!" I was more panicked than mad what were we going to do we had to meet up with Kendall, Megan, James, and Amy, but how?

Snow looked at her watch and her face drained the tan she had on her face to a scary white.

"What's wrong?" I was freaking out, "We have to get to your friends right now Carlos, the circus closes in ten minutes!"

"See! I told you coming to the circus was a bad idea Carlos!" Logan was now trembling all over from the scare and not to mention it was still cold and I was wearing his jacket.

"We should have stayed at home safe!" I got closer to Logan, "Listen to me Logie, I told you that I will not let anything happen to you, if that freak wants to lay a finger on you he's going to have to go through me first!" I was scared for myself, even though I was trying to comfort Logan I was scaring myself more and more.

"Snow, what do you think we should do know." We faced to the Ferris wheel so Snow could show us a way to get to our friends.

"Call Kendall again and make sure you tell him this time where they are at." I speed dialed his number and instantly the phone started ringing.

"Pick up Kendall, pick up." I was still trying to calm myself down.

"Kendall, where are you guys at?" I heard Kendall from the other line.

"Come to the House Of Mirrors, Me, Megan, James and Amy are here but hurry Megan and Amy told me the circus closes in ten minutes." I was relieved that we finally knew the whereabouts of the rest.

"Ok, we'll meet you guys there." I hung up the phone and Logan and Snow were staring at me.

"What did he say? Where is he Carlos?" Logan was still shaking.

"They're by the House of Mirrors; they said they know that the circus closes in ten minutes. So we have to hurry!"Logan was a little relaxed, but still shaking.

"Great I know a short cut to get you two there faster." Snow finally got more determined to help us out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you son." That voice…it sounded like Simon…we turned and saw a figure with the same magician's hat, cape, and cane from a distance, but what caught my eyes and I'm guessing Logan's and Snow's eyes as well was the axe he was carrying.

It was Simon…all feeling was gone after I saw him standing behind us.

"Run Carlos!" I felt Logan and Snow grab me from both arms and I was just facing the killer himself from where I was being dragged off into the night.

**A/N: So I felt that I owed you guys that much of an apology this story is hopefully getting much more interesting for you guys. There's more to the story so you guys thank you all for reviewing and sending in the O/C's that made it into the story, I hope you like it from here on out. So yeah you guys I'll try to post up the next chapter up soon maybe by the end of the weekend if not earlier I have nothing else to do…..once again thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for reviewing this story it means a lot to me! I will try not to take forever on the next chapter I promise.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: When the Hunter Meets the Pray**

**A/N: Hay you guys, I told you all that I had nothing better to do so I will update the story. I would love to thank each and every one of you guys that reviewed, favorite, alerted, and most importantly read this story…to tell you all the truth even though this is my first story, reading your responses really help me write more. I was also looking through my story and noticed that the words in the chapters get longer…whoops ha-ha. But I make them long so that the reader won't have to wait FOREVER if I ever forget to update the story. I am on the works on another story, but I am still not so sure about the whole plot…but I did promise that I would keep the O/C characters in my future stories….well I feel like I took up your time reading this long author's note…I am so sorry…**

**Disclaimer: Have you seen the weather in Los Angeles…I might have to postpone my plans on flying there…I do not own Big Time Rush…blah blah blah…I hate writing that…**

_Fear is only in our minds, Taking over all the time, Fear is only in our minds, But it's taking over all the time, You poor, sweet, innocent thing, dry your eyes and testify, And oh, you love to hate me, don't you honey? I'm your sacrifice_

_[I dream in the darkness, I sleep to die, Raise the silence, Erase my life, Our burning ashes, Blacken the day, A world of nothingness, Blow me away]_

_Sweet Sacrifice-Evanescence_

Snow's POV:

I can't believe that he found us….how did he…when did he….it was a matter of time that Logan and I would run out of breath from running and dragging Carlos.

I felt horrible just dragging Carlos, but there wasn't an immediate plan, Logan and I just grabbed him out of panic.

"Um….guys" I heard Carlos either getting annoyed that we were dragging him or he was about to scream his lungs off.

"Carlos, you have to start running on your own….we can't just keep dragging you like this, we'll run out of speed." Logan read my mind, I was actually grateful that Logan used up some of his strength rather than let me speak.

"It's not that….." in that instant I fell to the ground I heard Logan yell, but I didn't think of it as anything severe.

"What was that for?" I turned to see Carlos on top of both of us.

I was about to yell at him, but when I turned to the left I saw the axe that Simon had right next the tree, which was not that far from my side of where I was dragging Carlos.

I felt scared that instant…Simon was aiming for me or for Carlos….I didn't know what to do, I thought that he would spare me, but it looked like Simon had other plans.

My thoughts said to grab the axe for defense purposes, but my body said another thing, I guess Carlos' weight on me made my body numb.

"Carlos, please we have to move on…." Carlos got off of both Logan and I then I saw him walk up to the axe which was supposed to have hit one of us.

The sound of the axe being pulled away from the tree was heard…the bad thing was that the circus was really empty; my guess was that the circus was already closed.

"We can fight him Snow." I shivered at the response; I knew Simon was the master when it came to tricks.

I was shocked that he threw the only item in his possession; he must have had a plan if he knew that it would probably miss.

Carlos was holding the axe with both hands; he was in a kind of protective mode in front of Logan and I.

From the distance I heard Simon let out a laughter that could be heard from afar.

"You, honestly think just because you have a weapon in your grasp, that you can hurt me with it, silly child." Simon bowed his head; from afar you could not see his face just the tip of the hat.

He reached for something from inside his cloth. I felt an intent bad feeling in my gut and before I knew it I grabbed both Logan and Carlos and headed back to from where we were running.

"Wait…Snow…I can take him…just let me take…a swing at him!" I turned my head sideways because I had to keep an eye on where I was going I didn't want to bump into a tree or a booth that was in the way.

I saw that the road in front of me was clear and I could turn my head to see if Simon was still chasing us.

I turned and nothing was there from behind us anymore.

I finally seized my pace from running, I felt tired, but I could not pause for a break for too long just to catch my breath.

I turned to face Carlos and his facial expression gave away a "What were you thinking" look.

"I'm sorry, but you can't take him Carlos, trust me I would know who you were dealing with." I turned to Logan, I hadn't even question if he was ok from Carlos tipping us over.

"You ok Logan?" Logan was still shaking, my guess running into Simon like that made it worse for him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Snow….." Logan turned back trying to see if he spotted Simon from a distance.

It was clear.

I yanked Carlos' wrist and saw the time on his red watch, "10:15 p.m." I read the time out loud so that they both heard me.

"We have to get a move on, fast…it's a matter of time before Simon catches up to us." I stared from Carlos to Logan.

"So, which way to the House of Mirrors then?" Carlos was still holding the axe just for protection.

"Were on the right path, but I fear that if we keep on running into Simon, we might lead him straight to the rest of your friends." It sounded really bad from the way I said it, but it was true.

At this rate we had to find a way out of this place.

"The House of Mirrors is maybe like a block away, Carlos try calling Kendall again." Carlos searched for his pocket; he patted his sides then the back.

His face read panic; he kept on searching…yet nothing.

"I must have dropped my phone while running." Carlos was now scared where his phone was but we had much bigger things to worry about.

"Logan, try calling Kendall, Carlos don't worry about your phone right now we just have to reunite you two with the rest of your friends and get you guys out of here.

I feared that this day was just going to get worse by the minute.

* * *

James POV:

"Wow, I do not look that fat Amz!" I was in shock from the reflection in the mirror, I knew it wasn't how I normally look like in the mirror, but I decided to play along with Amz while we were here.

"Jeez, James you have to start watching on what you eat." Amy let out a chuckle and I just smiled back.

It had been a while since Kendall had received a phone call from Carlos earlier, but we decided that Carlos would call us instead.

I turned to Kendall and Megan and they were staring at another mirror, I got close to Kendall, "Hay Amz, guess who looks up to me?" I chuckled and both Megan and Amy laughed at my remark.

"Ha-ha-ha, James very funny." The reflection showed us both short, and from the tone of Kendall's voice he sounded worried.

"Hay Amz, do you think you can take Megan with you, I feel like I should find out what Kendall's thinking so hard about." Amy nodded and smiled, she tippy toed and planted a smooch on my cheek, and I felt hot all of a sudden.

"Sure James." She turned and went straight to Megan.

"Hay, Meg I think I see a mirror that compliments how thin I am!" I chuckled at Amy's remark and so did Megan and Kendall.

Amy grabbed Megan and led her to the mirror she was talking about.

Kendall was still looking at the reflection; I got closer and grabbed his shoulder.

"You know, you just being worried is going to end up killing the moment for Megan, she's different than Jo….I think you should take fond that she wants to be around you." I tried to get Kendall to lighten up.

Kendall's voice was sort of dried up when he spoke up, "James, what if there is a crazed lunatic roaming around and by any chance Carlos and Logan bump into him?"

"We haven't heard of anything since the last time Carlos had called." I let out a sigh, "I know Kendall, but Carlos is a hyper one, the lunatic would run out of breath before he tried to keep up with the amount of stamina Carlos has, and Logan is the fastest from the four of us and not to mention smart. I feel like they both would tire him out not to mention trick him."

Kendall's head moved from the mirror he was staring at straight to me. "Maybe, but what if this guy ran track or something, or if he's smart enough to do anything to Logan?"

I rolled my eyes; Kendall was not making it any easier for me than it already was.

I felt Kendall jump out of nowhere and I felt the vibration of his phone go up to his shoulder from where my hand was placed.

Kendall grabbed the phone in no time, "Hello?" Kendall was still worried from his tone of voice.

"LOGAN! Where are you guys? Are you two ok?" Kendall was storming off questions.

As Kendall was asking things to Logan, Amy and Megan ran towards where Kendall and I were at.

"Are you two….sorry are you three ok now?" I was confused three? Who else was with Logan and Carlos…the fact was that they were not alone and that this other person was with them.

"Logan, Logan, relax we are inside the House of Mirrors, well be outside in a bit so we can meet up." I wanted to hear Logan talk about what had just happened to get Kendall to tell Logan to relax.

"Ok, Logie just make sure you stick with Carlos and Snow ok and don't worry about us it's four against one, I'm pretty sure James and I can take him…." Take him? Who's him?

"Ok, like I said Logie don't worry about us we can handle him, and trust me you have not seen Megan in action yet." Kendall let out laughter and Megan just chuckled in response.

"All right buddy, call me when you're here and hurry." At that Kendall closed his phone and placed it in his pocket.

"Well?" Megan was now in anticipation to hear on how Logan and Carlos, and apparently how Snow where doing.

Kendall looked up at the three of us and stared his explanation, "Logan said that they were recently attacked." Kendall sounded scared for the first time.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! What! What do you mean Logan and Carlos got attacked recently?" I was in shock how could this have happened?

Kendall placed his hands to signal that he wasn't finished, "They said they met some guy named Simon while we were all separated and he had saved them from an elephant attack."

Kendall was staring seeing our facial response, "Logan said he wanted to go inside a tent, but he said that when they tried to take a picture the monkeys went out of control. They hid worried that they would get caught and while trying to hide Logan wasn't fully aware that he was too close to the tiger cage and then the tiger started sniffing him."

I was still in shock that they went through so much just after we separated. Kendall had stopped to gain his breath from the explanation.

"Carlos threw a rock to scare the tiger and didn't realize that he made so much noise, that's when they bumped into Snow; she helped Logan and Carlos sneak out of the tent. When they snuck out Snow had explained how she was there to…." Kendall just paused for a moment.

I felt anticipated to know what was going on with my best friends. "Well?" I couldn't help it I had to say it even though Kendall was still facing the ground.

"She was there to kill…Big Time Rush…" at that I just backed up a bit, how did we end up in such a bad situation, in fact who would try to get rid of us?

Kendall looked up and I guess saw my expression, I turned to see Megan's and Amy's and they were horrified.

"But" I felt like he wasn't even half finished yet…I felt a knot in my stomach, I felt like worst was yet to come.

"Unbeknownst to her, she didn't know that she was supposed to annihilate who she thought she was supposed to annihilate, Logan said that she showed Logan and Carlos four files, and they contained our names, but no photos."

"Logan said that she thought all she had to do was scare the victims out of town, but it turned out it wasn't as she thought." Kendall was now staring back at the ground.

"He said that Snow was doing all this for money…something to help her parents back in Florida." I wasn't quite sure what was going to happen after Kendall explained a lot, but he ended up continuing.

"As….as…they were discussing this, they called me that instant but it wasn't till after I hung up with him that Simon, the guy they had met up with earlier, was behind them…..carrying and axe…" Kendall sounded like he had lost his words he didn't want to continue.

"That's….that's insane…" I didn't know what to think. Kendall finally found some strength to continue.

"He said that Carlos froze in fear and Snow and Logan had to drag Carlos to safety, but while they were doing this, Simon threw his axe, he ended up missing them…but by an inch." Kendall was now facing us again.

"Then he finally said that they lost him, and Carlos is now holding the axe for defense purposes, and that Carlos lost his phone during the chase." Megan rushed to Kendall and hugged him for comfort.

I was still lost, I hadn't noticed that my hands had curled up into a fist; I opened my hands and saw that there were white lines from the pressure I had placed on them.

I didn't know what to do; I wanted to run out of here and try to find Logan, Carlos and Snow on my own, but I didn't want to abandon Amy or Kendall and Megan here.

"We can't just sit here and wait to see if our best friends will make it out alive, we have to go and find them ourselves." I was now placing my hands on my hair, I think I messed some of it up, but I was worried about Logan, Carlos and Snow to even notice.

* * *

Mrs. Knight's POV:

I was on the verge of losing my patience and my faith…Kendall hasn't called me back, I was glad that the girls were here to keep Katie busy, but after seeing the news I didn't want to think negative thoughts.

I heard Katie and Camille yell at Stephanie for trouncing on them trying to get some ball, "Stephanie that's not fair you won like seven times already!" Katie was on the couch.

I heard Camille yell out in success on winning, I had a headache and I wanted them to lower their voices, but I didn't want them to worry one bit.

I had told Katie that Kendall was with Carlos, James, and Logan and that they would be home as soon as they called me, it wasn't a lie but it sure felt like it.

I was just staring at the wall, I wasn't too sure on whether to call Kendall, or to just let him call me once he met up with everyone.

The phone was heard and I turned to it as soon as it rang.

"Hello?" I didn't want to just say "Kendall" because, what if it wasn't him.

"Hay, mom…" I was filled with relief I was more than happy to hear my son call again.

"Kendall, sweetie, did you boys get a hold of one another?" I needed to know they were together so that way I knew that they would be better off together than separated.

"Yeah mom, but…we haven't met up with Carlos or Logan; it's just Me, Megan, James, and Amy….but the bright side is that Carlos and Logan are fine they called just recently and they said that they were on their way to where we are at." I felt like my son was not telling me the whole story.

But for now I will have to buy it, for the mean time.

"Ok, Sweetie, but make sure you call me again once you boys all meet up ok?" Kendall paused for a moment and finally responded, "Ok, mom got to go bye."

With that it got quiet on the other side of the phone line.

I just closed the phone and turned to face Camille and Stephanie.

"So, how are they?" Camille was now serious after cheering that she had won.

"He said, they all met up minus Logan and Carlos." Camille grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going Camille?" Camille turned to look at me.

"Mrs. Knight, do you think you can drive us to the circus?" I froze from her sudden question.

Stephanie just turned and stared at Camille in question.

"Camille, you can't be serious, your dad and my mom will get mad if we leave the Palm Woods this late at night." Stephanie finally got up and walked straight to Camille.

"I don't care I can't just stay here and worry if Logan is safe or not Stephanie, I don't know about how you feel about Carlos being lost, but I care if Logan is!" I felt that an argument was about to go on and I just walked next to both girls.

"Ok, ok, ok, no need to start something, you girls we can't just go this late." I knew as a mother's instinct I would have to give my son the Benefit of the Doubt.

But at the same time I felt like I had to go and find my child or at least try to get them to reunite so I would know that they were safe.

The four of us stared at one another and realized we just had to give them the Benefit of the Doubt.

* * *

Simon's POV:

I was afraid that my assistant would turn on me; I was actually quite surprised how brave she was to run with the bait.

So I knew that without a doubt I had to get rid of her and my prey.

I had always had a hunch that Snow was to soft sometimes, I had to be the one to kill the teenagers that we were sent to kill.

She just walked out and said she was going to "go out" I knew she would stomach seeing me get rid of the people I had to get rid of.

No one was at the park anymore it was just me and my prey all I had to do was find them and kill every last one of them.

Throwing the axe to Snow wasn't the brightest plan, but I knew that I would miss and that's why I ended up throwing it, I love a challenge and this was my kind of game.

I had other useful tools to play with rather than a simple axe.

I just couldn't help myself that Carlos wanted to take me on.

It was a shame, Snow was very alert, she knew what I was about to bring out and that's why she ran off into the night with the boys.

It's just too bad that I did not get to use my tool.

I had to admit these three were fast, but eventually I would catch up to them and things would be much worse than they already were.

A thought was rolling in my mind, I had heard Carlos talking to someone on the phone…and I had forgotten that they weren't the only three at the park, I wasn't sure on what I was going to do but I figured it was worth a shot.

* * *

Logan's POV:

This night couldn't get any more badly than it already was; we were being chased by a lunatic, which we didn't know his intentions on trying to KILL us.

Our whole night Carlos and I spent running up and down trying to ward off Simon.

Once I hung up with Kendall we started to walk straight forward.

I felt like I was dragging my feet on the ground, I wanted this day to end as much as the rest of us.

"How much farther Snow?" I can tell Carlos was a bit frustrated because we have been walking for what seemed like an hour since we were chased.

"Not too far Carlos, in fact there it is." Both Carlos and I looked up and saw in bright letters "The House of Mirrors"

A part of me was happy and glad we arrived, but another part of me was still scared to go into the house, I was glad that Carlos knew about my phobia, but I was about to meet up with Kendall, Megan, James, and Amy….finally.

Carlos ran towards the entrance to "The House of Mirrors" and yelled out so loud that he almost lost his voice from trying to get Kendall and the others to notice our presence.

* * *

Kendall's POV:

"YOU GUYS! KENDALL! JAMES! MEGAN! AMY! IT'S US WE FINALLY GOT HERE!" I heard someone yelling from outside.

He sounded like Carlos, I was relieved to finally get to hear that at least he was ok, I wasn't so sure about Logan or the girl Logan had mentioned, Snow.

James and I raced outside and saw Carlos fall to the floor I tried to grab him, but he insisted we let him catch his breath.

"Oh, my gosh, you don't know how bad Logan, Snow and I had to run, I am so tired." Carlos finally got up and hugged James and I.

I knew that Carlos was going to hug us but not this tight.

I could hardly breathe, and apparently neither did James as we both tried to push off Carlos.

From a distance we saw Logan, he looked really beat out of him and Carlos, and then I saw a girl walk behind Logan, she had a piercing on her nose and she had the whole tan thing going on just like Amy.

It looks like she was wearing an Abercrombie shirt with denim jeans and she was wearing converse.

"Logan! Boy am I glad to know you three are alive!" I knew that sounded horrible but it was true I was hoping that I wouldn't have to explain to my mom on what had happened to Logan or Carlos.

"Yeah….barely…" Logan sounded scared I was about to go and give him a hug, but then I heard screaming from inside "The House of Mirrors".

James, Carlos and I ran inside the building to see what had happened.

As we got closer, we heard someone yell, it sounded like Amy…

The closer we got we heard more yelling, we heard Megan this time, "Let go of her!"

Our pacing couldn't have been faster, once we got there we saw Megan holding on to Amy…Amy was being dragged by this man with a magician hat, he was wearing a black cape and had a cane…which he was using to hit Megan with.

The site of this person hitting Megan with his cane got my blood flowing and I was pretty sure that James was feeling the same as well.

Carlos on the other hand freaked out; he then started to repeat something.

I had to stay a little still to hear Carlos, "This isn't happening, this isn't happening!" why was Carlos freaking out….I finally placed two and two together and I intently yelled out.

"Simon, put her down!" I felt like a moron trying to convince a killer to put down a victim.

James just turned towards me and then at Carlos, at that instant I heard an unfamiliar voice, my guess was Snow.

"Simon, don't!" I knew that we were in more trouble now, now that the killer that wanted to destroy us was facing us face to face.

I hadn't forgotten about Amy and Megan; I was trying to figure on what to do.

James, on the other hand looked at all of us weird, "This is the maniac that was chasing you guys?"

I saw Snow move her head up and down the same time Logan's did.

Simon's laughter caught us off guard and James sprinted past me and tried to grab on to Amy.

"Give it up kid!" James froze from his distance and cursed out.

Simon was holding a Kunai Knife on Amy's throat.

"You try to be a hero, and I'll slaughter her throat." My eyes turned wide, I couldn't believe that Simon was actually going to kill Amy.

Amy was breathing hard in and out she was as much frightened just like the rest of us, but we weren't the ones in her place.

Snow's response scared even me, not because she caught us off guard but because we were all waiting for something to happen.

"Simon, please! Don't do this!" Simon laughed, this time louder than ever and turned back to us all.

Snow was tenser than all of us; we all had to do something.

Simon spoke again, "We'll if I don't get what I want then I guess I'll just have to settle with this little girl then." Simon's hand that was holding the kunai knife moved and in an instant it was all a blur.

"AMY!" James, Megan, Logan, Carlos, Snow and I yelled at the response of the flow of the kunai knife, this could be the end.

**A/N: I know I left you guys in a cliff hanger, but this is as much as this chapter will go, also I loved all of your reviews once again, and thanks a billion for the people whose O/C made this possible. There's more to come you guys review and tell me what you all think of the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Bonding Chains That Hold Our Friendship**

**A/N: I loved the responses that I got from the recent chapter that I might have to take up on lalala's offer on posting two chapters at once. I hope that I will be able to post this up by Wednesday, that's my goal if not I am really sorry. I even felt worse for leaving you all with that nasty cliff hanger at the end of that last chapter so I'll try to not end it so sudden…notice that I said try. Anyway, I noticed Carlos stutters under pressure ha-ha, sorry Carlos… Try typing in YouTube, if you haven't already checked it out it's called "Back To School with Big Time Rush" also while you guys are on YouTube try checking out "Double Rainbow BTR Style" both videos are under the real James Maslow and Carlos Pena's YouTube channel funny stuff Kendall is hilarious on the 'Double Rainbow BTR Style" video he goes on his trip. So I am so sorry for you guys reading up on this ultra long author's note I bet you all want to yell "SHUT UP!"….ok bye.**

**Disclaimer: Well…the weather in Los Angeles is clearing up slowly but surely. Not that anyone cares or anything but I feel so lucky, my mom bought a random raffle ticket and won an iPod touch and she let me keep it…sorry off topic. I don't own Big Time Rush, because Kendall got away and now I don't even know where Carlos ran off to…I feel like MeganPena841 is responsible for his disappearance…**

_All the reasons you believe what you believe, Never seen another truth that's a part of me, Now what I wanna do is show you what it really means to love, What it really means to love_

I know you're standing there, Waiting for me, To take it all back down the other road, baby, But I won't let you down

_Every Time You Turn Around-Daughtry_

Logan's POV:

By the time we all had tried to stop Simon from making any more movement with the kunai knife, Simon just laughed again.

"You all honestly think I wouldn't kill the girl, you four best come with me now, or this time I won't be so kind as to give you kids a second chance to save this girls life." He was staring simultaneously at all four of us.

Amy on the other hand was sobbing tears now and James was on the verge to jump in no matter the cost to try to save Amy…but that would foolish of him to do.

From the positions all six of us were in we wouldn't be able to pull a hero stunt to save Amy no matter how many tactics there were to try to reach her.

And if we had a slight inch of a chance, failure would not be an option…I felt useless just standing there trying to find a maneuver to get to Amy.

If I could only get to her and save her James and Kendall…even Carlos would trounce on Simon at the same time for his recent actions.

James feet were moving up and down but in place, you would have to pay close attention to his movement to see him trying to move them.

"James, don't he's not bluffing….he will do it…" I turned to Snow who was staring hard on James feet as well.

So she had a keen eye as well, if only she had a weapon with her and had a direct projector of Simon's head this nightmare could end before it got worse.

That's how dreams normally end right…in psychological terms, the brain will end the sleep cycle if the person is dreaming of dying in their dreams….because if we all have watched "Nightmare on Elm Street" they die the same way they die in their sleep.

But in the real world it turns out that that rule applies as well on regular people, I was just hoping that if this was a nightmare we would all wake up in the apartment as soon as possible.

I felt like a moron there was no way we were sleeping, not in the middle of all this mess!

I hadn't realized that I had my eyes closed; when I opened them everyone minus Simon and Amy were staring at me…I think they thought I was meditating.

I hadn't noticed that Kendall, James, Megan, and Snow were trying to make up a plan.

"Logan did you hear us?" I turned to Carlos and he had a worried look on his eyes…not to mention the way his eyes closed a little more heavily than usual.

"Um…no what?" I tried to get involved with the plan, whatever they were all discussing about before my psychology reference.

"We were thinking of faking a delivery to Simon, but the problem is we need someone to go who's fast, that way they can retrieve Amy and the others trounce on him.

Wait…that was my plan before…sort of, I had a gutsy feeling in my stomach that this was the best plan Kendall and James had.

I stared at Carlos…I gave him an apologetic smile and stepped back from the group huddle.

Carlos just stared at me wondering what I was going to do intently.

I knew what we all had to do…it was risky but I knew that it was the only way we could save Amy…she had nothing to do with whatever Simon had in store for the four of us, but now she was on the verge of freaking out.

I wanted to tell Carlos what I was going to do, but something told me not to, not yet.

* * *

Stephanie's POV:

I wasn't even into the game anymore, it was past 11:30 p.m. and we had been playing since we had arrived to the apartment of the boys.

Camille had given up once the clock had hit 11:00 p.m. I decided to try to get Katie to fall asleep, it hadn't gotten to work, and she was wide awake.

"Katie, don't you think you're tired of playing?" I felt like a huge jerk, but I was tired of pressing buttons and just staring at the screen.

"Yeah, I guess so, but all you had to say was that you were tired of getting beaten by me Stephanie." She smirked and pushed my character off the stage.

"Hay! That wasn't fair I wasn't even paying attention to that last win of yours Katie!" I was starting to feel the grumpiness in my voice and tensely on my shoulders from sitting too long.

We heard Mrs. Knight come in, she was on the edge of panic and worry, she had told us that Kendall had called saying that he did manage to reunite with James and this other girl I think Amy and Megan, I wasn't too sure if I even approved Kendall with Megan or Amy…but I had to remember that Jo was "dating" Jett in Hollywood.

So I guess that this would make it even…I just hope Jo would understand…what am I thinking I don't even know if Kendall and those other girls are even into each other…but if they were then Jo would have to understand.

I mean in a way I felt like Carlos wasn't even interested in me…I did think he was the cutest one out the four, what am I thinking…..I guess I was that worried about how Logan and Carlos were doing this late.

Mrs. Knight heard the phone ring and she ran to the phone to pick it up.

We couldn't hear what was going on, but it for sure was not going to be Kendall, Mrs. Knight would have answered it right in front of us if it were him.

"Uh-huh, I know, but ok…seriously? Ok, I'll check it out right now…ok thank you Kelly.

"Wait….Kelly called you? This late? What's going on mom?" Katie was worried now along with the rest of us.

"Oh, I'm sorry girls, Kelly wanted me to see the update of that report of the man they had found the body….of the sixteen years old." Mrs. Knight was still not used to saying that.

I wouldn't either if I had the child of the same age running around this late at night while a lunatic was out there with them.

Mrs. Knight took off the input channel Katie had it on to the news.

A woman wearing a suit and a man wearing a suit as well were sitting next to one another.

"On today's top story, local police have been investigating the crime scene in the hotel." The woman had stated.

"It still isn't official that the officers have a hunch on were the serial killer is now." The man now spoke and then a picture showed up on the screen.

"OH MY GOSH! MOM! That's the guys who gave me this flyer!" Katie pulled out the flyer and saw that her mom was in shock from what her daughter had just recently just said.

Camille was now in shock, "That's the flyer you showed Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, Jo, and I!" Mrs. Knight fainted and her body hit the floor with a loud thud.

Katie on the other hand was freaking out, "I knew that dude was creepy, I just didn't expect to bump into him in the lobby!" I was still new to all this news.

I was at that Young Director's of Tomorrow competition when all this happened; I grabbed the flyer which was now on the floor next to Mrs. Knight.

"The same circus we bumped into them in….." I whispered in tone.

"Mom, mom, get up…you ok?" Katie was trying to wake up Mrs. Knight from her sudden collapse, we didn't know what to do, something told me to try to seek help but from who.

The three of us were trying to stay calm, but Mrs. Knight was out cold and we didn't have the slightest clue about what to do now.

"If you or anyone you know has any information of the whereabouts of this man, please contact the number on your screen…a reward is being offered to whoever knows the whereabouts of this dangerous man." The three of us turned and saw that the number on the screen came on and Katie ran off to try to find a writing utensil to dot down the information on the screen.

"I hope the guys are ok." Camille was now shaking, Katie on the other hand came back with pen and notepad in hand and dotted down the number.

"This is perfect, we already know the whereabouts of this guys, we can just ask for help and tell them he's by the circus and then we can collect the reward money." I turned to Katie.

Was she serious? She was more worried about the reward money than actually finding her own brother alive!

I noticed that Camille had given her the death glare, something I was going to give her myself.

"What! I'm kidding….jeez…lighten up I'm sure that my bro is perfectly fine, he has tackled men twice this guys height in hockey." I knew that Katie had a lot of faith in Kendall being able to defend himself.

But that wasn't the case, this could be life or death, our best option was to call the police and tell them the whereabouts of this serial killer.

But first things first….we had to get Mrs. Knight to wake up.

* * *

Mr. Garcia's POV:

I have been working really hard on this case, how could one person pull off the perfect crime and run off and disappear off the face of the earth.

The evidence and the witnesses that had seen him weren't helping us out at all.

A lot of the officer's called it a day and decided to continue the case early in the morning; I on the other hand could not.

I worried about this case because it was going on in Los Angeles and well, my son was there and all.

Plus this man has been on the FBI's most wanted list due to the recent murders.

The strangest thing was that all his murders led to young children.

They went from Orlando, Florida to Kansas City, to Texas, and recently Los Angeles…this man's killing spree wasn't the worst part…the way he tortured his victims before he kills them was the worst part of them all.

I was just grateful that Carlos had called and asked me to come over and visit, it has been awhile…ever since Lightning took my son's helmet, and we had to chase around the culprit who took my son's helmet….good times.

As I had gotten off the plane earlier today, the Police Department from here in LA had heard that I was in town and they needed all the cops they could get their hands on to trap this man.

I for one didn't want to, because I was here to spend time with my son.

But after trying to contact him for the past hour, no one answered.

I figured he would be out playing hockey with his friends or asleep, those kids do sleep mighty early to wake up and go sing.

There hadn't been anyone trying to claim that they saw the man run off somewhere.

I just wanted to call it a day as well and rent a motel and stay there and in the morning go to the Palm Woods and hang out with my son the whole day.

But something had told me not to, to continue this case…even though we had no league.

I placed my head on the desk where all the papers were at; I had to get a good league soon.

* * *

Logan's POV:

It was now or never, I had to give myself in…it…it's the only way Simon would let Amy go and free her.

While I had backed up a little more, Carlos, James, Megan, Kendall, and Snow turned in sync and saw that I was filled with tears.

"Logan…what are you doing?" I couldn't tell them they would just pull me back to their side…I had to.

"I…I'm sorry Carlos….it's the only way."I hadn't realized that I was close behind Simon.

As my skin made contact with his hands it sent goose bumps down my spine.

"No! Logan you can't do this!" Carlos was starting to run, when Snow pulled him back.

Simon just smiled and laughed so maniacally, he tossed Amy from the side and grabbed me instead.

Amy fell to the ground and James ran to hug her in comfort.

I was shaking all over the place, the kunai knife was now on my neck and Amy let out a scream, "No!"

Carlos was fighting off Snow, he was trying to free himself to come and run up to me, but I knew that he would just get himself killed.

"LET ME GO SNOW!" at that moment a tear drop fell from her eye and the next words shocked even Simon himself.

"I can't do that Carlos." Carlos was now with watery eyes, he was willing to try to do anything in his power to try to break free from Snow.

"I…I have a family to take care of!" Simon then laughed again and Kendall ran and pushed Snow to the ground to recover Carlos, but once he pushed Snow to the ground Simon just clapped.

"Well, well, well, Snow…I am in shock I didn't expect this one bit." He chuckled and Snow was staring at the ground.

I didn't realize that Megan wasn't there till the brief second.

I tried to eye her out, then Snow tackled Carlos and pinned him to the ground holding another kunai knife, "Don't move or he dies along with your other friend." I can't believe I trusted her.

She betrayed us, how could I be so foolish to think that my plan would be to sacrifice myself to free Amy and hopefully sneak out…I wasn't even sure I had a plan after that part.

Simon laughed again and finally head locked me and I couldn't hear anything after that.

* * *

Carlos POV:

I couldn't believe that this was all happening, how could Snow betray us like this, how?

I saw that she was focusing on Logan and Simon and saw the chance to knock off the kunai knife away from her.

She grunted in pain and I ran off straight to where Logan was at.

As I jumped to try to tackle Simon, he disappeared from view, "LOGAN!"

I failed…I couldn't reach to him in time…I couldn't believe it.

I fell to the ground and punched the ground as I punched the ground I heard something not too far.

I was blinded by tears and I couldn't believe how this whole mess ended up being tolled on Logan.

I wish it were me instead of Logan; I instantly felt a sharp pain on my knuckles and wiped some of the tears off of my eyes.

I finally came to view my knuckles were bloody. I tried to close my hands, but it was kind of hard to.

I got up and turned my head to Snow.

She had gotten up and was dusting herself off.

My face must have turned a different color and I charged straight to Snow.

"This is all your fault!" as I charged to Snow, James grabbed me and pulled me in to a hug.

I started sobbing in the shirt of James…I was trying to stop but it was hard to.

I hadn't noticed when Kendall had walked up to Megan.

"Carlos…I had to." I heard Snow's voice from afar, she deserved to die…how could she have let Logan get taken like that?

I got my head up and looked at her straight in the eye.

"YOU HAD TO! This lunatic took one of my best friends, and I don't even know where he's at with Logan…I…I…." I honestly tried to speak but the thought of what might happen to Logan scared my thoughts from prospering.

"You, have some nerve still standing here saying you had to do what you had to do to let Simon take off with Logan like that!" Megan was now furious.

She tackled Snow and started throwing punches, unfortunately Snow was blocking ever last one of the punches being thrown to her.

Kendall ran off to grab Megan, she was now in tears as well, and Kendall just shook his head in disapproval and lifted up his fingers pointing to the exit.

"We have to find Logan, before anything else happens to him…." Kendall didn't want to continue the conversation.

James lifted my head up and I knew he was worried about Logan as well, Kendall was right we had to find Simon and Logan really soon.

As Snow was left behind the House of Mirrors, the rest of us went off in search of Logan.

**A/N: I kind of left you guys with a dramatic ending, but hay it isn't a cliffhanger…I hope also sorry for throwing Mr. Garcia all random in the middle he was a necessary for me to add into this chapter…also, you guys thanks again a bunch, I'll get started on typing up Chapter 16 tomorrow when I wake up, right now I wanted you all to try to not hate me…if there are any Logan fans reading this…I have nothing else to say but like I said in Chapter 1 don't flame me, or anyone else ok lol, other than that thanks again. Remember read and review…even though this chapter wasn't how long I wanted it to be at least you guys now know a bit more about the story. Trust me there is more to come you guys….**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Father Time Can Be So Cruel**

**A/N: Hay you guys, sorry I haven't updated the story the way I thought I was going to, I had some reviewing to do on some stories, you guys have to check out "Big Time Disney or so they thought" amazing story so far, it would be super if you all left a review ****, also you guys if you want me to check out your stories, please review and tell me the title of your story I will be glad to check it out ****, to be honest the last chapter I wrote when I was sleep deprived so I guess that's why I felt like I didn't like my last chapter…I'll try to make it up with this one.**

**Disclaimer: It is official, MeganPena841 did steal Carlos away from me, she admitted it….At least I still have Logan and James *muahahaha*, well I feel like I shouldn't be lowering my self-esteem saying this and I'm pretty sure a lot of authors who have to say this probably cut themselves saying this, but…I do not own Big Time Rush, *crawls to the darkest corner of the room* *sigh***

_For the first time you can open your eyes, And see the world without your sorrow, Where no one knows the pain you left behind, And all the peace you could never find, Is waiting there to hold and keep you, Welcome to the first day of your life  
_

_Just open up your eyes as I lay you down tonight, Safe on the other side, no more tears to cry_

_Open Up Your Eyes-Daughtry_

_

* * *

_

Snow's POV:

The events played in my head over and over again, like a broken record. I was now alone facing the ground.

Just staring at the kunai knife that I used to threaten Carlos recently, I hadn't realized that tears were on my eyes until I saw the puddle forming in front of me.

I tried to wipe my tears away, but I couldn't, they just kept on coming back and blinding my vision.

I started to shake uncontrollably, until I finally dropped the kunai knife to the ground.

The sound of the clatter echoed the room, I didn't even bother to move from this one spot, I was left frozen of what I had recently have done.

"_You, have some nerve still standing here saying you had to do what you had to do to let Simon take off with Logan like that!"_ Megan's words echoed in my head along with others.

_"YOU HAD TO! This lunatic took one of my best friends, and I don't even know where he's at with Logan…I…I…." _I could still feel all the negativity that just happened and Carlos' tone of anger and sorrow as well.

How could I have stooped so low, I wanted to stab myself with the kunai knife for what new pain I had just caused.

Simon got into my head, he plaid my family into this mess; I had to do what I had to do.

My brain wasn't with me, I felt like I just killed someone, even though I hadn't I knew that Simon would.

I tried to get up from the ground, but I couldn't my legs had a sharp pain to them, and then I felt nothing.

"My leg's numb" I felt stupid saying that out loud with no one around to hear me out.

I tried to get up from the ground for the second time, but as I was half way up my left leg failed me and I fell on the mirror.

I heard a small crack and then I felt something cold run down by forehead.

As I checked to see what it was, my eyes widened.

I turned to the now cracked mirror; it was covered in blood stains.

"Owe" I felt like dud now, my legs were numb and my head was bleeding I just wanted to sit here and cry my eyes out.

* * *

Simon's POV:

Deep within the walls of where I was hiding, I managed to tie up Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush into a stretch bed.

Luckily he was out cold and he didn't notice from where we ran off to, so I could safely say that no one would know where we trailed off to.

I turned and saw the utensil's that were placed from across Logan, these weapons were worn out and they look like they wouldn't do much damage to anyone.

So I decided to strap Logan on the bed and go off to find some useful tools I can use.

I grabbed my hat and cane and walked off into the night.

Once I got out, I tried to see if there was anyone around, I hadn't forgotten that the others were still in the park and I needed to get rid of them as well.

As I snuck out of the building I was in, I made my way out into the night to collect the materials I needed that would be necessary.

* * *

Logan's POV:

My eyes wouldn't open, but I didn't give up yet.

Slowly but surely I gained vision, I let out a grunt due to the sudden bright light on my face.

I tried to inspect the room I was in, but my vision was blurry.

I was going to get up and try to inspect the room some more but something was keeping me from moving.

I turned my head to the left and saw both hands restrained on the corners of the bed; I wouldn't want to call it a bed.

It felt like I was lying on concrete, it wasn't comfortable at all.

I didn't know where I was I didn't know what to do; suddenly everything came back to me.

Carlos, Snow, Simon, Megan, Amy, James, Kendall, everything came back to me like a distant memory.

I tried to kick my feet and found out that I was tied up from my legs as well.

I grunted again, and then my vision came much clearer.

I saw the room I was trapped in, to be honest it looked like one of those buildings where the killer or whoever the bad guy would take his victims.

The walls looked all moldy and the only furniture that was here was all rusty…in fact the room smells like a strong odor of metal.

My stomach started to hurt, and I wanted to get out of this crazy room fast.

"HELP!" the sound of my cry of help echoed the room and mocked me.

I felt a sudden breeze, and as I turned my head to see why, I saw a huge rip on my shirt and realized that maybe Simon was responsible.

I turned my head side to side to see where Simon was at, and nothing came to view.

I made a sigh of relief and tried to get off the holds of the metal restraints on my hands.

No matter how hard I tried it would be impossible to get out of these restraints, I needed a key and that seemed like the only thing that would work.

I tried searching for one across the room, but as I roamed my head across this horrible room, I saw something that caught my eyes.

There mocking me were tools, tools used only in surgery rooms…and some that were like normal house hold items.

But they all had something in common; they had the intention of being able to cut something…rather someone open.

I tried harder this time to get out of the restraints on me, it was no use, but this time I was panicking harder than ever.

"HEEEELLLPP! CARLOS! JAMES! KENDALL! ANYBODY!" I tried to scream as hard as I could to get anyone outside to hear my cry of help, but nothing.

A single tear fell across my eyes and I started mumbling out, "Let me go….please." how stupid of me, no one was going to hear me.

I yanked my hands more and more, but nothing again. How was I going to get out?

* * *

Carlos' POV:

My legs felt like they were tied up to boulders and I had to drag them while we walked.

The recent events that just happened kept on replaying in my head.

How? Why? I wanted to run, to run from everyone and try to find Logan, to get my hands on Simon and give him a taste of his own medicine.

I couldn't help but cry, the tears on my eyes kept on rolling down my cheeks.

James turned every time I sobbed to see if I was ok, but he knew that I really wasn't.

Kendall was busy trying to control Megan from going back to The House of Mirrors to try to go beat up Snow.

Snow, the last person I wanted to be thinking of, if it weren't the fact that Snow was a girl I would have done the same thing that Megan did.

As soon as I started thinking about Snow, a lot of negative things went into my mind.

And before I knew it my hands were going into a fist, but then the sting on my hand from when I hit the ground earlier made me realize that I was still injured from one hand.

We had past all the booths in the park and saw that everyone had gone home for the night.

We were the only ones in the circus now, searching for Logan.

I was so tired that I saw a bench and decided to sit on it to try to take my mind of the pain on my hands and feet altogether.

James turned around to see why I had stopped and just came back down.

"Carlos, we can't stop looking we have to find Logan before…" James paused and stared at me, I didn't realize I was crying again.

"Carlos, buddy if you want I can stay here with you until you gain control again." I turned to my hand that was wrapped around in Kendall's shirt.

He had tied my hand with it to stop the bleeding.

I tried to smile, but I started to cry on James shoulder again.

The thought that Logan was out there, being…tortured or worse…dead, kept me crying.

James put both hands on my shoulders and lifted me up.

"Hay buddy, don't worry Logan will be fine, we just have to work together." I felt like James didn't want to promise anything, because it was true why promise the impossible.

Kendall, Amy, and Megan came up close to us.

"Carlos, I'm sorry I wish I was the one Simon took….Logan ….he saved my life…I…." I stared at Amy who was now sobbing as well.

I couldn't help but try to reach for a hug.

She turned her head away and I hugged her, we were both sobbing now.

Then I heard Kendall, "Hay, if it makes anyone feel better, how bout we split up and try to cover up more ground that way we'll find Logan much faster."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kendall have you not seen any scary movies…we cannot split up!" James sounded scared as well.

"I know James but this is the only way we can get to Logan much faster and if we all are still together this might give Simon a much better chance to get to us quicker." Kendall was making a good point, but separation…that is risky.

I pulled away from the hug I had given to Amy and stared at Kendall, I didn't know what to say.

"So, who's with whom?" James just stared at Kendall as if Kendall was going to answer right away.

Then Megan spoke up, "I can go with Carlos and try to find Logan with him." Kendall stared at her puzzled.

"I thought you wanted to pair up with me?" I chuckled a little, but it felt like I had gravel in my throat to even laugh.

"Kendall, I do but for now we have to do whatever it takes to find Logan." Megan sounded sure of herself and she walked towards where Amy and I were standing.

"I'll stay here so that way Carlos can get some rest while James, Amy, and Kendall you guys search another place." Megan put her arms on me.

"Wow, Kendall Megan sure does sound like you." James chuckled and Megan kicked him in the gut.

"Ughh...see…just…like you." James coughed and tried to breathe in and out and catch his breath.

"I don't like the idea that you two will be the only ones together. You sure you don't want me to partner up with you guys?" Megan just smiled and hugged Kendall.

"Look Kendall I can take care of myself, you just have to trust me on this and don't worry about Carlos ok, we'll both be fine." Kendall rolled his eyes, it look like he finally admitted defeat.

"Fine, but call me if anything happens ok!" Megan pulled out her cell phone and shook it.

"Don't worry Kendall, I will." Kendall did a U-Turn and grabbed James on the shoulder.

"Come on let's go, the faster we search the sooner we get to leave this crazy place." Kendall, James, and Amy walked off.

All that was left of them was the shadows from the circus lights.

I turned to Megan and saw that she was smiling, what could she be smiling about? Especially of what just happened with Logan?

She was swinging her legs up and down, "Megan, why you all of a sudden-" I got trailed off when Megan just covered my mouth.

"Shh, I can't hear!" I was more puzzled than ever…what was she hearing that I couldn't.

"Megan what are you-?" Megan just placed her whole hand on my mouth.

"EWWWW! GROSS! CARLOS GARCIA WHY DID YOU LICK ME!" I smiled when she moved her hand away.

"Tell me why you're all of a sudden happy? There's nothing funny about what just happened Megan!" I was still mad not knowing why she was all perky.

"Well, Carlos, if you would stay quiet maybe I would try to figure where that sound was coming from." She placed her hands on her ears to try to signal that she was concentrating on the "noise" she was talking about.

Then I heard it as well, it sounded like someone was screaming…but from far away.

"Did you hear that?" Megan turned to me in response.

"LOGAN'S STILL ALIVE!" I turned and noticed that she was bouncing up and down.

I smiled a crooked smile and then I felt my smile wobble, I didn't notice that I was crying again.

"Ok, then now that we know he's ok, we have to try to find where he's at." Megan got up and started walking farther.

I didn't bother to get up, because she pushed me back to the bench I was sitting on when I tried to get up.

"Stay here, I need to see what direction to go." I stared at her just amazed that she had such amazing hearing.

She walked up and down, and then she yelled, "LOGAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" she then stayed quiet.

"Carlos, can you still hear it?" I nodded and heard from afar, "I….trapped." I knew from how I could barely hear him that he was a little far away.

"I can't hear him here." She walked to the other direction and yelled again, "LOGAN WHERE ARE YOU!" she stayed quiet once more.

"It get's louder this way." She jumped up and down more.

I just stared at her, she reminded me of…well me…I rubbed my head up and down the back of my head.

"Come on Carlos! We have to go this way!" I got up; I hadn't realized that we were heading towards the tent that Logan and I were once at.

"LOGAAAN!" Megan yelled out some more, and then I heard it, the sweet sound I wanted to hear.

"MEGAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" It sounded like Logan alright, I screamed ignoring the gravel like noise I made, "LOGAN BUDDY IT'S CARLOS WE ARE BY THE TENT THAT WE HAD INCOUNTERED SIMON!"

I was waiting for a response and nothing, then I heard another sound, "I'M NOT SURE WHERE I'M AT, I THINK…I THINK I'M UNDERGROUND SOMEWHERE….HURRY CARLOS I'M SCARED!"

I didn't know what to do, I mean we were closer to Logan, but we didn't know where exactly.

We heard footsteps coming closer and closer; Megan and I just stared at each other and tried to find a place to hide.

"Logan…somebodies coming, be quiet ok." Megan was trying to warn Logan, but I pulled Megan to a dark corner.

As I pulled Megan to the corner I was at, she landed on top of me.

"I…ugh…sorry…" I immediately turned red, then all that changed and the footsteps got closer.

Megan and I peeked from the corner afraid to get caught.

We saw the same magician's hat, the dark cape, and the cane…all too familiar, I wanted to jump and tackle Simon.

I wanted to force him to lead us to Logan, but something told me not to.

I guess Logan heard Megan's warning because Logan didn't responded back a reply at all.

Simon walked into the tent, and we followed along trying to figure the whereabouts of Logan.

Simon came close to a stop and turned all around to see if he wasn't followed.

Unfortunately he didn't expect that we would be there.

He opened a curtain, and there was a moldy old door behind there, he opened it, got inside and closed it.

"Oh, man we found out where Logan is at, what do we do now Carlos?" I turned surprised at Megan.

"Me? I don't even know what to do at this point!" we just stared at each other, and then Megan pulled out her cell phone.

The phone made two rings and then Kendall picked up, "Hello? Megan?"

Megan didn't know what to tell Kendall she wanted to try to tell him we had found Logan, but she knew it would be risky to tell him.

"Kendall, we found Logan….were going to get him out, meet us by the exit." She stared at me wondering if she had made a mistake by telling Kendall.

"Megan, don't try to do anything let James, Carlos, and I handle this. Where are you two at?" Kendall sounded much more worried.

Then the steel door from where Simon had been in opened.

My heart started to race and I closed the phone on Kendall from Megan.

Megan's eyes widened "Why did you do-" I pulled her next to a bunch of barrels and covered her mouth.

"Shhhhhh, be quiet!" I heard the door close again, maybe Simon heard noises.

Then screams started to be heard, I feared that they were Logan's.

"HEEEEELLP!" I started to shake, I wanted to bust the door open, but I was still frightened by hearing Logan's yelp for help.

Then I heard Simon laugh, I curled the only fist I had and hit a barrel, I didn't realize that I had made so much noise that I heard the steel door open again.

"Crap!" I whispered.

Simon peered out and tried to figure where the noise had come from, and then an idea hit me.

Simon disappeared from sight out from the tent, my guess in search for the noise, but why search anywhere else?

I didn't want to question, but take the opportunity to go inside and help Logan.

* * *

Kendall's POV:

I stared at the phone in shock…did Megan just hang up on me?

I stared back at James and Amy; they were waiting for an answer to why Megan had called in the first place.

"Megan said she found Logan." As I said that James eyes lightened up and Amy's guilt was lifted off her shoulders.

They hugged each other, then paused for a brief moment and pulled away.

I knew this was an amazing moment and all, but I still wanted to know where Megan and Carlos went off to.

I stared at the phone and I started fighting on whether to call back Megan or not.

I decided against it and put my phone away.

"So, what do we do now?" James just stared in wonder.

"We make our exit…." Amy and James just stared at each other and ended up getting lost on what I had just told them.

"I'll explain on the way." I said walking towards them.

* * *

Logan's POV:

It has been a while since I had recently heard Megan tell me to keep quiet, but then I saw Simon walk in.

He was holding a rusty knife and he was messing around with it.

He looked at me and saw the horror in my face, and then he got closer and started waving the rusty knife around like he was playing with it.

He laughed and my eyes widened when I saw that he was by my side, "HEEEEELLP!" I tried to scream so that Carlos and Megan would hear, but to no avail.

I started to shake uncontrollably and turned my eyes the other way as soon as Simon got closer to my arm.

Then I felt a sudden sharp pain in my left shoulder and I screamed so loud that I could have woken up the dead.

"Hmmm, not sharp enough…." I stared at him with my eyes half shut from the pain he had just given me with that infected knife.

He smiled and then a loud bang was heard from outside, he stared at the rusty knife and at the steel door, then got up.

He lifted my head up, "Trust me I'll be back."

Before he left he used the same knife to slash on my cheek, I grunted from the pain and now felt something wet drip from my cheeks.

It was obvious it was blood, but I was hoping it was water.

I tried to free myself with my right hand and nothing I kept on shaking I tried and tried to free myself.

Who was I kidding I was just wasting my energy trying to break free and nothing was even working.

I heard footsteps coming down the…stairs, I knew I was underground, but the footsteps just freaked me out even more.

What if it was Simon and Snow and they were going to finish me off here.

The footsteps got closer and then finally I closed my eyes praying that it was someone else, maybe a cop.

"Logan!" I heard Megan I was filled with relief, then I saw Carlos, he seemed dead beat tired, so was I but his eyes widened, "Aye, Dios Mio, Que Te Paso?"

I lifted my eyebrow a little still lost on what Carlos had just said. Megan got closer and started to observe the fresh cut that Simon had just created on my left arm and my right cheek.

"Did he do this to you Logie?" Carlos finally spoke in English, not that I didn't admire his Spanish, but he would use words that I didn't quite understand.

I didn't have the strength to nod my head, but I wanted to be released from the torture bed I was lying on.

"Megan take the right side and I'll take the left." Carlos ran to the left and started to observe the restraints I was in.

He looked around and saw some tools, but he looked more confused than ever.

I observed how Carlos was left wondering what each tool was meant to do; luckily he didn't have the slightest idea.

Finally, Carlos just gave up on trying to find the right tool and saw the rusty knife that Simon had used to….cut me with.

Carlos saw the blood stains and finally put two and two together and just dropped the knife on the floor.

"Hurry Carlos!" Megan was on lookout to see if Simon where to come back.

"These things are hard to tell what they're used for…!" Carlos grabbed a sickle and came back running to where the restraints were.

"I got you Logie." I just saw how Carlos just tried to place the pointed part of the sickle on the key hole, but to no avail he couldn't get it in.

In frustration he threw it as well to the floor.

I searched in panic to try to find anything to go through the key hole and set me free.

Then I hatched an idea, I turned to Carlos.

"Carlos, where's Megan?" Carlos looked at me puzzled, "On lookout why?"

"Go look out for Simon, bring her here!" I was in panic I wasn't sure how much time had elapsed when Simon had left.

Megan's footsteps were heard and she almost tripped, "You called Logan?"

"Yeah, Megan untie your hair." She reached for her bobby pin and took it off; I hadn't realized how long her hair was until she took it off.

"What now?" I searched somewhere; I knew that the key hole was a little deep so the bobby pin wouldn't be able to go through without getting lost in the hole.

"Quick, go get one of those metal wires and tie a knot on the end of the bobby pin!" Megan was pretty fast, she ran across the room to retrieve the metal wires.

She kept on trying to tie a knot on the end of the bobby pin, but failed most of the time, she was shaking and she would grunt every time she would miss the loop.

"HURRY MEGAN!" Megan finally successful tied up the knot and turned to face me.

"Now what?" I felt the pain come back from the cut Simon gave me earlier and I grunted in pain.

"Tie, the…other end to your index finger." I tried to finish my sentence.

She did it this time without any complications, then she stared at me and finally got the hint.

She ran to the right key hole and placed the bobby pin in the key hole and tried to get it in the hole, "I can't Logan, I'm all shaky…"I stared at her in wide eye.

"Megan you have to try please!" Finally Megan nodded and tried again, and finally had successfully placed the bobby pin in the key hole.

*Ker chunk* I heard the left restraints release my grip and broke my hand free.

I made pressure to my right hand; I placed my right arm to her signaling her to give me the bobby pin.

"Hurry Megan!" Megan quickly gave me the bobby pin and I started working on my way with the restraints on my left hand, I had to be extra careful because of the fresh wound Simon had given me earlier.

I was shaking as well, and found out that I had to give Megan credit for opening the right key hole after some failed attempts.

*Ker chunk* "YESS!" I was glad that both my hands were free now, then Megan worked on my left leg and finally got it off this time in one attempt.

*Ker chunk* "Come on!" Megan passed me the bobby pin and I worked on the last restraint, I heard footsteps and I started to shake.

Megan grabbed my shaky hand and helped me out with the last restraints.

"Come on, Come on!" the footsteps got louder and we were starting to shake even faster.

*Ker chunk* the last restraint was off, I got up and Megan and I started to head out the steel door, when Carlos was sent flying from the stairs into the room.

Then we heard Simon's demonic laughter from the stairs.

**A/N: AHHHH! Another cliffhanger I'm sorry I wanted to post this up soon so, here it is ha-ha, hope you guys find it interesting…Merry Christmas! I felt that you guys should deserve a better chapter than the last one that I posted up last time. Also, I am going to make another story soon, and I will need 7 new O/C entries it's going to be an amazing story trust me, so umm yeah for O/C entry's (Name, Age, Strengths, Weakness, Favorite BTR boy, or girl from the show, what you wear for outdoors, sports, and the last one is crucial, the last one is if you are a Team Player that makes Allies or a Strategist that makes Allies but then does anything to save themselves) sounds good doesn't it, I know I got the idea last night. Hope you guys and girls review and tell me what you think about this chapter, oh and also about the O/C entries…try to tittle the entry as ****UPCOMING BTR STORY O/C ENTRY****. Also you guys make sure to check out "Big Time Disney or so they thought" by MeganPena 841 read and review her story as well, it is really interesting. And remember if you want me to read your stories review and tell me ok….well bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Great Escape**

**A/N: So, as most of you already know, I'm on the works on my next story "Big Time Competition". I have gotten so many submissions so far, it makes me happy that a lot of you would like to be a part of the upcoming story *turns away* *sniff*. Oh, FYI before I keep this to myself, for those of you living in Dallas, Logan's in town for the holidays ha-ha woops…oh and I believe Carlos is in Casablanca with his family…I have no clue on the whereabouts of Kendall and James, but you're welcome for the Logan and Carlos updates. I fear that with the upcoming story I might have to multitask a bit, so I decided that after this story I will make an update on "Big Time Competition" so be on the lookout for that. Make sure to submit your O/C on the review section so I'll know ok….well I shall continue this story I have rambled way to long….**

_Can't swallow our pride, Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm, If we can't surrender, Then, we're both gonna lose what we have, oh, no_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing), oh, no, These times when we climb so fast to fall, again, I don't wanna fall for it, now..._

_Battlefield-Jordan Sparks_

* * *

Mrs. Knight's POV:

I tried to focus on the task; it had been awhile since I had woken up from my sudden faint attack.

Thanks to my wonderful daughter for splashing me with a bucket filled with ice cold water…now I knew how Logan had felt.

"Mom, did you not just here us out?" Katie was trying to pick up the phone, but Stephanie kept on putting it back on the orange sofa.

"Wha-" I was lost from the sudden events that had just happened, "I could have sworn that I heard Katie say that she knew the man on the TV" I pointed at the television set and it was on commercial.

"Uh…yeah mom I just said that he was the one who suggested that I go to the circus, he gave me the flyer. Which I gave to Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos, and then they went off to the circus. Now if you don't excuse me I have to make the call so that way we could claim our prize!"

I gave Katie my look of disapproval, and she placed the phone back on the orange couch.

"Relax I wasn't going to really just get the money mom, I was going to call the authorities so they could find my brother and his wacky friends." Katie let out a huff and I just smiled in satisfaction.

"Go ahead honey, but make sure you tell them the address on the flyer…the sooner the better." She smiled and picked up the phone.

* * *

Mr. Garcia's POV:

"I'M NOT ASLEEP!" I woke up from the sudden phone ring from the office I was asleep in.

I hadn't noticed that I had crashed to the floor as I got up to retrieve the phone.

My hand made a couple of trips grabbing papers on the desk, "Hello?" I didn't hear a response, and then I realized that I was holding a stapler….man if my son were here he would have laughed at this sudden mistake.

I finally reached for the phone on the desk, "Los Angeles Police Department, how can I help you?" I was still chuckling a bit from my childish mistake when I heard Katie on the other line.

"Mr. Garcia? It's Katie! Wow, what a surprise, oh wait I forgot what I was calling you for now." I was glad Katie had called but if she called, then something was terribly wrong with one of them.

My sudden thinking was trailed off when Katie spoke up once again, "Oh, yeah I remember now, remember that report on the lunatic that is roaming around LA?" I nodded, but then realized she couldn't see me, "Yeah, do you know the whereabouts of the person Katie?"

I wish she didn't know, but she must have, this couldn't be a prank call now would it? I feared that my son would be involved in this.

"Of course Mr. Garcia I wouldn't be calling this late if I was just making things up now would I?" I stared at the phone, "I wouldn't know Katie."

She giggled on the other line and then I heard paper from the other line, "Mr. Garcia, Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos might be in more danger than I though." I shook at those sudden words Katie had just told me.

"What do you mean Katie?" I was now more confused at the fact that my son could be in more danger than he usually would be in due to him trying to run into everything.

"You see, Mr. Garcia, I was in the Palm Woods lobby and this guys he was wearing a black magicians hat, and he was wearing a cape, not to mention a black cane, he came out of nowhere and offered me a flyer and well, when I got back from the lobby I just gave it to Kendall and his friends and well…"

Katie didn't want to finish the sentence from her sudden tone of voice of disappearance.

"Yes?" I was still writing things down; so far if what Katie said was true then this probably be the only league we would have on catching this culprit all night, I hated the fact that my son could possibly be one of his victims.

For a moment Katie had stayed quiet and didn't respond, my guess was that she didn't want to get into any more trouble than she was with what she was going to tell me.

"They all went off the that circus thing and well, the guy on the screen looks a lot like the guy that showed me an invite to the circus they went off to, so I guess he should be there." Katie just paused again waiting for my reply.

"Ok, Katie what's the address to the circus on the flyer you have?" I wrote down the number that Katie had told me on the phone, and I was hoping we could catch this guy before anyone else gets hurt, or worse my son and his friends.

* * *

Kendall's POV:

We were standing by the exit, just like Megan had told us to, but we didn't have a clue where Megan or Carlos were at.

We didn't even know if they knew exactly where Logan was either.

Amy started to sob a bit more and more every minute that passed by, I wanted to see more than anything, Carlos, Megan, and Logan appear from the distance.

I knew inside that something was wrong, I just wasn't sure what.

I had forgotten that Carlos gave me the axe he took from Simon when he threw it at Snow…

Something tells me this day wasn't far from over.

"Where could they be?" James brushed his hand through his hair, he looked worried but he knew he had to pull a straight face when he was with Amy.

James wanted to be the one that could protect Amy, but I knew better that he was nervous and scared at the same time.

"I'm not sure." I took out my phone again and searched for Megan's number….I wanted to call her to see if she was ok…but what if they were sneaking around.

I paced back and forth trying to figure out what to do, I was on the verge to scream and throw my phone in anger, but I instantly got a text from Megan.

I jumped at the sudden response with the text and saw in bright lights "New Message from Megan" I opened my phone and read the text.

"Kendall, were on our way!" I smiled a little, I wanted to go and find them, but I had no clue on the whereabouts of where they were at.

* * *

Logan's POV:

Carlos flew from across the room and a loud bang was heard when he landed on his back.

"CARLOS!" Megan and I rushed towards Carlos to help him up, and then we heard the footsteps get closer to where I was at.

"Congratulations, you have now made me a bit angry, who said I was letting you go that easy." As I turned to see where Simon was at, I was pinned against the wall in an instant.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance, now I have to do double the work!" Simon's tone of voice sounded like he was fed up.

He looked at the cut that was still running on blood and stared back at me and smiled so maniacally.

"It's a matter of time before you're finished with." He took out something from inside his black cloth; it looked like a ball of cotton.

By the looks of it, it was already wet.

"This would do the trick!" he smiled and placed the ball of cotton on the cut he had made earlier.

The pain started aching my left shoulder and I couldn't help but scream.

"LOGAN!" I just heard Megan scream from the background, the pain of the fresh cut was giving me enough pain to try to wiggle out free.

I failed, I couldn't get loose and the longer Simon had whatever he had put on that cotton on my fresh cut, the more pain I felt by the second.

*Bam*I fell to my knees holding on to my cut, as I saw Megan try to wrestle with Simon on the floor.

I heard grunting from all directions, from Carlos trying to recover from the sudden lift, and Megan and Simon going at it on the floor.

I was trying to get up, but it turns out whatever was in that cotton ball was now affecting my whole left side and it made it harder to move.

"MEGAN DON'T! YOU'LL JUST GET YOURSELF KILLED!" I hated only being able to scream and warn Megan, but that's all I could do from my standpoint.

I heard someone scream and charging, it sounded like Carlos.

I turned slowly and saw that Carlos was heading straight for Simon.

The scene flashed before my eyes as both Megan and Carlos were wrestling with Simon, I started trying to play around with my toes inside my shoes.

I needed to see if I could feel them, turned out I could move them.

I tried to move my leg a little and barely but surly I got my legs moving.

The only problem was my left shoulder as it was really difficult to move and I groaned in pain every time I tried to move it.

Everything was silent and I heard footsteps walking towards to my direction, I moved my head a little up to see who was in front of me.

"Need help buddy?" Carlos and Megan were standing next to each other and they both reached out their hand to try to help me.

Carlos had some blood stains on his cheeks and some on his shirt.

I hadn't realized that Carlos had a shirt wrapped around his hand, I was going to ask him but then I just decided against it.

"How did you?" I wasn't aware how the fight ended, but seeing Simon's still body on the ground was probably the best thing I have seen since I was here.

"Come on guys lets go find the rest of our friends." Megan pulled out her cell phone and started moving her fingers really fast at texting.

"There, I texted Kendall that were on our way." We both just laughed at the sudden Nightmare we were in, and how we were finally going to be able to go home.

I felt someone lift me up and it was Carlos, I was in shock on how he could carry me with just one hand, but I guess I underestimated his strength.

We walked up the stairs and I noticed that Carlos was struggling a bit to try to carry me out the room we were in, and then I turned behind to see that Megan was behind us making sure I would slip off of Carlos' back.

I felt so useless, but I figured at least we were finally going to back home and not worry about anything anymore.

"Hey Carlos." I guess I startled him when he jumped a bit from my response.

"Yeah Logie?" he turned his head up sideways to take a look at me.

"I'm actually glad we came to the circus, other than what just happened to us in there and earlier, this was an amazing day." I felt Carlos' back go up and down then I heard some sobs.

"You ok Carlos?" I wanted to see how he was taking in what I just said, but I wasn't able to get a clear look from his face.

"Logie, you don't have to say that, I know I screwed up…I shouldn't have bought you here to the circus, this all wouldn't have happened if we had just stayed home." I heard him sniff again.

I placed my left arm on top of Carlos, even though the position I was trying to get comfortable in was killing me on the inside, I knew I shouldn't warn him of my sudden pain.

As I finally placed a good position to let my right arm roam freely, I placed my right hand on Carlos' back and rubbed circles on his back to try to make him not be so tensed.

"Hey Carlos your forgetting that if I was still in the Apartments with Kendall, James, and you Kendall wouldn't have met Megan, and James wouldn't have met Amy. Not to mention that I would probably still be afraid of clowns if I hadn't come with you to this random adventure." I sighed a relief of trying to get confortable when Carlos stopped.

Megan grabbed my right wrist and Carlos was gasping for air, I just chuckled, "I'm not that fat Carlos Garcia!" he turned to me with his arms wide open and turned to hug me.

Megan just chuckled and yelled, "BROMANCE!" we turned to each other and turned red and we just turned away.

I rubbed my hand on the back of my head, "Um…Thanks Megan…." I reached to try to hug Megan, but she then ran towards Carlos.

"I AM SO HAPPY YOU SAVED MY LIFE CARLOS!" I just stood there neglected and then she turned around and smiled.

"I'm just kidding Logie." She walked straight to me and hugged me with so much force, I felt a little pain on my left shoulder, but all that mattered was that we were safe.

As Megan and I finally pulled away from our hug, we started walking back to the entrance from where we came from.

"Come on guys I'm not sure about you guys but I'm ready to leave this place." Megan then turned red and turned to look at both me and Carlos.

"Not to be a bother or anything, but I might need a ride home…" we just chuckled.

"Don't worry we will be glad to give you a lift home." There goes Carlos making promises he couldn't keep, but something told me he was going to keep this promise no matter what.

We passed by every place we had visited since we got to the circus and finally found the path that leads us to the exit.

From a distance we saw Kendall, James, and Amy. "HAY! CARLOS, MEGAN!" Kendall yelled to try to get our attention.

"OH MY GOSH YOU RESCUED LOGAN!" Amy yelled from across, and I turned a little red at her sudden comment.

Then we saw the three of them run towards us.

I saw James observing my cuts and the tear on my shirt. "Man Logie, what happened to you?" I knew that question was going to show up.

"Long story, but I'm here aren't I?" I felt Amy's embrace on me and I screamed from the sudden pain, I had forgotten about my cut.

"OH, MY GOSH I'M SORRY LOGAN!" I just stared at her and returned the hug.

"It's fine it wasn't you're fault." Amy's look of sorry ended up in tears.

"It was my fault, I should have left with him, and maybe it would be me and not you in this predicament." James turned to Amy and planted a kiss on her lips.

Then they pulled apart and Amy just turned red, "I…um…ha-ha…" she turned around and caught on to James shirt from the sudden kiss.

We just laughed, "We'll jeez James if you wanted me to shut up all you had to do was ask!" then she turned.

James pulled her chin closer, "I just wanted you to stop worrying and blaming yourself, look Logan came back alive and that's what counts doesn't it?"

Then Amy just stared at my cuts and the tear on my shirt, "But he wouldn't have those cuts on him if I-" Then James pulled her in for another kiss.

"Ok, fine I'll be quiet" we just laughed and then the six of us turned to the exit.

"It's funny how you all made it easier for me to just kill you all at the same time!" we stopped laughing and turned around and saw the item Simon was holding in his arm.

He laughed once again, but I noticed that he had a wide cut slashed on his cheeks, his cut was way bigger than mine, I turned to Carlos and Megan…did they do that to Simon?

He threw the item, which happened to be a shuriken; we all just stared in fear at where and to whom he had thrown it to.

Then out of nowhere we heard a loud screeching pain from in front of us.

We all just stared in shock at the sudden appearance of Snow.

"I..I…I'm sorry guys, I didn't know what came over me all of a sudden." She smiled, but deep inside her eyes we saw that she was screaming of pain.

We were all still shocked at how the shuriken was in her chest now and she just kept on apologizing.

"Snow…" Carlos was lost at words and so were the rest.

"Do…Don't worry…about…me…I'm fin..fine." She coughed out blood and then we saw the puddle of it already being made on the floor.

It was obvious we were all lost for words, but we had to try to help, the least amount to help Snow.

I got closer and tried to pat Snow on the back. "No! I don't deserve it Logan, I…" she grunted from the pain and she tried to get up.

"Snow, were have you been? And you just ruined my plans!" Simon reached for some new weapons and started tossing them around.

"DUCK!" we all fell to the ground and placed our hands over our shoulders.

I hadn't forgotten the cut I had and turned out I landed on it.

I screamed a little and so did Carlos; I turned with my eyes half opened and saw that Carlos was trying to take off the shuriken from his leg.

James and Amy ran to try to recover Carlos and then Simon just started laughing again.

"SIMON! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" we hadn't forgotten about Snow, we were all worried about her earlier and now we were all in a predicament of our own.

"Snow, Snow, Snow, you really think you can tell me what to do…tsk tsk tsk. You know that without the pay of this job that your family won't survive for much longer. Think about it Snow, you'll just do yourself and your family a favor and move out of the way so I can claim what is rightfully mine!"

Simon pulled something from mid-air and the sound of Carlos and Snow screaming was heard.

My eyes opened when I saw the same shuriken that was stuck on Carlos' leg and Snow's chest fly out and land on the ground.

I didn't know where to turn to, I was helpless once more.

I heard Snow cough up more and saw that she was spilling more blood than she already was in the first place.

I turned to Carlos and saw that his right leg was red from the blood that was coming out from it.

Seeing this horrific Nightmare I just wanted to yell to scream anything to get me to wake up, this was going way to long.

Gasps could be heard from Snow and then Simon's laughter was heard again. I for one was getting sick and tired of his laughter, I didn't know what to do I searched all over the place to find something to stop Simon with, but all I saw were shuriken on the floor.

I was going to pick it up when Simon's foot was on my right arm.

I grunted from the sudden weight on my right arm, then Simon just spinned his cane and placed it on my cut that was on the left arm.

I screamed in pain and knew that this could be the way I could die…more pressure was being added to my cut and I couldn't help but yelp in pain.

Simon must have forgotten that James, Kendall, Amy, and Megan were still there, because then Kendall tried to retrieve the cane from my hand.

"You're going to pay for hurting my friends Simon!" Kendall tried to receive the cane, but I kept on screaming.

Kendall was trying to retrieve it, but the movement made the cane move around my cut a lot and it didn't make things any better.

Finally Simon threw Kendall to the ground and then was tackled by James.

"Why you little!" Simon took out another shuriken and tossed it to James, he screamed and flew far from Simon and then he was on the floor.

Simon just stared at me and laughed it up like it was just all a joke to him, "I may not be able to kill all of you, but four will be plenty to start off with!"

By four I knew he meant Carlos, me, James, and Snow.

I tried to take in deep breathes because Simon was coming straight towards me, I closed my eyes trying to wish this madness to end, but I knew that miracles wouldn't happen that easily.

Simon took out another utensil and found it to be the same sickle that Carlos was trying to use to free me when I was trapped on those restraints.

"Simon…please!" I heard Snow from far away, I knew not even she could save me.

Simon just turned to her and smirked.

"Is this what you wanted Snow! Because by golly I'll give it to you!" he raised the sickle and I closed my eyes and I felt tears flow into my eyes.

Could this really be it…

"Megan Don't!" I couldn't tell what was happening.

**A/N: So you guys I can't believe that I have over 30 reviews on my first story….*sniff*, thank you all! Also I would like to say for those of you that don't know about me posting up "Big Time Competition" I just did, It's just for you guys that want to be in the story ok, there is much more information on there so check it out and umm….sadly to say this story only has a couple of chapter's left, so don't get discouraged I hope you all get to read the next story as you all know by now, so if you guys and girls want to be in my next story make sure to submit those O/C entries on the review section on "Big Time Competition" there is much more info on the story but I will be making adjustments later. FYI I am a boy! Just to let you all know ha-ha. Another thing I envy those who live in Dallas because you guys live close to Logan *turns the other way* I live like 8 hours from Dallas, so that sucks for me. Also, MeganPena841 update your story I can't wait anymore! So yeah read and review and I hope you all love this chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:Let's Play Doctor**

**A/N: I got bored and decided to update "Big Time Funhouse" Hooray for boredom…not really, it bugs me a lot. I would like to give a shout out to ****karinablueeyes**** because I want to ha-ha. I seriously hate boredom, glad to help you guys reading this with your boredom trouble. At least this will help until I update again. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am down to just Logan and James…I have no idea the whereabouts of Kendall and Carlos. So, saying this I shall make the knots on the ropes where they are tied up a little more tightly so that way we won't have a threepeet of Carlos or Kendall. MeganPena841 owes me a Carlos, she took him…*shakes the laptop in front of me* WHY! Blah Blah Blah….I do not own Big Time Rush, if I did I wouldn't be so bored I'd be eating corndogs with Carlos *death glare to MeganPena841*.**

_I wanna put your mind at ease again, Make everythin' alright, I know it's gettin' underneath your skin  
I've tried to tell you now_

Don't look over your shoulder, 'Cause that's just the ghost of me , you're seein' in your dreams, Wait, there's no rhyme or reason, Sometimes there's no meanin' , in the visions when you're sleepin'

_Ghost of Me-Daughtry_

* * *

Carlos POV:

My leg was aching in pain, I just saw how everyone was around me circling me asking if I was ok.

My mind wasn't there, I was more worried on the screams I heard from Kendall and James, and I pointed to where the commotion was coming from.

"Forget me! Help them!" I was still grabbing on my leg and no lie…the womb that I had on my leg was hurting excruciatingly.

Megan and Amy were staring all over to see where the whole crash and screams were coming from.

The next thing I saw James fly far off the distance and crash to a booth close by.

Then Kendall was yelling out something to Simon, it was all a blur next thing I knew it Amy was running towards James and Megan was running towards Kendall.

I managed to sit up to try to see what was going on, then I saw Snow trying to get up, it was really hard to see her trying to get up and try to avoid all the pain she was going through to try to get up.

I wanted to yell for her to keep still, but I didn't want Simon to be alert and come attacking Snow.

* * *

Kendall's POV:

I got up and dusted myself off; I hadn't noticed that Megan was close by to me.

"Kendall you ok?" I stared at her and just nodded, I felt like I was thrown from 50 feet.

I breathed in and out trying to regain the breath that was knocked out of me earlier when I was tossed by Simon.

Megan rubbed my back and looked a bit scared.

"Simon please!" I heard Snow I wasn't sure from where but it was clear something was happening.

"Is this what you wanted Snow! Because by golly I'll give it to you!" Simon was heard very clearly as well.

I opened my eyes and saw Logan on the floor bleeding and Simon in front of him with a weapon that freaked even me out, it looked like a hook and the end of the weapon was really pointy.

I thought I had regained all my breath by the thought that Simon was about to put the finishing blow on Logan, I wanted to run to save Logie from that monster.

But I wouldn't make it, none of us would, then I saw Meagan already charging for Simon…she had a serious face and I couldn't help but blink at least once.

"Megan Don't!" Everything was upside down, for the first time I saw the scene for the very first time, Snow was holding her chest from the womb that Simon gave her from trying to save us earlier.

Carlos was just staring at the scene of Megan running towards Simon, I felt how he did, helpless, not able to jump into action to save Logan.

My head turned to Amy who was trying to recover a conscious James, and trying to keep her gaze on what was going on.

Everything was a mess, how could this day have gone so wrong.

The scene was really something as Megan jumped on the deadly weapon Simon had and tried to retrieve it, Simon looked angry and he wanted to fight off Megan.

But he even knew that Megan was going to end up putting up a fight, a part of me was glad that Megan had all the courage more than the five of us to fight Simon, and a part of me was worried…what if Simon got to aggressive and hurt Megan instead.

All the five…well four of us because Logan looked like he passed out, could only watch the scene as Megan was trying to fight on a very dangerous criminal.

"You're not going to hurt him! Not over my dead body Simon!" Megan was trying to make a commitment to keep Logan alive, but we all knew that eventually Megan would get tired I searched randomly for anything to hit Simon with, but nothing was there.

All there was were piles of rocks to throw at, but I didn't want to hit Megan while she was trying to fight of Simon.

I decided against my will to run after Simon and help Megan.

I carried my feet so far that I ran maybe ten times faster than I normally could run.

I felt like I wasn't going anywhere like I was running in a treadmill like an idiot.

I saw Simon and Megan's image get closer and I tried to run as fast as I could.

Finally, I was on the verge to tackle Simon and fight him off myself, but then I stopped.

Simon's eyes opened wide and stopped struggling with Megan to reach for his back.

I wasn't sure what just happened but for a minute there I yanked Megan off him and dragged Logan to safety distances.

The groan of Simon as he turned to try to see what was going on was heard.

I turned to face Carlos who was in a state of shock.

As Simon turned around he revealed that he had a kunai knife in his back.

"Never underestimate a girl Simon!" all four of us turned to the back of Simon and saw Snow panting weakly with her right arm in front of her like she just threw something.

"You insolent little brat! I'LL KILL YOU!" Simon turned to Snow he started laughing again, this time he sounded creepier than ever.

"It's a pity that you're parents won't be able to support you on your conditions when I'm finished with you Snow." He reached for his back and laughed again.

Megan and I were just freaked out how this man wasn't down already.

He pulled the kunai knife out from his back; the noise of the flesh that was being pulled away from the kunai knife was heard and sends chills down my spine.

"That's unbelievable!" Carlos said; his tone was so vibrant from the scare that he couldn't close his eyes.

"Now you die, from here on out no one will ever know the name Snow no more!" Simon was still laughing and he picked the kunai knife up to his head and prepared to aim.

Snow was scared out of her mind, "Sorry guys." She looked at us for what seemed like the last time she would be able to and closed her eyes.

*Bang* we all turned from fear and surprise from the gun shot heard from the exit gate.

We turned back to Simon whose eyes were wide open.

That instant he fell to the ground, we were all in shock from what just happened.

"Carlos, mijo, are you and your friends alright?" Did I just here what I just thought I heard?

"Mr. Garcia?" I was dumbstruck apparently so was Carlos as he turned in tears.

The sound of the gates being rattled where heard as the other officers tried to break in.

I embraced Megan in a hug and she started sobbing, I wasn't sure if they were sobs of relief or sobs of scare.

I patted her back, "Everything's going to be ok Megan."

* * *

Carlos POV:

I wanted to run to my dad and hug him, but I wasn't able to due to my injured conditions.

My gaze was on everyone else, I was happy that Megan, Kendall, and Amy weren't as hurt as James, Logan, Snow, and I.

Amy ran to Megan and they both hugged each other, "You are crazy girl!" they both giggled in response to Amy's comment.

Amy turned to James and walked straight to him, she shook him trying to get him to wake up.

"James, we did it." She combed James hair to the side to see his eyes try to open, I was shocked that James didn't get up and grab her wrist and yell "Don't do that again!"

Megan ran up to me and hugged me.

"Carlos, does it hurt that bad?" Megan turned an instant red and I just laughed it off.

"Trust me; the pain is going away little by little." Megan giggled and hugged me once again.

I saw the paramedics come in with a stretcher and then I saw a lot of nurses trying to carry Logan into the stretcher.

I wanted to see how Logan was, but I wasn't able to move.

Another pair of paramedics came in with another stretcher as they headed for James.

"You know, it's a matter of time before they come and pick you up and take you to the Emergency Room to check out that nasty womb of yours." Megan looked at the cut on my leg and I just smiled.

"I really wish I had my helmet right about now." She giggled and looked puzzled, "You have a helmet?" I stared at her and smiled.

"Yeah, for reason of course….does that make me weird?" Megan giggled and hugged me with one arm, "No that's not weird at all Carlos."

I saw my dad walk up to Megan and I and I stared up to him.

"Megan, this is my dad." Megan stopped giggling and stared at my dad.

"Um, Hi…Mr….Garcia. My name is-"My dad stopped her on her tracks and laughed.

"It's fine Megan I know how much of a day you all had, so it's no bother." I stared at Megan who was confused at the whole thing.

"Son, the paramedics will be here soon to pick you up as well." I just nodded; I wanted to know how everyone else was doing.

"Dad, how bad is it?" my dad just looked at me straight.

"I'm not sure son, I think you need to ask to paramedics that question, I'm a cop not a doctor." With those words Logan popped up in my mind.

The paramedics came in again and grabbed me by my shoulders and lifted me up to the stretcher.

I closed my eyes in pain as my leg landed on the stretcher.

"We'll I guess I'll be seeing you guys later than ok?" I hugged Megan for the last time and waved to Kendall from afar.

The paramedics closed the door from the ambulance and then I heard the ambulance sirens turn on.

I turned to see where I was at; I turned to see Logan next to me.

James must be on the other ambulance.

* * *

Kendall's POV:

I waved to the ambulance as it disappeared into the night.

I was glad this Nightmare was over with and I figured that I could actually breathe for the first time since we got here.

"Kendall!" I turned to Amy and Megan as they ran to me.

They both tackled me and the three of us started laughing for a bit, then it got quiet for a while.

"Are…Logan and James going to be fine?" Amy's question threw me off guard and I just blinked trying to figure what to tell her.

"KENDALL!" I turned again and saw Jo and my mom walk in from the gate.

"Jo! What a surprise…wait how did you guys know what was going on?"I didn't quite get how Mr. Garcia and My mom and Jo were here.

"The news, baby are you ok?" my mom hugged me in front of Megan and Amy not to mention Jo.

I pulled away, "Yeah, mom…I am really confused!" just then Katie popped from behind Jo and Camille and Stephanie were standing next to her.

"We saw on the news that there was a maniac on the loose remember!" My mom looked at me like I knew that the whole time.

Then I got a flashback of when I had called her and she told me to reunite with the others.

"Oh, right…Mom but how did you know we were in mortal danger?" I was still trying to fit in the pieces of the puzzle, but I guess I failed at that.

"Mother's intuition." My mom smirked at her remark.

"I told her that the guy that I met in the lobby was the lunatic described in the news." Katie rolled her eyes and looked up at her mom.

"Couldn't you have let me have this one?" Katie just smiled and crossed her fingers.

"So, what happened? I just saw the paramedics take Carlos, Logan, and James. I wasn't sure but I saw another girl in there." She pointed to the exit gate.

"Long story baby sister, but hay I'm ready to leave this place." I turned to look at Megan and Amy, the only ones that weren't taken to the ER.

Megan looked at the ground, I had forgotten that she had gotten fired due to Crag, "Mom, I kind of have a huge favor to ask of you." I gave my mom the sorry look and she crossed her arms together trying to find out what kind of curve ball I was going to throw at her.

"See, umm Crag…Megan's boss here…Megan this is my mom, mom Megan." My mom looked at Megan and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you honey." Megan smiled as well, "Like wise." I smiled maybe this wouldn't be so hard to ask.

"He, um…fired Megan because Crag was being cruel to her, and well…" I didn't have the guts to finish the sentence, then I saw how Jo was eying Megan….this could be bad.

"I was wondering if she can stay with us at the Palm Woods….." My mom smiled and Jo frowned.

"Why sure, honey why didn't you call and asked me sooner?" I stared at her like if that were the most obvious answer in the world, I guess she didn't get me and I had to refresh her memory.

"We were being chased by a maniac mom!" she blinked, "Oh."

"Well Kendall sweetie the girls and I are going back to the Palm Woods and go back to the hospital, you don't want to tag along?" I stared at Megan and Amy.

"Thanks mom, but I'm thinking of going to the hospital with Megan and Amy." My mom looked at me in a serious way.

"You don't have a license or a permit Kendall."I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah…I forgot Logan drove us here." I stared back at Megan and Amy and they just chuckled.

"Fine mom, let's go." My mom smiled and we all jumped into my mom's van.

The ride to the Palm Woods was really awkward, since Jo had her arms crossed and she kept on eying Megan and I.

I had to pretend there was something interesting outside for me to look at the window, before the interrogation started.

Camille was still worried if Logan was going to be ok and apparently so was Stephanie with Carlos.

I didn't want to admit this but it was actually hard to have a conversation when you were the only guy in a van filled with girls.

I wanted to throw myself out of the van and run to the hospital, but I was tired from all the running.

"Here we are." My mom drove in and parked the car.

As soon as the car was parked and everyone got out of the van, Katie ran into the Palm Woods lobby.

My mom ran to get her from crossing the streets on her own.

I was left with Stephanie, Camille, Megan, Amy, and Jo who was still by the way looking at me in anger.

"So…how was your girls days?" I was trying to make conversation.

"Kendall what happened to you guys out there today?" Stephanie broke the ice, for once I was glad.

Then Megan and Amy smiled a little and we started explaining what all went down today.

* * *

30 Minutes Later….

"And that's when Mr. Garcia came by and shot Simon." Megan and Amy were jumping in through the story each time they could.

"Wow, I…I…can't imagine the scare that all of you went through!" Camille was staring at the tire of my mom's van and Stephanie had her arms crossed from the cold night and Jo had a little more compassion in her eyes, but she was still annoyed.

I heard footsteps from a far; I turned to see that Katie and my mom were walking out of the Palm Woods.

"Ready to go kids?" I smiled glad to have the whole story out of my chest, but I still had to talk to Jo, she looked mighty upset, and I didn't want to have to deal with a fight in the hospital.

"Sure." We all said in unison.

Katie was bouncing up and down, and she had an envelope in her hand. I was getting suspicious on what it was.

I reached my hand over her and took it from her in surprise.

"Hay, Kendall that's mine!" my mom turned to see what the commotion was about, "Katie he just wants to see." Katie finally let go of the envelope and I opened it.

"What's this?" I looked at the big amount of cash in the envelope, "Mom please don't tell me this is Katie's allowance?" I looked at my mom in disappointment.

"No, it's the reward money I got for reporting that creepy dude that was hunting you guys out in the circus." I kept a decent composure and finally snapped.

"Are you nuts? We were almost killed and not to mention MY BEST FRIENDS are in the hospital Katie!"I stared at the huge amount of cash and back at Katie.

"You know what it doesn't even matter." My mom turned a bit to look at the both of us.

"That money is going to Katie's college fund anyway." I turned and by my guess so did Katie.

"WHAT?" my mom figured finally we both were on the same side for once.

"Mom, that's not fair, I have already money for that with the products I sold when Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James had their concert!" my mom turned again trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"So, that shall help pay off for the remainder of your college fund." Katie crossed her arms and made a pout I just stared at the window and watched how the lights on the buildings of LA brightened up the night.

* * *

20 minutes later….

I hadn't expected for the ride to the hospital to be so far and long and boring, I had almost fallen asleep to the motion of the van.

Jo shoved my head to the window, "Owe" Jo just walked out of the van and into the hospital.

"You ok Kendall?" Amy, Megan, Camille, and Stephanie were the only ones that asked me.

It's funny I kind of expected Jo to ask a question like that.

"Yeah, let's just go in I want to see how the guys are doing." I couldn't take facing Jo alone, I had no one to talk to James was unconscious, Logan was the same, and Carlos was in for the womb he received.

I just wanted to rush in and go talk to Carlos A.S.A.P.

As we all walked in to the hospital, we were blinded by the bright lights when we crossed the hospital doors.

"So, did you find out what rooms they are in?" I stared at Jo, and she gave me a look, "No, they're on break." I turned around trying to find someone to tell me where to go.

Finally, a doctor passed, "Excuse me, do you know by any chance if you are the friends of a Carlos Garcia?" I shoved Jo to the side, I felt bad, but I wanted to know where Carlos was at.

"Yes." The doctor stared at us for a moment.

"Come this way." He sounded serious.

We passed by a couple of doors and we ended taking the elevator to get to Carlos.

But after what seemed like eternity we stopped, "Here we are."

I opened the door and saw Carlos with a cast on his leg.

"Hay guys!" he smiled like if nothing had happened the whole night.

"Look at this cool cast I got!" Megan chuckled and so did Stephanie.

"Hay, um, you guys don't mind if I talk to Carlos alone?" I ended up getting stares from all the girls in the room, but then they figured that it was for the best.

"Sure, let's go to the lobby." I think leaving Amy and Megan with Jo, Stephanie, and Camille was a horrible idea in the first place.

I looked back at Carlos who was playing with his feet and trying to move his toes that were in the cast.

His face made a sour look; my guess was the pain from trying to move his leg.

"So, what you want to talk about Kendall?" I stopped my gaze at Carlos trying to feel his toes.

"How are things with Logan and James?" Carlos stopped wiggling his toes and looked at me seriously.

"I'm not sure, I was with Logan when we left from the circus, but he wasn't awake." I could tell that ride must have been a Nightmare, just seeing Logan like that and not being able to respond to you.

"I…I…um…need…your help." Carlos stared at me in shock.

"For what Kendall?" he started wiggling his toes on his other leg.

"I think Jo doesn't want to talk to me." Carlos kept on wiggling his toes and looked up at me.

"What makes you think that Kendall?" I couldn't help but turn to see if Jo or any of the girls walked in.

"Throughout the whole ride, Jo kept on ignoring me, and then she asked a lot of questions on what happened in the circus. She kept on eying Megan, not to mention she shoved me when we were about to come here to see you!" I couldn't believe I was freaking out.

"Relax, isn't Jo dating Jett?" I stared at Carlos.

"Not in reality Carlos! Their Hollywood dating." It sounded stupid, but I knew what Carlos was pointing out.

"Isn't that the same thing?" I had to admit he was right.

"The matter is, if Jo mentions anything to Jett, he'll keep on bringing it up whenever were together with Jo." I sounded more paranoid.

I was really worried, could be that I was in a hospital and I still needed to check on my other two best friends, but I was worried either way.

"Do you think you can walk Carlos?" Carlos was on his feet with crutches, "Why?" I just smiled.

"Come on we got to go see if James and Logan are ok." Carlos' face became pale; something told me that he didn't want to see what had happened to Logan or James to that matter.

"Ok" We made it out the door and tried to find the same doctor that we had bumped into.

**A/N: This chapter wasn't how I thought it would end up, but hay better than nothing right? Anyway, ladies and gentle men reading this chapter, make sure to turn in your O/C's in "Big Time Competition" I'll only pick seven, but like I said I might stash in some more later on so don't hesitate to submit them you all still have time. Just in case "Happy New Year" and make sure you all stick to your New Year's Resolution ok….I know I am. Well I hope you all love this chapter don't worry there's more to come.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Just Like an Episode of ER…**

**A/N: So, I hope that a lot of you made some New Year's Resolution's because I did and I will stick with them. Also, I would like to add that "Big Time Competition" will be updated after I post this chapter up…don't worry it's just going to be a Prologue to the story…I haven't decided on the O/C's yet…but when I do I shall update "Big Time Competition" once more so you all could see the winners who made it into the story. I don't hate Justin Bieber or anything, but after seeing that he's all over Selena Gomez I kind of wanted to go on a hunt…you all are forgetting I'm a guy again aren't you all? Anyways this is just one of the last few chapters' for "Big Time Funhouse" I really enjoyed thinking of the story and reading all of your wonderful reviews. So I shall not ramble on any longer and let you all read on with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: *searching in horror* *stares at screen* Well I believe I have misplaced James…great I lost Kendall, Carlos, and now James…Logan shall be on high security for a while…James must have gotten loose when I was outside popping fireworks for New Years….*grabs a bandana James left behind* I shall be back, in the meantime….I will someday become rich and own Big Time Rush….*turns away* "no I won't"…..**

_All at once, I had it all, But it doesn't mean anything now that you're gone, From above, seems I had it all, But it doesn't mean anything since you're gone_

I know I push you away, What can I do that will save our love? Take these material things  
They don't mean nothing, It's you that I want

_Doesn't Mean Anything-Alicia Keys_

* * *

James POV:

I finally got my eyes to open after trying to see what was happening.

"LOGAN!" I got up in response to my yell and saw that I was alone in the room.

"What happened? Weren't we being attacked just about now?" I turned to see that a man in a white coat came in holding a clipboard.

"Ah, Mr. Diamond, I see you are back to your old regular self I see." The man looked like he was in his 30's.

He had green eyes and was a bit taller than me from the looks of it. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself I am Dr. Stevenson."

I saw that he reached his hand out, so I just shook it, "Um…not to be rude or anything Doc but, where are the rest of my friends?"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Garcia is in recovery from the surgery we did on his leg, and your other friend Logan, I haven't been in to check on how he is doing son." I was surprised when Dr. Stevenson mentioned that Carlos had to go through surgery.

"Oh, to tell you the truth Doc I have no clue what just happened. Where are my other friends?" Dr. Stevenson gave me a puzzled look, from that face I guess only Carlos, Logan, and I were the only ones that he knew about us being friends.

"Never mind…" Dr. Stevenson started scribbling on his clipboard and opened the door, and in came a nurse…a really pretty nurse might I add.

She was holding a cup of water and she placed it next to the counter that was next to the bed from where I was sitting up.

"Here are your pain medications." She opened her hands and placed some pills on the counter next to the cup of water she had placed earlier.

"Um…I'm sorry, do you have it in liquid?" I felt really dumb asking such a question, but I didn't want to get addicted to pain medication at all.

The nurse smiled and nodded and walked back out with the cup of water and the pills she was about to hand me.

Dr. Stevenson smiled and clicked his pen, "We'll Mr. Diamond all you had was some minor bruising and some cuts here and there, but other than that you are fine." Doctor Stevenson stared at me.

The confused look in his eyes was probably questioning how I got into this predicament.

"James…what do you remember that happened before you were knocked out?" I jumped in response, I hadn't thought about what had happened earlier.

Immediately flashbacks hit me one at a time, we were all trying to save Logan, but not even Dr. Stevenson knew how Logan was and he said he was going to go and check up on him.

I had forgotten that Dr. Stevenson had ever asked me a question in the first place.

"We'll I see you want to be alone to think." I just nodded and he walked out, maybe to check on Logan.

I got up and walked to the restroom that was next to the short couch by the window, I turned on the light.

The tile on the floor felt cold on my bare feet, I had forgotten I wasn't wearing any of my regular clothes just a….hospital robe!

I quickly shut the door and covered my back; I saw in the mirror my reflection and saw that my head was bandaged up.

I also saw how red my eyes were…how I was going to go back to the hospital bed without being "exposed" would definitely be an issue.

_Relax James, no one's here just go back to the hospital bed and make sure not to get up until you have your clothes with you._

I breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door and walked out to lie on the hospital bed.

I hadn't noticed that Carlos was sitting on the bed and Kendall was by the doorway.

"Um...Kendall….Carlos….I ughh….." I saw that Carlos was on crutches and saw the one cast on his leg.

I also noticed that Carlos had his regular clothes on…why did he get to keep his regular clothes!

I immediately covered my back and tried to get to the bed by walking sideways so neither Kendall nor Carlos would you know.

"Hay James…where are your clothes?" Carlos was staring at me while I tried to walk to the bed and not turn back.

Kendall just bursted out laughing and griped the door for comfort, "It's cool James, we get why your tomato red now."

Carlos looked at Kendall and looked at me again, "What are you talking about Kendall I don't get you?"

I was glad Carlos wasn't the brightest color in the crayon box, but he would eventually pick up on the joke and he will never let me live it down.

"Shut up Kendall!" Kendall was trying to keep his composure, and then I heard the dreaded voices I was hoping would never show up.

"Kendall are you in here?" The girls….I wasn't prepared to do, I saw Carlos direct his attention to the doorway, "Were in here!"

I seized my opportunity and jumped into the covers and covered my face in case I showed that I was blushing.

To my guess Carlos and Kendall heard the "thump" I made jumping into the covers and Kendall just shook his head while still trying to keep a straight face.

Amy, Megan, and Stephanie came into the room and waved at me.

"Where are Jo and Camille?" Kendall just mentioned Camille and Jo were they here?

I guess Carlos didn't notice as well that Camille and Jo were here as well, "Camille and Jo are here?" the girls and Kendall all nodded in sync.

"Didn't I just tell you that a moment ago Carlos?" Kendall just asked in annoyance and Carlos looked up at the ceiling and took a moment to think, then he just nodded, "Oh yeah forgot."

Megan went up to Carlos and grabbed his crutches and started to try to walk in them, unfortunately she failed to and Carlos caught her bridal style.

"Thanks Carlos." Megan was still holding the crutches, "It's ok, be careful next time." she just nodded and continue to try to walk in the crutches.

"You ok James?" I heard Stephanie now, "Yeah I'm fine I'm actually glad and grateful that you all are ok and alive as well." I was glad nothing happened to Amy nor Kendall and Megan.

I was also glad to know that Carlos was back to his regular self again and seemed to be trying to walk again.

"Has the doctor come and talk to you yet?" I stared at Kendall, "Yeah, he said I just had some minor bruises and some cuts here and there, he said I must have hit the ground pretty hard." I saw how Carlos and Kendall were just staring at the floor and they're faces looked solemn.

"How did you all get here?" I hadn't noticed that until it was my only question left to ask.

"My mom drove me and the girls here to the hospital." I stared and didn't notice where Mrs. Knight went off to.

"Don't worry my mom is downstairs filling out papers." I finally had a hunch on what was going on.

Jo walked in and saw Carlos and I and she hugged Carlos first, "Oh my gosh Carlos was the damage that serious?" Carlos shook his head and got up in a normal way, all of us were shocked.

"Nah, I just wanted the cast and the really cool crutches." He smiled and stared at the rest of us.

We all just laughed and then it became quiet again.

"Did the doctor say anything about Logan?" I was surprised by the sudden question that was thrown at me.

I just focused my gaze at Carlos' "cast", "No, I had asked him…he said that he was going to barely find out right now after he checked up on me." Everyone got silent and then the silence was interrupted by the hot nurse from before.

"Here you go Mr. Diamond," I smiled and took the liquid she gave me; I must have blushed because Amy was staring at me with crossed arms.

Kendall was moving his eyebrow at me saying "Nice" and Jo was trying to watch where Kendall's eyes trailed off to.

The nurse walked out, "That was awkward!" Carlos finally blurted out.

I just chuckled and I trailed off trying to find my clothes and then I spotted them in the shelves in from of me.

"Um…Kendall do you think you can give me my clothes?" I hadn't noticed that I was blushing again when Amy let out a chuckle and Camille, Jo, and Megan walked out either disgusted or they were trying to find Logan's room.

Kendall just tossed me the pile of clothes and looked at Amy, "Ok, ok…jeez…" then she walked out defeated.

I wasn't afraid to change in front of Kendall or Carlos; we've known each other for an awfully long time now, so yeah you could say I was comfortable.

I didn't get butt naked or anything I just put on my clothes under the hospital gown I was wearing.

"There." I said tossing the gown in the bed; I hadn't removed the bandages around my head because I didn't know if the doctor had put anything special on to help with the pain or not so I just left it like that.

"TO LOGAN'S ROOM!" I pointed straight.

"Wait wait, we don't even know Logan's room number!" Kendall just tried to search for anyone but didn't succeed at all.

The counter where there was supposed to be a receptionist was empty and we felt like little kids lost in a carnival.

"So, what do we do now guys?" I heard Carlos worry now.

"We'll let's try to find someone." We started walking straight and then saw that the hallway turned left and we turned.

"Guys I think we should ask for directions." Carlos sounded more scared and well there wasn't anything to worry about we were at a hospital for Pete's sake.

"You boys lost?" we all jumped and screamed in response to the random person in back of us.

"Jeez! Are you trying to kill us?" Carlos was now shaking.

We turned to see that Megan was smiling and she was holding Carlos' hand, which would explain why Carlos was all shaky.

"Come on Logan's room is this way." The three of us breathed a sigh of relief and followed Megan to Logan's room.

* * *

Carlos' POV:

I finally got over the sudden scare Megan had given me earlier in the abandoned hallway in the hospital.

It seemed like forever since we left that spot, but then we saw a room with bright lights on, not like the rest of the other rooms where no one was at and it was all dark except the hallways.

We walked in to see Dr. Stevenson, the same doctor that treated my leg and James head injury as well.

"Ah, Mr. Diamond and Mr. Garcia nice of you two to show up…" I had forgotten that we were supposed to stay in our hospital rooms until the doctor came by and gave us the ok to leave.

James and I looked at one another and smiled, "Hay Dr. Stevenson." "Hay Doc" James said.

I had forgotten that I wasn't holding my crutches and I decided to hand on Megan and I noticed that she jumped in contact and played along trying to carry me.

We finally came into Logan's hospital room and Mrs. Knight, Katie, Camille, Jo, Stephanie, and Amy were all looking at Logan in shock.

I finally saw that Logan was still not awake and that he had a cast on his left arm from were Simon had slashed him deeply.

He was in a hospital gown and he had dried up blood on his right arm and some on his chin.

He was breathing strangely, his chest would move up and stay like that for twenty seconds it seemed and then go back down.

The thought scared me, "Hay Dr. Stevenson, is Logan ok?" everyone turned to stare at me.

I heard a sigh from Dr. Stevenson and he turned to me with his clipboard in hand.

"Carlos, Logan suffered a lot of blood loss, not to mention that whatever cut him was infected, we don't know what that'll do to his body." Dr. Stevenson looked at me straight in the eyes.

"How much blood…." I swallowed hard, "Did Logan loose?" Dr. Stevenson looked at the papers in his clipboard and flipped them over and over till he settled with one page.

"According to this, he lost quite a lot of blood, but Carlos, you have to understand that if you don't treat a womb like this…especially infected it could give problems to the body." Dr. Stevenson didn't want to bore me with the medical words and just put the clipboard down.

"On the other hand, we did manage to disinfect the womb so that way it wouldn't make the womb much worse than it already was…I suggest you wait to see if you're friend wakes up." I gazed at everyone as they absorbed the information.

"How long do you think he'll be…?" I didn't want to think he was in a coma, I feared that the worst.

"Asleep?" I winked in surprise at the doctor's choice of words, "Um…he's asleep?" I stared at Logan and didn't realize that his chest was in fact giving a rhythm like if he was in deep sleep.

"He looks like he is, but like I said give him time to recover." The doctor walked away and closed the door giving us all sometime in the room Logan was in.

We didn't expect to be in a tuff situation like this, we were all looking at Logan waiting for him to wake up…but he just kept on trying to breathe.

Mrs. Knight saw how worried Kendall was and the rest of us, and then she just exited the room to go find the doctor.

The room was filled with silence, all we heard was Logan breathing and every so often James would try to cough or scratch his throat to try to break the silence, but once he coughed or scratched his throat no one would bother to move.

Mrs. Knight came in through the door and saw that we were still in our same spots that we were in earlier and she finally broke the silence.

"I spoke to the doctor and he said that you guys are more than welcomed to stay as long as there are only two people in the room each night that Logan could be here.

We all just looked at each other and decided against it that we would have to force someone out of the room.

Mrs. Knight saw how complicated this was and she grabbed Katie and told her she couldn't stay because they forgot to lock up the apartment when they left earlier.

Katie just looked at Logan once more and left out the door with Mrs. Knight.

The rest of us just looked at each other solemnly; we were trying to see who would vote themselves out first.

"I think Megan and I would rather let you guys stay, I mean…we barely knew him today and well…I think you guys should spend some time until he wakes up." I saw that Amy was trying to hide her anticipation to give us some privacy, but I also saw some doubt in Megan's eyes.

I saw that Megan was looking up at Kendall, and then at Carlos and back at Logan…she looked down once more then turned to Amy and grabbed her by the shoulders.

I turned to Kendall and tried to see what all that was about…but Kendall just jogged outside and grabbed Megan.

* * *

Kendall's POV:

I knew that Megan had issues on what had happened back at the circus, I just had forgotten all about that, I was worried about how Logan was doing.

"Megan, where you going?" Megan turned and gave me a weak smile.

"Kendall?" Amy was just staring back and forth wondering what was going on.

"Here" I handed her some keys.

"What's this?" she dangled the keys playing with them.

"There the keys to our apartment….you also need a card, but my mom is already there so you just need to open it from the lock." Megan stared at the keys, then at Amy, then back up to me.

"Kendall….I-" I interrupted her at once.

"Don't say no Megan I had promised you that I would help you…and I don't want you to go back to that booth with the annoying boss you had." Megan stared at me again.

"What about…Jo?" I flinched at the name and finally gained back my composure.

"Megan…I can't be with you….at least not at this moment…I like Jo and…." I didn't want to see her down so I just stopped in mid sentence trying to not see the damage I was doing to her heart.

Megan smiled…wait did she just smiled?

"Kendall…as weird as it sounds…I knew that you and Jo had a thing for each other, I was actually wondering how this would all turn out…but I guess this is for the best I suppose…" she sighed and turned to Amy.

"What about Amy?" Amy just giggled and then turned to me neglecting the offer.

"I…umm….I live with my family." I just smiled a little.

"Well…you are welcome anytime to our apartment….I bet James would a kick out of you visiting." I bowed my head.

"What about Snow?" I had forgotten about her…

"I…um…not sure…" I turned back to the room and the three of us started walking back inside.

As the three of us walked in all eyes shifted from Logan to us.

"Hay, um…do any of you know where Snow's room is at?" then Carlos looked at me and shook his head horizontally.

"Oh, and um…Jo…may I speak to you outside?" Jo's eyes shot up in shock as to my question.

"Sure…" she walked up to me and out the door. James and Carlos were just staring at me.

As we walked outside Jo did an about face and crossed her arms.

"Jo…I'm sorry…" Jo's eyebrows went up from confusion.

"Sorry for?" I stared at her and tried to pick up words again.

"For, the whole Megan and I deal…" she smirked a little, "Ahhh…so I was right…Kendall how could you." She turned her head to the left and looked at the ground.

"I was just confused by the whole "Hollywood" dating thing with you and Jett…and I just started talking to Megan…hoping that I would try to forget the whole ordeal with you two." I placed my hands on my pockets and Jo looked up at me.

"Kendall, I didn't mean to cause you any harm…it's just that I had to do it to try to get the media off of our backs…and that was the only way…" she got closer and gave me a hug.

"But, why Jett!" I moved my hands up in confusion.

"I….seriously don't know…maybe because of our characters on the show…but for now….we "Broke up" in Hollywood terms…the media is all over this and well…it got our show some more ratings." I laughed at the fact that Jett lost.

"So…you forgive me?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

She giggled, "Sure, if you forgive the whole Jett and I "dating" thing." I smiled and looked at her again.

"What about Logan?" she looked up and finally came to an answer.

We arrived back to Logan's room, "You guys…I think James and Carlos should stay tonight…Jo and I are going to go home with Megan and…um Amy….you need a ride?" Amy looked up at us and smiled, "Please!" we just laughed and I nodded.

"But, were going to go visit Snow's room first…now where's the doctor at?"

* * *

We arrived to Snow's room, we had to bring Camille with us as well….she was under a machine and she was breathing into an oxygen mask.

"She's the one who saved our lives…" I stared at her and Jo stared at me.

"I'm sorry Kendall…" At the response Dr. Stevenson came in and saw the five of us in the room.

"Well, I can say that Snow…almost could have lost her life…" at that I flinched at the thought.

"But…from the looks of her wombs, she's healing remarkably well for her age." He looked at the clipboard and wrote something down.

"How long…do you think she'll be like this?" Megan fought the words to ask.

"I…can't really give you a specific number, but it's best to visit her when possible." We all stared at each other and then we just stared at the unconscious Snow.

Dr. Stevenson turned around and started walking to the door, and then he paused before leaving.

"I'm sorry to say this…but visiting hour is over…" he walked out and we just stared at one another.

"Don't worry Snow…we'll come back tomorrow…" I felt the monotone in Amy's voice.

"Definitely we will." I turned to Jo and Camille and then they both smiled.

We walked out of the rooms and passed to where James, Carlos, and Logan were.

"Call us if anything happens ok you guys, we have to go home…" James and Carlos got up and came towards us.

"I'll call you in the morning to update you on Logan's conditions." James just smiled and turned as Carlos got closer.

"I never did get that corn dog…" he turned in sadness and Megan and Amy just giggled a little.

We finally got to the lobby where my mom and Katie were waiting at, "Let's go…" I said.

My mom nodded and we headed out the door.

**A/N: This chapter took me more than three days to finish, because….well you all can blame writer's block…did you all see the episode…I so want a "Swag app" now…the ending was hilarious, *Logan puts on the glasses, James falls, he takes them off, then James gets back up, then Kendall and Carlos look fascinated and place the glasses on Logan, then James falls again* "STOP THAT!" ahh funny so yes you guys I shall update "Big Time Competition" right now so keep on the lookout for that as well ok….love you guys and thanks for the many lovely reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Into The Blue**

**A/N: I feel accomplished because I finally updated "Big Time Competition" but now I am sleep deprived so let's see how good or bad I do in this chapter, I'll try my best guys ok. I believe that this is probably the last chapter for "Big Time Funhouse" I feel accomplished I felt like I wasn't going to finish this story but all your reviews encouraged me to continue each chapter thank you all for reviewing and leaving such positive things about the story. I definitely owe my readers a huge favor for making my first ever story a success, so I shall make this chapter as long as it is intended to so you all can enjoy it *smiles*.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I have to say on this story "I do not own Big Time Rush" oh and for those of you that are wondering I played ninja and reclaimed Carlos, James, and Kendall…so I have all the guys again, guess they're going to join me for "Big Time Competition" don't tell Megan Pena! So yes, on with the chapter!**

_Through the fire through the rain, Through the joy and the pain, Este Amor remains the same, I'm a give you the world, Through the fights through the change, Through the nights through the days, Este amor remains the same, I'm a give you the world_

_The Dey-Give You the World_

* * *

Carlos POV:

It has been a week since the incident of Simon, and Logan was not up yet, either he was really tired or worse he was in much more pain than I thought, my guess was on my first option…I prayed that was the case not the second one.

The nurse did say she gave him some anesthesia for the pain…maybe she put too much of it…whatever that is.

We had been exchanging shifts James and I got to visit and sometimes stay a night with Logan on Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. Kendall, Katie, Mrs. Knight would visit on Mondays, and Wednesdays.

The girls would all come in a group on Saturdays and help in case something happened to Logan, thank heavens nothing did.

We hadn't forgotten to check up on Snow as well, she was doing a bit better but she was recovering much more slowly than Logan was.

Today was the day that completed Logan's week of staying in the hospital, a lot of the residents of the Palm Woods asked what happened to him, but we tried to say he was in an accident rather than tell them the truth.

Guitar Dude made a get well song to Logan and The Jennifer's promised to treat Logan a bit better, at least till he recovered fully from his injuries…it didn't sound much but hay it was something for Logan to look forward to.

Mr. Bitters just was glad that we weren't making our usual ruckus in his lobby; we had Katie do that for us.

The automatic doors to the entrance to the hospital opened and the smell of medicine filled the air, maybe a mixture of the cafeteria food…I learned my lesson eating at a hospital.

James was holding a yellow bouquet and I was trying to make sure I didn't lose the "Get Well" card everyone at the Palm Woods wrote on and signed for Logan.

James took out another bouquet of the same color, my guess was for Snow, and she did save our lives after all.

As we walked in to the hospital we reached the desk, "Hi, were here to see Logan Mitchell." The nurse smiled her nice smile, she was the nice one, according to the girls there was a mean ratty nurse on Saturdays that made their lives harder than it was.

I was grateful to not have Saturdays, I looked up at James and made sure he was read to go see Logan; he gave me a nod and then stared back at the nurse who was still trying to work the computer.

"Ok, sorry for the wait the system is not my friend today." She said with a smile, then she just nodded and we continued our way to Logan's room.

I for one never liked hospitals so many bad things happen in here, but some were great moments, like child birth…after the whole screaming.

I was eager to reach to Logan's room, I had my helmet on and ready to greet him, even if he wasn't awake, it was worth it because he was breathing that is fine with me, I just hope that he gets up soon.

James grabbed the door knob and turned it slowly, due to the stuff he was carrying, "A little help Carlos!" I just nodded and grabbed the bouquets he was carrying and then he was able to open the door.

Logan's room was just how it was everything was in place, but something was missing, I tried to search, but no sign of Logan.

"Logie?" I walked in and observed the room, I just saw the bed wasn't made, so maybe Logan barely got up, but he was injured he shouldn't be up.

James grabbed the bouquet in my hands and placed them on the table next to the door and walked in as well to try to find Logan.

"Logan!" James was trying to search every corner but nothing; we started looking at each other, what happened to Logan?

The nurse walked in and saw that we were trying to find our best friend, she smiled, "Your friend Logan Mitchell was taken to your other friend Snow's room, he insisted on checking up on her."

It was the same nurse that we had talked to at the desk. James rolled his eyes and knew that he had to carry everything again to Snow's room.

One thing that was a relief was that Logan was ok; I couldn't wait to talk to Logan, maybe even Snow.

We reached the end of the hall and turned left and found a bright light on one of the rooms, I checked the room number and found it to be Snow's room.

When James and I entered the room we started feeling a small breeze and saw Logan sitting on his knees he was shaking, he also had something in his hands.

James and I ran to his aid worried that he probably hurt himself, but he was fine he just insisted on just staring at the wall.

I saw that some tears where on his eyes, I then saw the object in his hands and it was a folded up paper, I wasn't sure what this was all about.

"Sh…"Logan tried to say something but then he sniffed, without saying anything else he handed the folded paper to James.

"What's this?" even James was confused to what Logan had handed to him just now, he started unfolding the paper and saw that there was a note.

"It's a note…from Snow…" James sounded like he was having the hardest time trying to go on, "What's it say?" I was more curious now that it was from Snow.

James tried to clear his throat and then he started to read.

_Dear Big Time Rush,_

_You guys were amazing to me since we met at that horrible incident with Simon; I still regret changing sides that brief moment. If I could go back in time I would change that moment in life, I didn't mean to cause Carlos pain of betrayal or to Logan…I just had a lot in my mind at the time. You guys may not know this about me, but Simon was my reason on coming to Los Angeles and attending the circus that was in town. There was a moment in my life were I had nowhere to run or no one to talk to as I felt like the world on my shoulders was getting heavier than I thought I could carry it. I had bumped into Simon through my last "friend" and ever since Simon has…been there for me, he was the person I could go and talk to about my problems and I could cry to. He knew everything about me, how my parents were on the verge of a divorce and how they had very little funds to help pay the bills around the house. Things were getting out of hand and I had to put a stop to it and gain happiness in our home. Simon had suggested a job that would pay a lot, he told me the money for this "job" was greater than any other everyday job, and that I would be good at it…if I played his ways. I didn't know what to do so I decided to lie to my parents and tell them that I had gotten accepted to Roque Records for a singing contract. The guilt to this day has been eating me alive and I hated lying to my parents that day, but I always told myself that this was for them, for our happiness, for us not to worry anymore. So I took a plane to Los Angeles and decided to meet up with Simon….but….the night we first arrived Simon had gotten told to get rid of a couple of teenagers that were snooping around and they had heard a conversation of the people that Simon works for and he ran. Simon was given the mission to seek and destroy, I had no idea what was going on till Simon bought back a young boy around you're guys age. He violently tossed him to the floor, then I asked him what he was doing with him, then he just started torturing the poor child and said those horrifying words, "I'm getting paid." He had said it with no voice anymore, seeing this scared me a bit and I walked out of the hotel….when I came back Simon was gone and the child that was once alive was dead and his head was chopped. I didn't know what to do I just screamed in horror and ran out of the house. I was traumatized on what Simon was sent here to do, and then while I was walking down the streets of Los Angeles Simon came out of the dark and handed me his hand and said, "We have much more work to do and so much payment, this job is much big and is hard to refuse, I will gladly share with you the money split, if you assist me on my quest." I wanted to quit and go back home and tell my parents the truth before anything else went out of hand, but I didn't I couldn't I had to come back with money. The worst part of all this was that Simon had never told me that the ones he was after were you guys "Big Time Rush" I put the pieces together when I met Logan and Carlos, I knew I couldn't go along with Simon's plan so I needed to help you guys out, but when Simon found out I was helping you guys out, I had to confuse him and make him think that I was just leading you boys on, this was the hardest part ever. Luckily, it all worked out, I am ever so deeply sorry that I didn't get to help you all since before Logan had gotten kidnapped. I did what I did to help repay for my stupidity, as I write this letter to you boys I feel like I have known you all for a while, but I also know that some friendships are hard to let go…I for one have to let go, I need to go back to my family back in Florida. I decided to come out clean and tell them the story; hopefully I won't get as much trouble for telling them. By the time you all read this letter I am probably an a ticket back to Florida, thank you all James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Amy, and Megan for being there and helping out even when it should be the other way around to me. Don't feel saddened by this it's not goodbye, that's for those that have lost loved ones, but more of a "see ya later" kind of thing I guess….so before I take up some more time I would like to say thank you, all of you and see ya later._

_Sincerely Snow_

James was shaking as he read the letter; I was in utter shock on what the note had said. We walked up to Logan and placed our hands on his shoulder and tried to calm him down.

I felt like he was blaming himself for letting Simon kidnap him, but he did it to protect us, no matter how much we tried to blame ourselves there was nothing we could have done any better to protect one another and that was what we felt Logan was, he was trying to protect us just like Snow was protecting us.

We picked up Logan and carried him back to his room, we had to be extra careful due to his injuries every movement gave him more tears in his eyes.

We had passed a couple of nurses that were willing to help us carry Logan; some even asked if he was ok.

James and I would just shake our heads sideways to tell them that we had it under control; the nurses just looked at us doubtfully.

"Ok, Logie, here we are back into your room nice and cozy." I left to try to find a pillow for Logan.

Luckily James was here and he was being a much bigger help than possible. I was searching around and found that the lady that would pass by with extra stuff was not around, and then I decided to go inside an abandoned room.

I saw that the hospital bed was empty and I saw that the pillow was just there and I took it, then I felt a sudden cold air lift from the window in the room I was in.

"Weird, I didn't open a window?" I turned around to find out I wasn't talking to myself anymore, right in front of me she was standing, she had a lot of bandages and a cast covering her injuries from before.

The wind was blowing her hair along the cool breeze as she just stood there on the ledge, "Snow…" was all I could say.

She just stared at me as I debated on whether to run to get Logan and James or try to prevent her from jumping.

She smiled at me and turned to the opposite direction, I knew she was going to jump so I tried to form words.

"Wait! Snow…I…" she paused for a brief moment and turned.

"Carlos, I think I have caused enough harm…I think it's best if I just go off now…" her voice was monotone and something was off on the way she had said that she wanted to leave, something told me she didn't want to leave.

"Snow…you didn't cause any harm at all, in fact…we wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you." I hadn't noticed that Snow had finally turned back on my direction.

Her eyes faced the ground, "How could you say that…after I decided against all odds to try to help out…Simon. You said it yourself "This was my entire fault" I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt about the recent incident that occurred these past few days…"

I heard footsteps come into the room, but I had no intension to turn around to try to figure who came in.

"No Snow, I was stupid…I was caught in the moment…how was I supposed to react to all of the recent incident that happened these past few days, I was just so angry, so torn that someone so vile like Simon was roaming around willing to hurt innocent people." Saying the word Simon sounded all too foreign when I said it.

"That doesn't change the fact that I stupidly fell for Simon's antiques Carlos!" I saw that tears were now falling from her eyes and I knew that this hurt her.

"You couldn't help it he played your family into this." I turned to see that James was behind me along with Logan, Megan, Amy, and Kendall.

"Snow just listen to us, we really would feel awful if you just left without a trace, we wouldn't have ever had the chance to say thank you." James sounded more confident than ever before.

"I wouldn't have been able to face my fears of clowns if it weren't for the fact that we went through all this Kamikaze." Logan smiled, his eyes were still red but he wasn't crying anymore.

Everyone else turned in confusion on what Logan had just said, "You were afraid of clowns?" James and Kendall said.

"Whoops, I guess the cat is out of the bag huh Carlos…." Logan just smiled apologetically, I just turned to Snow.

"Snow, please we would appreciate it if you could come and live at the Palm Woods, we could help you and your family…you can stay there in the meantime as you try to get a great job here in LA." I knew I had to pull as many strings with Mr. Bitters on this later but it was a risk I was willing to take to keep Snow around to not give up on her parents.

Her eyes were still gazed at all of us and then they would trail off a lot of the times out the window, "I…can't accept that, I have decided as I wrote in the note Carlos and I don't think living in the Palm Woods would change anything…I am utterly grateful that you accepted my apology, but I will forever carry on that moment when I selfishly stood against you all."

"Thank you guys for hearing me out, but please one thing I would love for you all to do is to stay together you all are like a puzzle piece…without the other the puzzle couldn't be complete." Without deciding she jumped off the window.

We all ran to see where she jumped to, and nothing we saw nothing…no sign or trace of Snow what so ever.

The cool breeze struck our faces and then we were back at the empty bed.

It was Kendall who spoke and broke the silence in the room.

"Guys, listen…Snow knows what she's doing and I think we should consider that she was even able to say goodbye to us." Megan walked to the window again and then turned to us.

"So…does this mean that Logan gets to go home now?" we all just turned to face Logan, who was facing the ground.

"We wouldn't know, the doctor hasn't said anything." Logan looked up and finally accepted what Snow had said earlier.

"I think I rather stay to recover for brief while longer guys." Megan and Amy sighed in annoyance and then we just got up and hugged them.

"I think the doctor would be the judge of that." James said.

* * *

It had been over two days since Logan had left the hospital and things seemed to be back to normal.

James was soaking up the sun, Camille was still all over Logie, of course Logan hated the fact that the doctor gave him a cast, he never wore it.

Doesn't mean that it isn't in good use, because I got it…I would sometimes play pranks and get hurt trying to do some crazy things, so the cast came to excellent use.

Kendall and Jo were on a date so they were somewhere else…Mr. Bitters was still Mr. Bitters, Katie was more than happy to have all of us back, and so did Mrs. Knight.

I had recently gotten a phone call from my dad explaining that he had to go back to Minnesota, which was ok because he deserved a day off after what had happened.

And me…well today I was bummed because Megan had gotten a phone call from her mom saying that she was not going to live at the Palm Woods, she was willing to accept Megan to her house until she got another job.

"Do you really have to go?" Megan stared at me; she was wearing my helmet as she was packing her things.

"Yes Carlos, my mom won't stop calling me begging for me to go home." I stared at her in confusion.

"Come on it can't be that bad?" Megan opened her phone and showed me all her missed calls, and then she started dialing something.

"What are you…" "Wait" Megan interrupted.

"Hear this." She placed her phone in my ear, "Honey, please you have to come home….your dad is being himself again." The beep of the next message came on.

"Call me when you get home honey…hopefully really soon." I stared at the phone and back at her "Whoa"

She laughed then she got all serious.

"I have over 30 messages of her asking me to come home, not to mention texts of her constantly nagging to get to her…it annoys me so…until I finally called her back and told her that I was leaving, then she stopped calling." I chuckled at the fact that Megan was all annoyed by her mom's constant worries.

"You definitely have to come and visit, just like Amy does…by the way did Amy already leave to go back home today?" I tried to find her, but she wasn't in site.

"Yeah, she told me to tell you to tell James that she'll come visit maybe next weekend…" she giggled and then started closing her suit case.

"So, you ready Carlos?" I was still trying to figure out what she told me about James still, "Oh, huh?"

"To take me to the airport…" she stayed quiet and then quickly hugged me. I hadn't noticed but Megan and I had been giving each other a lot of hugs and have hung out a lot together.

I could still remember the resent moments I had with Megan here at the Palm Woods, even though that Kendall did try to tell her that he wasn't ready to move on from Jo, she wasn't so mad or sad about Kendall's decision.

I guess that was why we hung out more these past few weeks that Logan was at the hospital.

"I really hate leaving you like this…" I blinked for a brief moment and just looked at her.

"This doesn't have to be a goodbye you know, it could be more like a…see ya later kind of thing." I shrugged my head trying to make sense of it all.

Megan smiled and pushed her hair that was in the way of her face, "Yeah, that's true, and if my parents don't let me come to visit, I'll make sure I run away and I'll know who the first person will be to greet me."

"Ha-ha yeah, just make sure you don't REALLY run away, I don't want your parents coming after me or anything." I said shaking my hands in the air.

"I'll go get Mrs. Knight and let her know that you're ready to leave…" I turned, "That would be great." Was all Megan had said.

* * *

We were already in the car on our way to the airport, Mrs. Knight was driving, Katie was on the passenger's side, and Kendall, James, and Logan were in the seats behind Mrs. Knight and Katie.

Megan and I on the other hand were in the far back of the car, I was debating throughout the whole ride whether to hold Megan's hand or not…I wasn't really good with the ladies, James was.

Luckily Mrs. Knight ran through a bump and I had grasped Megan's hand in contact. We both had blushed and turned away for a brief moment.

From my side of the window the airport was in sight as we reached to search for a parking spot.

As we got off the car, I ran straight to the trunk and retrieved Megan's luggage, "I can take your bags."

Megan smiled and just nodded. The walk to the airport was sort of exhausting as I was carrying a bunch of luggage, I felt like a hound.

As we made it to the gate entrance I immediately dropped the entire luggage and made a loud "sigh".

"Carlos, we could have helped out with the bag you know…" my eyes must have dilated as I turned, because everyone just backed away a bit.

I ran to one of the seats that were provided for the people waiting for flights and tried to catch my breath after carrying Megan's entire luggage. I saw that Megan had walked up to my left side holding on a big grin.

"You're not making it any easier for me to leave Carlos." I felt a stupid smile show as I knew that she didn't want to leave anymore.

"Megan, hurry or you're going to miss your flight!" Mrs. Knight said breaking the moment, I couldn't believe that this probably going to be the last time I see Megan.

"I'm going to miss all of you so much; we all had such a crazy adventure." Megan walked up to Kendall first.

"Hay kid, take care of Jo…she's a lucky girl and she's really not that mean once you've hung out with her." Kendall smiled and hugged Megan. "Thanks for understanding Meg….I…we will definitely miss you." Kendall said breaking away from her hug.

Megan walked up to James, "James you look terrible!" James took out his portable mirror and let out a girly shriek, "I DO!"

"No, you're hot, now stop worrying." Megan giggle, "I'm going to miss doing that to you James." James stared at her evilly then just smiled and hugged her.

She walked up to Logan, "I'm going to miss you Logan, make sure these boys don't drop out of school ok, you're their only hope." She giggled and Logan let out his grin.

"Hay, I got a "B" in the last project…technically I'm smarter than him…" Logan smiled, "But I did all the work you just had to spell your name Einstein." I mimicked him and then we started smacking each other.

"Oh you guys stop….STOP IT!" Megan grabbed our hands and pulled them off, "Carlos, please don't try to kill Logan…also, I'll try to convince my parents to stay in the Palm Woods…I don't guarantee you I will come back, but hay it's worth a try…I'll call you when I can ok."

"Awesome, make sure to text me first and I'll tell you if we are with a day off or not ok." I said with my stupid smile in my face.

"Ok, Kendall please tell Katie I said goodbye." Megan turned around and started walking to the line going in the plane.

"Come on guys we have to go, Gustavo says he needs you boys to start recording again." We all groaned knowing that we had to go back to all the yelling, but hay…it was worth it.

Before we walked out of the airport we saw Megan sitting in the plane as it started taking off, she turned and spotted us and waved.

All of us started waving and then the plane she was on started moving and it lifted to the sky.

As we saw the plane disappear into the sky, we all just walked back in the car; we knew that we were going to be doing a lot of work after Gustavo issued us a "Vacation"

As we were sitting in the car I saw that Logan was actually much more happier than when this whole adventure had started, he was nervous and quiet and now he's more open minded and he started talking to Camille like if he wasn't afraid of her anymore.

"What you staring at Carlos?" Logan asked in confusion, I just smiled, "Nothing Logie, nothing at all."

**A/N: I can't believe that this story took me longer than I had expected, I had to download another Word, not to mention college is now in session…I despise writer's block because that's all I got while trying to update the last and final chapter…but after going through Homework, School, Word expiring, writer's block, and my Insomnia, I have finally updated this chapter. I am now fully dedicated to "Big Time Competition" please review and tell me what you thought about this story, it being my first and all. The O/C's for "Big Time Competition" the deadline is on Friday 28****th****, so make sure to submit, that day I will post up the winners of the O/C contest and the first chapter of "Big Time Competition" because the first one was a Prologue so Chapter 1 will begin after the deadline so submit ok you guys…I feel strange as this is the last author's note for this chapter… **


End file.
